La oveja negra
by Luthien Snape
Summary: Ya que Nerón jugó con el tiempo cuando invadió la linea original cambiando la historia... vamos a jugar un poco... cambiando el futuro y destino de algunos personajes. ¿Que les parece Leonard "Bones"McCoy? claro, interpretado por el precioso Karl Urban, Chris Pine, Zachary y Zoe, ellos prestarán sus rostros para este fic. Aviso, se pondra super M en unos capitulos
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER... los personajes pertenecen a G. Roddenberry, solo los tomé prestados para jugar un ratito, Cat y otros personajes menores son de mi creación.**

 **Y este McCoy es el que caracterizó el precioso Karl Urban.**

Leonard huye de su pasado, tras unos cuantos años de un mal matrimonio, un divorcio tormentoso y nada que perder en la tierra ha decidido cambiar, literalmente, de aires.

Sin nada más en el bolsillo que las llaves de una vieja motocicleta, una mochila con sus mínimas pertenencias y algunos créditos en su cuenta; tiene como meta llegar al astillero donde se enlistará como cadete en la Flota Estelar, el único sitio que se le ocurre para acudir.

Y no es que Leonard sea fanático de la tecnología, de hecho su carrera la ha desempeñado de manera eficiente, sin llegar a lo excepcional gracias a ella, pero el hecho de salir del planeta no va con él, sin embargo... ¡qué más da! El espacio... la frontera final... donde su pasado no pueda darle alcance tan fácilmente.

Cansado, lleno de polvo y sol de la carretera llega a un típico bar a las afueras de un pueblo típico de Iowa; motocicletas aparcadas, automóviles clásicos; tal vez el sitio le guste. Aunque un gruñido en su estomago no le deja otra opción y entra al ruidoso lugar.

El sitio está repleto, sobre todo en la barra donde unas chicas bailan sobre ella al ritmo de vieja música del siglo 20, un sitio vintage, casi prehistórico, Leonard sonríe discretamente ¿y si mejor se queda aquí para siempre? ver a algunos jóvenes con uniforme de cadete de la Academia le recuerda el por qué ha viajado tantos kilómetros en su motocicleta.

Logra conseguir una mesa al momento en que una camarera se le acerca, pide una hamburguesa con papas y una cerveza, en diez minutos llega con su pedido ¡nada mejor que una comida casera, nada que ver con el asqueroso sabor de un replicador!

Observa en silencio a la concurrencia, la música sigue sonando y las muchachas han bajado de la barra, ríen y charlan entre ellas, algunos parroquianos se les acercan y las sacan a bailar; la simpleza de un lugar sencillo, sus mujeres fáciles y los hombres ignorantes, solo dos de ellas se mantienen al margen de la actitud desfachatada de sus compañeras.

Para él la gente ya no es lo que era, las mujeres son fáciles, destructoras de vidas además de hienas hambrientas de joyas, ropa cara, pent-houses en edificios incosteables y una línea de créditos interminables... y los hombres son solo bestias que por un poco de sexo caen en sus redes.

No deja de observar a las chicas de las que tres de ellas ahora bailan de una manera descaradamente sensual adhiriendo sus delgados y bronceados cuerpos a los inexpertos muchachos que casi llegan al éxtasis solo con un baile, sin dejar de sentir lástima por esos incautos termina su hamburguesa, sus papas y da un último trago a su cerveza, se levanta en busca de los servicios, los cuales están hasta el fondo del local por lo que debe que atravesar a codazos y empujones por la pista de baile.

Al salir la música ha cambiado, unas pocas parejas bailan, o fingen bailar prodigándose caricias y besos en un ambiente más oscuro e intimo, el resto de los asistentes charlan en sus mesas o en la barra, dos de las chicas que hacían el sensual baile en la barra han ocupado su mesa.

—Lo siento, esta mesa está ocupada— gruño a las jovencitas que lo miraron algo contrariadas.

—¿una mesa para ti solo?— contesto una de melena castaña y maquillaje elaborado —¡somos solo dos! ¿No puedes compartir dos lugares?— la otra joven, una rubia apenas maquillada, de bonito rostro infantil lo miró con cierto malestar.

—no— fue su respuesta cortante, las chicas no le dijeron nada más y lo dejaron de nuevo solo; satisfecho por haber impuesto su territoriedad, hizo una señal a la camarera para pedir otra cerveza, pero la rubia que le viera mal fue quien llevó su bebida.

—que te atragantes— le susurró con la mirada fija en sus ojos azules, él sonrió tomándola con cierta brusquedad de la muñeca.

—gracias por tus buenos deseos— le arrebató la botella que apuró de un solo trago —trae algo más fuerte— ordenó y la muchacha volvió en dos minutos con una botella que dejó en la mesa, depositó dos vasos y se sentó frente a él.

—¿soportarás un buen tequila?— abrió la botella sirviéndole el líquido ambarino.

—si, sobre todo si lo bebo solo— replicó tomando de golpe el fuerte contenido, haciéndolo toser, la muchacha sonrió imitándolo pero sin toser en lo absoluto.

—hmm un resentido con la sociedad— ronroneo la muchacha con burla —¿estas de paso?—

—es obvio— contestó mirándola fijamente rellenando ambos vasos —supongo conoces a todos por aquí—

—en un pueblo pequeño todos nos conocemos—

—supongo— dio un tono de burlona obviedad a su respuesta —y ¿que hacen aquí para divertirse?—

—¿divertirnos?— la muchacha levantó la ceja con un bonito gesto de incredulidad —realmente creo que esto es lo único que hacemos— suspiró —estamos lejos de los lugares emocionantes—

—entonces es un buen sitio para vivir— Leonard dio un trago lento a su vaso, ya no le quemó la garganta.

—¿quieres vivir en un sitio así?— ahora abría los ojos sorprendida —no creo que soportes un solo día, estamos a tres minutos de "la nada"—

—¿te gustaría apostar algo?—

—¿apostar?— dio un respingo —¿que?—

—no lo sé, ya veremos si soporto o no un día aquí—

—tres botellas de esto si pierdo ¿vale?, pero estoy segura que mañana en la mañana saldrás corriendo del pueblo, en cuanto sientas que tu vida comienza a paralizarse— sonriendo le acercó la botella haciéndolo a su vez sonreír asintiendo divertido —a dos kilómetros de aquí hay una casa de huéspedes —revisó su reloj —es buena hora para que llegues y te des un baño— él se sirvió otro trago que desapareció en un segundo.

—¿un baño?— burlón revisó su ropa, aunque si, tres días en la carretera bajo el fuerte sol lo hacían apestar —tienes razón— sonrió —¿dos kilómetros?—

La joven asintió, Leonard buscó su cartera para sacar la tarjeta y pagar, mas la chica ya se había levantado.

—déjalo, yo invito— y sin más le dio la espalda llevándose en la charola la botella y los vasos.

Salió del lugar un tanto consternado, en su estado natal se creía que los sureños eran los más cálidos y humanos al recibir visitantes, sin embargo en este pueblo ubicado en una zona perdida del medio oeste, esta jovencita lo trataba bien.

—¡idiota!— se dijo en voz alta mientras arrancaba su motocicleta, tal vez la muchacha se llevaría una comisión por los huéspedes que se quedaran en esa casa, era seguro, sobre todo si no le había cobrado la bebida, sí, eso tenía que ser, su experiencia de vida le dejó muy claro, nadie hace nada por otros sin esperar algo a cambio.

Avanzó los dos kilómetros buscando la casa de huéspedes, y efectivamente, una casa bonita, muy clásica (tal vez ya tendría sus trescientos años) con un letrero pintado a mano anunciaba que había habitaciones disponibles, todas con baño, agua caliente y comidas incluidas por una módica cantidad de créditos ¡por fin le sonreía la suerte!

Lo recibió una mujer ya entrada en años, sonriendo lo registró y lo llevó a una habitación en la primera planta, limpia, fresca y lo más importante, con una enorme y mullida cama, cuando le menciono a la jovencita, la casera sonrió con gesto de gratitud

—Cat es una niña muy dulce, sabe que el negocio andaba mal—le entregó su llave —solo por la referencia de esa recomendación le haré un buen desayuno los días que se hospede— y dio media vuelta dejándolo pensativo.

De inmediato entró a la ducha, el agua caliente relajó sus tensos músculos, quitó lo que sentía como toneladas de tierra que se le habían adherido por el camino recorrido y envolvió en su cintura una toalla, aún escurriendo limpio el espejo del vapor y vio su reflejo después de casi una semana de no hacerlo.

La barba había crecido tupida y cubría abundantemente sus mejillas y mandíbula, sus ojos estaban rodeados de una marca violácea, roja e irritada por la falta de descanso y un poco delgadas sus mejillas.

Coment.

Gracias por leer este primer capitulo, la historia se desarrollará según mis planes hasta lo que conocemos como "Into the Darkness" es un universo alterno, si de por si nos lo cambio Nerón... yo vengo a cambiarlo más jajaja.

Caterina es algo más que una simple Mary Sue... les invito a seguir leyendo para que la conozcan y sean testigos de su evolución.

Espero sea de su agrado.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Durmió como una roca, apenas cubierto por las mantas se despertó gracias al inclemente brillo del sol que invadía la recamara entrando descaradamente por la ventana, dio un suspiro y se acurrucó en el blando colchón, no tenía ganas de levantarse, al menos esta mañana. Pero su estomago no estaba dispuesto a pasar más días vacío y dio un fuerte gruñido obligándolo a levantarse, vestirse y buscar el comedor.

— ¡Buenos días!— lo saludó amable su casera sirviéndole una taza de aromático café, en la mesa un platón con panquecillos humeantes le hizo protestar de nuevo a su estomago — ¡pero adelante, tome los que guste! esos con mermelada son de queso con frutillas—

— ¿Estoy lejos de las instalaciones de la Flota Estelar?— pregunto mientras daba cuenta de un tercer panquecillo, ignoraba cuanto le gustaban las frutillas.

— ¿El astillero Riverside? unas dos horas de camino— respondió la mujer — ¿va a enlistarse?—

—Si— suspiró resignado terminando su panque y sirviéndose más café — ¿quisiera acompañarme? creo que no podre tomar café que no sea del que usted prepara— sonrió amable a la mujer que soltó una risita.

—Creo que les permiten llevar algunos víveres, en la tienda del pueblo venden este café, así podrá prepararlo todas las mañanas— y sin dejar de reír entro a la cocina dejándolo solo.

Salió a limpiar su motocicleta, en una bolsa llevaba su ropa sucia y buscaría donde lavarla, no quería dejarle tanto trabajo a la amable mujer que lo había recibido; en dos minutos ya estaba en el pueblo, el rugir de su transporte lo precedía.

Recorrió con calma el pequeño poblado, dio con una lavandería y dejó sus cosas, volvería más tarde por ellas, ahora a conseguir un trabajo simple para contar con más créditos, comprar combustible, víveres y seguir su camino.

—Veo que te gustan los retos— una chica lo llamó desde la acera cercana, de momento no la reconoció y debió reflejarlo de manera curiosa en su rostro pues la hizo reír divertida — ¿no me recuerdas?— él negó acercándose a ella y apagando el motor.

—disculpe pero... no la recuerdo—

— ¡Vaya!— suspiró con gracia —y eso que solo fueron dos cervezas y tres tragos de tequila— le reprochó sonriente.

— ¡La mesera!— soltó de golpe, de nuevo la hizo reír y de nuevo hizo ese gesto de no entender — ¿que dije?—

—Perdona, pero no soy mesera— le extendió la mano —soy Caterina, no trabajo ahí... estaba divirtiéndome con unas amigas—

—Caterina— ella asintió y la tomó de la mano —soy Leonard y disculpa, creo que hice conjeturas demasiado rápido, como te vi bailar en la barra y luego...—

— ¡Shhh! no lo digas en voz alta— lo callo nerviosa —si se enteran en mi casa que hago eso nunca más voy a poder salir— sonrió -mis amigos me guardan el secreto-

— ¡Lo siento!— contestó más confundido — honestamente no recordaba tu apuesta—

—ah— contrariada siguió su camino, él la acompañó llevando de lado su motocicleta —entonces ¿cuanto tiempo vas a estar por aquí?—

—Lo ignoro, tal vez uno o dos días, solo para obtener los créditos suficientes para comprar combustible y algunos víveres—

— ¿y se puede saber a dónde te diriges?—

—No— soltó y Cat se detuvo para mirarlo extrañada —es decir, no lo sé aún, tal vez me enliste en la Flota—

— ¿Vas a ser cadete?— soltó emocionada —a mi me encantaría pero... no me dan permiso— la decepción afloró en su voz.

—si eres menor de edad no creo que...—

—ese es el problema, no soy menor de edad y... mi familia sí está en la flota, bueno, mis padres... — se corrigió —y yo quiero ser como mi padre ¡viajar y conocer el universo!—

—Pero no te dejan— la bajó de golpe de su nube.

—no... Mamá no quiere, dio órdenes en la familia a que se evitara cualquier intento por inscribirme—

—Respetas mucho las decisiones de tu madre—

—No tengo otra opción— suspiró con tristeza —por eso cuando salgo con mis amigas trato de divertirme lo más posible—

—pero en un sitio así...como...—

—Dilo, es un pueblo miserablemente perdido en la nada— inhalo con fuerza, fue cuando Leonard se dio cuenta que llevaba algunos paquetes —gracias por la compañía, hasta aquí llego— se encontraban frente a una vieja tienda que mostraba en sus aparadores letreros multicolores que anunciaban antigüedades —voy a cambiar unos libros —

—ok yo... voy a dar una vuelta por aquí ¿vas a ir al bar esta noche?—

—No lo sé, depende si puedo escaparme de casa— sonrió —suerte con encontrar trabajo—

Él no contestó, espero a que Cat entrara al local para montar su motocicleta y seguir buscando donde ganar algo.

Anochecía cuando volvió a la casa de huéspedes, lo esperaba una cena caliente que devoró tras dejar su ropa limpia en la habitación, estaba cansado y sentía que apestaba así que se ducho, se afeito y de nuevo estaba ahí, como le gustaba verse en realidad, el limpio y bien presentado Doctor Leonard McCoy, más ya no sería llamado de manera tan pomposa al menos en la tierra, ahora había logrado obtener un trabajo como ayudante del veterinario local.

No ganaría mucho y para evitar que el sistema lo detectara le pagarían con créditos impresos, pero bastaba para pagar otras noches de hospedaje y alistarse para el último tramo de su viaje. Descansaba su espalda en la cama, con las luces apagadas y el estomago satisfecho, más no tenía sueño y miraba fijamente la lámpara recordando los problemas que lo habían llevado hasta ese lugar.

Un noviazgo con la más hermosa de las estudiantes de la Universidad de Misisipi, Pamela Branch no obtenía calificaciones sobresalientes pero compensaba con la escultural figura, sus brillantes ojos cafés y la melena castaña y rizada que caía hasta sus caderas, también era una mujer refinada, acostumbrada a las cosas buenas de la vida.

Apenas se graduaron unieron sus vidas en matrimonio, un año más de una luna de miel auspiciada por los padres de la pareja, viajes, un consultorio en la zona más lujosa de Oxford Misisipi atendiendo a adinerados personajes, Leonard sentía que por fin había logrado sus metas, casi no paraba en casa por la cantidad de pacientes que engrosaban día a día su cuenta bancaria.

Sin embargo los problemas comenzaron a un día de su primer aniversario de bodas, Pam tuvo que asistir a una cena ejecutiva, él la esperó despierto hasta las cinco de la mañana, hora en la que salió hacia su trabajo matutino en el hospital... desde ese momento solo se veían unas horas los fines de semana.

Leonard trató de aguantar un año más "es una etapa" le decía a su madre que escéptica solo atestiguaba la caída del matrimonio de su hijo.

Su regalo de aniversario, una carta por parte del abogado de Pamela, las propiedades inmobiliarias, los automóviles y una obra vulcana que había costado miles de créditos, ella la odiaba pero al parecer lo odiaba más a él.

Ahora, tumbado en la cama de una vieja casa, en un sitio olvidado del país todavía rumiaba ese rencor nacido ese día en que recibió la demanda de divorcio, odiaba a Pamela, odiaba su ciudad, odiaba a la humanidad e irónicamente su trabajo era curar a la humanidad.

Más esta tarde había sido productiva, por suficientes créditos ayudo a una yegua a parir un sano y hermoso potro, curó a dos ovejas y salvó a un pequeño hurón de morir ahogado por un trozo reseco de alimento, al menos no eran humanos.

Su reloj marcaba apenas las siete de la noche, aunque afuera ya estaba completamente oscuro y solo se escuchaba el esporádico paso de un automóvil perdido en la carretera; bostezó y se puso de pie calándose su chamarra de cuero.

gracias por leer...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Al parecer el bar era el punto neurálgico de la vida nocturna del pueblo, de nuevo buscó una mesa y de inmediato la misma mesera de la noche anterior se le acercó.

—Hamburguesa con papas y una cerveza— susurró sin dejar de mirar por la amplia vidriera hacia la oscura noche, quince minutos más tarde daba cuenta de su pedido.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente, una de las chicas amigas de Cat se le acercó llevando dos botellas de cerveza.

— ¡hola! ¿De paso por el pueblo?— él solo asintió — ¿quieres? — le ofreció la cerveza que él aceptó sonriendo, quizá si ella lo emborrachara lo suficiente pasarían la noche juntos.

— ¿Vienen todas las noches?— pregunto a la muchacha mientras tomaban su segunda cerveza.

—Algunas de nosotras— respondió robándole una papa frita del plato —al menos ellas y yo— señalo a tres que bailaban con unos muchachos tan inexpertos que no sabían qué hacer con sus manos en la cintura de sus parejas.

— ¿y es todo? ¿Algún colegio...universidad?— los ojos azules de la chica lo miraron consternados.

— ¿universidad? ¿Para qué? en pocos años nos casan, tenemos hijos y nos encargamos de los campos... la Federación hizo un trato con muchos de nuestros abuelos, tenemos que surtirles de comida fresca, al menos a la academia—

—una vida muy simple— suspiró, si solo Pam hubiera pensado así.

— ¿Quieres bailar?— preguntó animada poniéndose de pie y tirando de su brazo, en ese momento sonaba un tema muy lento, él negó suavemente — ¡anda!—

—lo siento, no bailo... de hecho... no sé a que vine— llamó a la mesera y sacó su tarjeta para pagar, la mesera se acercó de inmediato, deslizó el plástico en una terminal ajustada por un cinturón a su cadera y se la devolvió — ¿conoces a...? ¿Cat vendrá esta noche?—

— ¿Buscas a la aburrida de Caterina?— susurró sorprendida fijándose más en el rostro del hombre — ¡vaya! amigo espero que no te lleves una decepción—

—no...Tenemos una apuesta, es todo— sonrió de lado

— ¿Cat apostando? ¡Me estas sorprendiendo más!— se volvió a sentar sacando un comunicador de su bolsillo, era antiguo pero al parecer era a lo más que podían aspirar en ese lugar — ¿quieres que le llame?—

—no, puedo esperar a mañana— titubeo

— ¡olvídalo! haber si puede escaparse porque creo que el tarado de su hermano está en casa— pulso un par de botones y espero, McCoy hizo un gesto de fastidio.

— ¿Sonia?— la voz femenina se escuchaba baja y nerviosa —sabes que no puedes hablarme cuando...—

— ¡Olvídalo Cat, tienes que venir de inmediato!—

— ¿que sucede?—

—es una sorpresa ¡así que mueve tu huesudo trasero y tráelo al bar pero ya!—

— ¡Sonia!— se escucharon murmullos como una ligera discusión, luego el golpe de una puerta —está bien, voy para allá— y cortó la comunicación.

— ¡Perfecto!— vio a Leonard con gesto travieso —Cat viene en camino, tardará unos diez minutos, cinco si peleo con su tío—

—No era necesario— le gruñó molesto —podía buscarla mañana para cumplir con la apuesta—

—olvídalo, si la castigan por que el sol sale lo más probable es que no la dejen ni a sol ni a sombra... así que esta es la única oportunidad de... hablar sobre su apuesta— lo último lo dijo en un tono de burlona picardía levantándose para ir a la pista tironeando del brazo de un muchacho que por mala suerte pasaba cerca de ella.

— ¿Usted me buscaba?— la voz de la muchacha lo sacó de sus pensamientos, de nuevo perdido dos o tres años atrás, extrañada lo veía fijamente, al parecer sin reconocerlo.

—Si... vengo a cobrar mi apuesta— respondió tras bloquear los recuerdos, ella se sentó sin dejar de mirarlo.

— ¿Leonard?— él asintió — ¡vaya! sin barba y limpio luces más... es decir... muy diferente—

—pero si me viste esta tarde— contestó un poco cohibido, la forma en que Cat lo miraba lo ponía un tanto incomodo.

—Todavía llevabas esa fea barba— respondió sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Me irritaba— respondió pasando su mano por la mandíbula limpia —y bien ¿como cobraré mi parte de la apuesta?—

— ¿Quieres decir que te quedas más de un día?— sonriente ladeo su cabeza, los rubios cabellos enmarcaron aun mas su rostro.

—Tal vez una o dos semanas— respondió dando un trago a la cerveza frente a él — ¿te pido una?—

—No— respondió tomando la botella que él dejara dándole un corto trago llamando a la mesera —y dime ¿por qué te quedas?— señaló algo en la carta.

—Conseguí un trabajo sencillo, quiero comprar algunas cosas para llevarlas a la academia y soportar el tiempo de encierro—

—hum... no te veo muy entusiasmado—

—En realidad no tenía planeado huir del planeta— respondió distraído de nuevo mirando por la ventana, la mesera volvió con dos copas, dio un trago — ¿Finagle's Folly? ¿Como adivinaste?—

—solo fue eso... adivine— respondió evitando dar más explicaciones — ¿puedo saber por qué huyes?— curiosa dirigió su vista hacia el punto indefinido en la oscuridad que al parecer lo tenía absorto.

—solo porque ya no me queda nada aquí, es todo— suspiro y dio otro trago a su bebida.

— ¡vamos cuéntame! imagino que no hablas con muchas personas— insistió

—No quiero aburrirte— suspiró poniéndose de pie —entonces ¿podré elegir mi premio?— sonrió terminando su trago, por su sabor dedujo que no era replicado.

—Son tres botellas de licor y puedes elegirlas en este momento, aunque... si quieres puedo conseguirte algo más "internacional"— le hizo un guiño juguetón.

—Preferiría un par de esto— le quitó su copa a la chica y la terminó con clara glotonería — y una del tequila de anoche ¿te parece bien?—

— ¡claro!, se levantó y ajustó su chamarra, fue cuando él se fijo en ella, al parecerla prenda le quedaba muy grande, tal vez era de algún pretendiente porque percibió el olor de una loción masculina —entonces mañana en la mañana te dejo tu premio con la señora Williams—

— ¡Un motivo más para quedarme!— se sintió más animado de lo normal que en los últimos meses —y dime ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?—

—Hmm... no sé, no quiero causarte molestias— sonrió traviesa

—Pues creo que tienes algo en mente, así que no digas eso... habla— la animó, esa muchachita era amable con él, al menos debería intentar ser reciproco con ella.

—Quiero... pasear en tu motocicleta— murmuró tímida — ¿crees que sea posible?—

— ¿Pasear? está bien— se encogió de hombros —te parece si te veo mañana en...—

— ¡No! ahora mismo— insistió poniéndose de pie —imagino que si se dan cuenta de que hoy escape vienen a buscarme—

—entonces ¿quieres un paseo o escaparte?— preocupado se planto al lado de Cat impidiéndole el paso, no quería meterse en problemas.

—hay un sitio, a unos kilómetros de aquí... solo llévame ahí y volvemos de inmediato— insistió — ¿por favor?— un gesto de tierna suplica lo desarmó totalmente.

Ya no le contestó, con un guiño le ofreció su brazo y Cat se colgó de inmediato sonriendo emocionada, salieron del lugar y se internaron en un camino de terracería, el silencio solo era roto por el rugir del motor.

Solo avanzaron unos veinte minutos, llegaron a lo alto de una colina y frente a ellos se distinguían las lejanas luces del muelle de la Flota.

— ¡Son tan hermosas!— susurró extasiada Cat arrebujándose en la chamarra — ¡como quisiera estar ahí!— se sentó en el pasto reseco, Leonard la imito mirando fijamente hacia las luces.

— ¿tanto te entusiasma la idea de enlistarte?—

— ¡Si!— respondió emocionada —darle de mi parte a la familia el orgullo de estar en la Flota, allá— ahora sus ojos azules estaban fijos en la luna creciente.

—Tu amiga Sonia habló de que las muchachas de este pueblo esperaban casarse... tener hijos— susurró con burla —creo que eres la extraña entre tus amigas—

—No son mis amigas es decir... amigas...amigas— respondió no muy segura de lo que decía —somos compañeras, vecinas, pero amigas con quien compartir sueños e ilusiones... nah—

—te entiendo—

—Y dime... ¿por qué huyes del planeta?— de nuevo le cambió el giro de la conversación.

—Porque soy un asesino serial de autopista... me buscan por secuestro, homicidio, tortura— respondió casualmente, vio de reojo como sonreía Cat — ¿no me crees?—

—no— contesto con la vista fija en el lejano muelle —eres un buen sujeto, eso se nota a kilómetros—

—Al menos eres la primer persona que me lo dice— bufó con sarcasmo.

— ¡anda cuéntame! ... que ese sea el pago de mi apuesta ¿vale?—

Leonard suspiró derrotado, al parecer la necedad de Caterina era más fuerte que su auto impuesto juramento de silencio, carraspeó y comenzó a hablar.

Hablo de la belleza física de Pam, de lo que le volvió totalmente loco por ella, de la boda, de la luna de miel, de su risa, su piel, sus labios, poco a poco cambio su tono, había rencor... no... Había dolor, por fin su alma herida pudo abrirse, reconoció que mucha de la culpa había sido de él por dedicarse más a su trabajo, a sus pacientes y no a ella... le habló del día que discutieron por no tener hijos... del vacío ese segundo aniversario con la demanda en sus manos cuando esperaba la noticia de un futuro hijo que llegara a salvar ese matrimonio fragmentado... la luna estaba en el cenit cuando termino de sacar esos recuerdos.

—Lo siento tanto— susurró Cat sinceramente apenada, lo tomó de la mano —no creí que lo hubieses pasado tan mal—

—Fue lo que me tocó vivir...— se encogió de hombros y aclaró la voz, fue cuando sintió la calida y suave mano de la chica haciendo una suave presion solidaria en sus dedos.

—Entiendo por qué quieres huir, pero no necesitas dejar el planeta para hacerlo— apenas se podía escuchar la voz de la muchacha que lo miraba fijamente, ignorando su anhelada meta que brillaba a la distancia.

—Créeme, necesito hacerlo— se recompuso y suavemente liberó su mano del toque de Cat —y dime ¿por qué quieres huir tu?—

—no quiero huir... quiero hacer algo más— respondió sonriéndole —no soy de las que se casan y viven en una bonita casa... quiero recorrer el universo, aprender... conocer a más personas—

—Sobre todo porque vives encerrada en este sitio— la interrumpió sonriente —es curioso... vives en un sitio ideal para mí... que debo irme... y voy a un lugar que es un sueño para ti... y debes quedarte—

— ¿irónico no crees?— suspiró preparándose para levantarse, él se le adelantó y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie —pero así es la vida— sacudió su ropa, fue cuando Leonard se percató que llevaba un ligero vestido floreado y zapatos de tacón, sin que combinaran con la vieja chamarra, estaba haciendo bastante frio.

— ¿De tu novio?— pregunto acomodándole la pesada prenda.

—no tengo novio, solo tuve que tomarla de prisa— contestó cerrándola hasta el cuello —gracias— sonriente le dio un suave golpecito en el brazo.

— ¿De qué?— confundido la ayudo a subir a la motocicleta, las piernas aunque delgadas estaban bien delineadas, le preocupó que el viento le levantara la falda cediéndole su chamarra para cubrirse un poco más, agradecida la acomodó de manera que protegía sus muslos y rodillas.

—Por dejarme conocerte— respondió sonriente —casi nunca tengo la oportunidad de conocer a nadie, sobre todo a alguien tan interesante como tú— fue una respuesta sincera, tan inocente y sin malicia que le creyó.

—Pues podemos vernos los días que estaré aquí... al menos dos semanas— trepo a la máquina, los delgados brazos de Cat rodearon su torso, incomodándolo un poco.

—Me gustaría mucho— contestó la chica a sus espaldas —mientras mi tío o mi hermano no se den cuenta—

—Va a ser nuestro secreto— con un solo movimiento de su pie la motocicleta rugió y veloz comenzó el camino de vuelta.

Dejó a Caterina en plena carretera, cerca de una desviación de terracería, al fondo del maltrecho camino se veían las luces de una casa... o granja, la muchacha le entregó su chamarra y echó a correr por el oscuro camino, mientras cerraba su abrigo la perdió de vista, la tela aún estaba tibia.

Esa noche durmió bien, hasta tuvo un bonito sueño, él como Director Médico en la Flota Estelar.

comment

Me alegra ver que tengo lectores, pero sería más lindo conocer sus opiniones.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Despertó aun más descansado, hablar con esa extraña le había hecho pensar en lo que sucedió en el pasado, Caterina no lo justificó, aceptó que gran parte del problema lo ocasionó él con sus ausencias e ideas de que "todo estaba bien", charlar con la muchacha alivio un poco su dolor.

Llegó con el veterinario cuando el reloj marcaba las siete de la mañana, ya tenían llamadas de emergencias y se distribuyeron el trabajo ¿sería mala idea quedarse indefinidamente? Tenía semana y media para decidirse, los primeros transportes a la base espacial de la Flota saldrían el día treinta de ese mes.

Pensaba en mil cosas mientras atendía a un becerro que se fracturara su pata por pisar un escondrijo de conejo cuando lo llamó el anciano veterinario.

—Leonard, lo buscan en el pórtico— sonriendo se acercó a revisar al vacuno paciente que tranquilo se dejaba atender por el joven médico —vaya ¡es una excelente curación! a este ritmo podré retirarme si decide quedarse—

McCoy no contestó, lo dejó para ir a la entrada de la casa temiendo lo peor, que el abogado de Pamela lo hubiera localizado y se presentara para dejarlo sin siquiera el exiguo sueldo con el que planeaba subsistir el resto del mes.

Salir del cobertizo donde refugiaban al becerro al patio iluminado por la brillante luz del medio día lo encegueció momentáneamente, alcanzó a distinguir una figura de pie, pero no reconoció quien era, hasta estar a unos pasos de distancia.

— ¡Que cara!— sonriendo Cat se acercó — ¿esperabas encontrarte con un klingon?—

—Algo así— respondió con alivio — ¿se puede saber que haces aquí?— confundido miró a su alrededor, una yegua nerviosa estaba atada a un poste, no la había visto cuando llegara al lugar — ¿es tuya?—

—De Ángela, otra de mis vecinas— respondió —y...—titubeo para proseguir, estaba claro que mentía —me topé con la señora Williams, te envía esto— y le entregó bruscamente un paquete caliente — ten cuidado, es comida—

— ¿La señora Williams?— la miró tan fijamente que apenada desvió el rostro

—si... ella, yo... voy a ver a Sonia y me la encontré— sin más dio media vuelta, estaba muy nerviosa — ¡cuídate!— trepó ágilmente a la yegua y echo a correr sin voltear atrás.

Dejó el paquete a un lado de su maletín médico, terminó con el becerro mientras el veterinario se despedía de los granjeros, Leonard montó su motocicleta para dirigirse al otro extremo del pueblo, un viejo perro ovejero se había enredado en unas zarzas venenosas y debía continuar con su tratamiento.

Cuando por fin tuvo tiempo para comer, decidió dirigirse al mirador que Caterina le enseñara la noche anterior, en pleno día solo se alcanzaba a distinguir la silueta de la mole de unobtainium que era armada en módulos... él iría en unos días en el grupo escolta que subiría parte del enorme plato.

— ¿Viendo tu futuro?— Leonard saltó sorprendido, al tiempo que Caterina se acercaba a su derecha, llevando las riendas de la yegua para atarla a un árbol cercano.

— ¿¡que demonios...!?—

— ¡tranquilo! ... no soy ninguna acosadora, simplemente estoy aburrida— se sentó a su lado —además dijiste anoche que podríamos seguir viéndonos mientras seguías en el pueblo—

—mientras no seas una asesina serial...— sonrió dando un bocado al estofado que le llevara la chica momentos atrás —cocina delicioso la señora Williams— susurró

—No lo hizo ella, lo hice yo— murmuró Cat un tanto apenada — ¡solo quiero que tengas una buena impresión de la humanidad antes de alejarte de la tierra!— contestó nerviosa cuando los ojos azules de Leonard se posaron en ella con un brillo de burla.

—¿será que quieres convencerme de quedarme?— dio otro bocado —cocinas mejor que Pamela, y aunque no pienso en matrimonio... quizá podamos ser más que amigos mientras permanezco en el pueblo— sin querer la miró de arriba a abajo, aunque delgada, no dejaba de ser un atractivo aperitivo.

— ¡Eres como el idiota de mi hermano!— chillo furiosa poniéndose de pie, él apenas pudo alcanzarla antes de que trepara en la yegua.

— ¡Tranquila, estoy jugando!— intento tomarla del brazo pero Cat se revolvió como serpiente evitando que la tocara.

— ¿jugando? te comportas como si yo quisiera algo contigo... ¡y te equivocas!... yo le pertenezco a la Federación... no tengo ojos para idiotas— gruñó soltándose —si confundes mi intención de tener con quien platicar de asuntos que no estén relacionados con este pueblo mal oliente con que quiero que tu... ¡estás loco! ¡Y no soy como tu ex esposa!— se soltó trepando ágilmente al animal que ya estaba nervioso, iniciando un furioso trote alejándose del lugar.

Terminó su almuerzo tranquilo, tal vez un poco confundido por la explosión de Caterina, pero si, tal vez sin querer dejo notar algo de su lado cretino al imaginar cómo sentiría la cálida piel de la chica bajo su cuerpo.

Esa noche el busco en el bar con sus amigas, más no encontró a ninguna de ellas, dio un par de vueltas por el pueblo en su motocicleta, tampoco las vio... así que se dirigió a la granja donde la llevara la noche anterior.

Apenas eran las siete de la noche, pero las luces de la planta baja estaban apagadas, solo la luz del pórtico y de tres habitaciones en la parte superior ¿ahora qué? ¿Tocar la puerta y arriesgar a Caterina a un castigo por preguntarle a su tío o al multimencionado hermano por ella? dejó los trastos del almuerzo en la entrada y salió de la zona llevando de lado su motocicleta, tal vez mañana podría disculparse con ella.

El problema no radicaba en que tal vez la jovencita se interesara en él, lo que Leonard sentía era el rechazo a una relación, por ahora no le interesaba un romance con una mocosa de veinte años cuando él tenía casi treinta, mucho menos con una pueblerina con sueños muy elaborados pues entonces terminaría como con Pamela.

Pamela, Pamela, Pamela, el nombre revolotea en su mente provocándoles diversas emociones, en las que el rencor predomina.

Entró a su dormitorio con un dolor de cabeza que eliminó de inmediato, se dio una ducha y tomo un medicamento auto prescrito para dormir.

— ¿Señor Leonard?— lo despertó la casera con un tímido murmullo —lo busca el Doctor Smith—

Salió de inmediato, con cara de sueño, apenas eran las cuatro de la mañana.

—Hijo, disculpa que venga a estas horas tan inapropiadas— se disculpo el anciano sin dejarlo decir nada —tengo que salir urgentemente, un caso que llevo estudiando desde hace algún tiempo se complicó, está a unas horas de distancia... no podré volver sino mañana en la tarde si todo sale bien ¿puedo confiarte a nuestros pacientes de mañana?—

—Por supuesto doctor— contestó en un bostezo — ¿quiere que vaya en este momento al consultorio?— el anciano asintió sonriente; el consultorio se encontraba emplazado en el mismo domicilio del viejo veterinario, así que tenía servicio de urgencias las 24 horas, Leonard debía cubrir ese turno.

El antiguo reloj sonó al dar las cinco de la mañana, McCoy cabeceaba incómodo en el sofá reclinable, cubierto por una gruesa manta cuando el comunicador fijo de oficina dio un par de bips.

— ¿Diga?— contesto con voz adormilada.

— ¿Disculpe el doctor Smith?— del otro lado la voz de un hombre sonó un tanto extrañado.

—Salió a una emergencia, soy ayudante del doctor—

—tengo un problema con uno de mis perros ¿puedo llevarlo en este momento?—

—Claro...señor...—

—Frank, Frank Davis—

—Esta bien, traiga al perro ¿cual es la emergencia?—

Cuando cortó la comunicación se movilizó para preparar el area de consulta, al parecer el animal se había accidentado con herramienta afilada y perdía sangre velozmente.

En cuestión de minutos ya revisaba al animal que gemia de dolor, era un hermoso ejemplar de viejo pastor inglés, la herida había sido cerrada y preparaba una solución liquida que ayudaría al animal a recuperar la sangre perdida.

—crei que se me moriría doctor— susurró preocupado Frank

—¿como fue que se lastimó?—

—entró al granero, una yegua pateo un soporte y mucha de la herramienta cayó sobre él— acaricio con cariño al can —lo tengo desde que era un cachorro—

—no se preocupe... va a estar bien— dio el liquido al animal que tomo de un trago, dio un par de lenguetazos a la mano del que lo curaba y se reincorporó con un poco más de energia —por ahora este chico debe descansar— con cuidado lo bajo de la mesa de exploraciones, Frank salio despues de pagar y agradecer de corazón que ayudara a su fiel amigo.

Despues de que amaneció recibio a los pacientes citados durante el día, que resultó ser muy tranquilo; Sonia y otra de sus amigas llegaron con un gato en brazos.

—¡hola forastero!— la morena lo saludo sonriente depositando al gato en la mesa —queremos que lo castres, va a ser un regalo—

—pobre pequeño— musitó acariciando al cachorrito que runruneaba en su mano —vengan por él en una hora— indicó cargando al minino.

—yo no puedo, viene Cat— respondio Sonia

—dudo que quiera venir— contestó a su vez Leonard mientras inyectaba al felino para dormirlo

—si, anoche me estaba platicando que te portaste como todo un patan con ella... fue cuando vimos que llegaste a dejar los trastos del almuerzo— sonrio burlona —podras querer engañar a mi amiga forastero, pero no a mi... — apoyo los codos en el mostrador mientras su acompañante leia algunos de los carteles del consultorio — no eres ese patan malcriado que buscas aparentar—

—no quiero aparentar nada, simplemente que se toma las cosas muy en serio—

—o tu las tomas muy en serio — susurró sin dejar su tono burlón — dudo mucho que te vea mas que como a un alma acongojada que busca no se que en la vida— Leonard la miró mal ¿la chica habria contado lo que le confió la noche anterior en la colina? —no hagas esa cara— Sonia definitivamente era insoportable — no me dijo pio por más que le insistí, pero no soy tonta... eres nuevo en el pueblo, no traes maldita cosa mas que tu vieja motocicleta y una mochila sucia... de algo escapas, y creeme siendo un pelafustán con mi amiga no lo vas a lograr—

—¿entonces? ¿supones que mi sueño es quedarme en este pueblucho y muera aquí convertido en que? ¿un fósil mediocre como todos ustedes?— respondió mientras ya realizaba la cirugía en el animal pasando un aparato que flasheaba de manera continua.

—no— contesto Sonia aguantando las ganas de lanzarle la guía turística que se empolvaba en el mostrador —solo que no pienses que por ser fuereño y guapo todas van a querer acostarse contigo... Cat tiene...— se corrigio para no cometer una indiscreción —es el mejor ser con el que puedas toparte en todo el universo conocido— lo miró fijamente —y ... si te atreves a lastimarla... no habrá lugar... ni siquiera en el centro mismo de la galaxia donde puedas ocultarte de mi... o de quienes la queremos—

— he recibido amenazas peores, además ella no piensa lo mismo de ti — gruñó sin dejar de atender al gato.

—lo se... — carraspeo incomoda — pero la entiendo... y no me molesta en lo absoluto, es posible que te vea solo como a un niño idiota desamparado— dio una palmada en el mostrador para hacer que volteara a verla —así que Cat viene por el gato... — dejó algunos créditos impresos y dio la media vuelta —creeme que la haré venir asi sea atada o a rastras— y salio del consultorio seguida de su inexpresiva amiga.

Ya habían pasado horas, sin desayunar, con un calor agobiante y además el gato llorón que exigia atención cada cinco segundos, todas sus consultas cumplidas... Leonard moría de aburrición y hambre.

Lo peor era que el único sitio donde podría comer o sea, el bar, estaba cerrado y no quería molestar a la señora Williams con un pedido que difícilmente la anciana mujer pudiera llevarle.

Comment

Muchas gracias Kane Noona por tu review, se agradece muchísimo y ojalá te siga gustando la historia, ya casi la tengo terminada, es decir, hasta "into the darkness" así que solo la iré afinando y haciendo algunas correcciones. Muchas gracias por tus sugerecias.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Casi ya era media tarde y resignado a aguantar sin alimento hasta la vuelta del veterinario se dedico a asear el espacio donde resguardaban a los animales en observación cuando el tintineo de las campanillas en la puerta lo hicieron regresar al mostrador.

—Vengo por el gato— Caterina seguía si no furiosa, reticente a hablar con él —Sonia me obligó a recogerlo—

— ¿Amenazo a que mataría al animal después de una larga tortura?— se burló sacando al animalito de la jaula donde ya dormía una siesta, lo deposito en el mostrador —mira, está completo y bien, quizá necesite comer, es todo—

—de eso me ocupo yo— resoplo tomando al gatito en sus brazos, de inmediato el animalito comenzó a ronronear, dio media vuelta; apenas había salido y Leonard saltó el mostrador para darle alcance, por lo que vio, caminaría hasta su casa.

—Caterina lo siento...— suspiró buscando las palabras apropiadas —admito que sí, me porte un poco grosero—

—No tengo la culpa que estés molesto con la humanidad y que desconfíes de todos— susurró también más tranquila, el gatito no dejaba de ronronear —si has confundido mis intenciones de entablar una amistad con otra cosa yo...—

— Entiendo y me disculpo por ello— respondió — ¿aceptas cenar conmigo esta noche?—

—No puedo, estoy castigada— susurró dándole pequeños besos en la cabeza al gatito, evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿castigada?—

—ayer... no até bien a "menta"... la yegua... tiró herramienta sobre el perro de Frank... ama a ese animal más que a cualquier persona— suspiró —así que solo vine por el gato... me espera en la tienda de antigüedades—

— ¿Vives en la granja de Frank?— Cat asintió

—te trajo al perro en la madrugada ¿no es así?— suspiró —no entiende que asustó a Menta, me riñó, se llevo a la yegua, me prohibió salir sola...—

—Todo un tirano—

—Algo así— sonrió —gracias por cuidar a Butters... vanu-tanaf-kitaun — le hizo un guiño y levanto la patita del gato como si éste se despidiera —"gracias doc"— musitó en voz aguda y echo a andar hacia el centro del pueblo.

Así que el granjero mal encarado era conocido de Caterina, tal vez era algo así como su tutor... no imponía mucho, sobre todo después de verlo preocupado o más bien angustiado por el perro ¿y si se arriesgaba a hablar con el hombre? no, en ese pueblo por lo visto que un hombre se reuniera con una mujer era ya condicionante de matrimonio y no quería más malos entendidos, sobre todo sin saber por qué Cat vivía en la granja de ese hombre.

Por fin su jefe volvió, desvelado y también hambriento preparó una comida rápida que ambos devoraron.

El Dr. Smith le concedió la tarde libre con paga completa ¿que haría? subió a su motocicleta y echo a andar por un camino terroso.

Casi daban las seis de la tarde y se encontró con la granja de Davies ¿por que fue? aparcado a un costado del porche estaba un viejo automóvil clásico y una motocicleta negra con gris, mucho más moderna que la de él, una vieja Harley D. 2150.

Los ladridos del perro se escucharon antes de que pudiera acercarse más a la casa, el perro le reconoció de inmediato y lo alcanzo dando brincos de gusto, haciendo una fiesta al humano que horas atrás le hiciera sentir bien.

— ¡Pinto!— lo llamó Frank saliendo del granero, sucio de polvo y grasa; entrecerró los ojos para identificar al intruso.

—Buenas tardes señor Davies— le saludo antes que pudiera decirle otra cosa —vengo a ver como se encuentra mi paciente— acaricio la cabeza melenuda del perro que no dejaba de saltar cerca de él.

—Está muy bien doctor— sonriendo Frank limpio la grasa de sus manos —venga, conozca a los hermanos de este malcriado— y lo llevó a la parte trasera de la granja, un total de tres perros viejo pastor inglés que se mostraban inquietos por los ladridos de Pinto.

—Es una buena camada— opinó mirando de reojo hacia la casa, se escuchó la puerta trasera rechinar.

— ¡Voy a la ciudad!— la voz de un joven salió de la cocina y la puerta se cerró.

— ¡Este muchacho! — Frank sonriente ni siquiera le contestó —no puede quedarse quieto ni una sola hora—

—Típico de los jóvenes... imagino que es casi un niño—

—veintidós años, pero es voluntarioso y me ayuda mucho en las labores de la granja, además de que tiene excelente calificaciones—

Leonard no contestó, no le interesaba conocer al muchacho, tal vez le interesaba conocer el por que Caterina vivía en esa misma granja.

—Veo que Pinto se ha recuperado— suspiró sacudiéndose la ropa llena de polvo —si gusta llevarlo pasado mañana a la consulta para darlo de alta—

—Claro doctor— Frank dudó un momento — ¿quiere quedarse a cenar? casi no tenemos visitas y mi muchacho se ha escapado, tal vez lo vea hasta mañana en la tarde—

—no quiero ser inoportuno—

— ¡Pero no lo es!— soltó Davies dándole un golpe en el hombro - tengo en casa a una chica que prepara un delicioso pastel tuwaly— buscó con la mirada en las habitaciones del segundo piso — ¿donde está esta muchacha? ¡Caterina!—

— ¡Si! — la chica salió corriendo del granero, aguantó la respiración al encontrarse con McCoy.

— ¿Tienes suficiente rekja en la despensa?— ella negó —ve a la tienda, tenemos invitado y vas a preparar una cena especial y tu pastel —le entregó unos créditos impresos —asegúrate que sea natural, no replica—

—si señor— respondió obediente.

—haber si alcanzas a Tib— ordenó y Cat echó a correr hacia la casa, en un minuto se escuchó arrancar la motocicleta.

—Disculpe pero... ¿no dijo que el muchacho tal vez no volvería hasta mañana?— aguanto sonreírse al ver el gesto de contrariedad que hiciera su anfitrión.

— ¡Demonios es cierto!— sacó su comunicador y Leonard lo detuvo.

—si quiere voy por la muchacha, llegué en mi motocicleta... no es como la de ustedes pero... creo que soportará un viaje de ida y vuelta—

— ¡Pero doctor usted es mi invitado!—

—lo sé, y no es correcto que me presente a cenar con las manos vacías, así me da la oportunidad de traer... no se... un buen Aldebaran— susurró sugestivamente, Frank valoró el ofrecimiento.

— bien... supongo que si se da prisa alcanzar a Caterina; es una mocosa rubia y desgarbada... bastante desaliñada para su edad—

—Sé dónde buscarla si va a la tienda que conozco— respondió aguantando una risilla burlona; salió de la propiedad forzando el motor, no quería que su amiga discutiera con el vago del muchacho.

Alcanzó a distinguir cuando Caterina descendió de la motocicleta, al que no vio bien fue al chico porque llevaba un casco que impedía verle el rostro; esperó a la muchacha hasta que salió de la tienda.

—me hubieras avisado que venias por mí, me han regañado por salir corriendo—

—Frank te regaña si respiras— contestó tomando la bolsa con víveres y guardándolas en el portaequipaje lateral —vamos a pasar por algo antes— y arrancó en cuanto sintió los brazos de la chica alrededor de su cintura.

Mientras Caterina charlaba con la señora Williams, Leonard entró corriendo a su dormitorio y sacó con mucho cuidado una botella, se reflejó un instante en el espejo y acomodó el flequillo largo que le caía de lado en la frente.

—Señor McCoy si quiere puede llevarse mi automóvil— ofreció la casera entregándole unas llaves —me preocupa que Cat tenga un accidente de motocicleta—

—no se preocupe se manejar...—

—Leonard, si Dotty se preocupa por algo lo mejor es hacerle caso— tomó las llaves — ¿o no sabes conducir?—

—Por supuesto que sé hacerlo— gruñó arrebatándoselas —no se preocupe, llego antes de las diez—

—Vuelve a la hora que quieras hijo— con gesto maternal le dio una palmadita en la mejilla —poco a poco nos quedamos sin jóvenes— murmuró acongojada —o al menos con buenos jóvenes—

— Si...— Cat dejó escapar un suspiro —como sea ¿nos vamos?—

Acomodaron la compra de Caterina y la botella de Aldebaran en el asiento de atrás.

—Tienen buenos gustos en antigüedades— murmuró al escuchar el suave ronroneo del motor —un Rolls Royce phantom drophead coupe... asientos de piel...—

—es una joya familiar de Dorothy... Dotty— contestó Cat mirando al frente —todos conocemos su historia, en resumidas cuentas este automóvil perteneció a un maharajá en el siglo 21; el bisabuelo del esposo de Dorothy fue embajador y se hizo muy amigo de este millonario—

—mucho antes del primer viaje warp—

—Si— Cat miraba el campo —es de los pocos clásicos de lujo que sobrevivieron a la tercera guerra—

— ¿y que modelo es el que tienen en la granja?—

— ¡es un cacharro que armaron él y Tib! — una risita burlona se le escapó —les gusta armar cosas, se encontraron los despojos de un chevrolet, que ellos adoran, le metieron motor hibrido, piezas de aquí y de allá... creo que hasta quisieron adaptarle un motor de...— McCoy la interrumpió divertido.

— ¡Hey! nada de tecnicismos por favor— su risa era agradable, él mismo lo admitió cuando se vio reflejado en el retrovisor esbozando una sonrisa relajada.

— ¡Pero tu preguntaste!— reclamo también entre risas Caterina

—Por cierto, ignoraba que hablabas vulcan—

—Vulcan, klingon, balbuceo algo de esperanto... no tengo mucho que hacer en este sitio— respondió sin darle importancia, en ese momento llegaban a la granja, la chica descendió de inmediato llevando la bolsa con los víveres.

— ¡Ya llegué! — avisó entrando a la cocina, Frank ya limpio recibió a Leonard invitándolo a pasar a la sala.

Definitivamente Caterina era una excelente cocinera, degustó el postre del que pidió doble ración, en cuanto terminaron de cenar, Frank destapó la botella que llevara su invitado, sin decir palabra pero con una dura mirada indicó a la joven que debía retirarse, ni siquiera ceno con ellos en el comedor.

—Debo disculparme Doctor McCoy... tengo... que hacer mis deberes— era un claro pretexto, Frank asintió y Leonard se puso de pie para despedirla con un suave apretón de manos.

—Excelente — tras varios minutos por fin hablo su anfitrión, degustaba el whiskey como buen catador — ¿puedo preguntar donde adquirió tan delicioso néctar?—

—Regalo de uno de mis tantos pacientes... recorrer el país en ocasiones me da estos lujos— sonrió dando un suave trago a su vaso — y dígame ¿que estudia su sobrino?—

—Mi muchacho es algo así como un autodidacta aunque asiste al colegio — respondió orgulloso.

-¿Y Caterina?- Frank bufó algo molesto

— Caterina, es muy extraña, tal vez como su propio padre... por eso debo tenerla muy bien controlada—

— ¿Y que estudia?— insistió sirviéndole otra copa.

—De todo, libro que cae en sus manos, escritos, tesis de la federación ¡tiene un archivo de información similar al de la biblioteca de la Federación! y lo peor de todo, es que los lee al grado de memorizarlos— era evidente que le molestaba hablar de la chica.

— ¿lo peor?—

—Tengo instrucciones de evitar que deje el planeta, le decía que es una niña muy extraña— se sirvió otra copa y el whiskey comenzaba a hacerle efecto soltando su lengua —no es tan humana como aparenta, creo que es un experimento—

—La niña si es rara— le dio la razón —pero ¿un experimento?—

—vaya usted a saber... su padre murió hace años, la madre de la mocosa quiso tener una hija que la acompañara y solicitó fertilización artificial, sin embargo Cat es idéntica a su padre, incluso el mismo carácter como si hubiera sido criada por él mismo... pero también ...— carraspeo nervioso —como sea debo mantenerla en la tierra—

Siguieron hablando de trivialidades, cosas de "granjeros" que aliviaron por un momento las tensiones que acarreaba desde años atrás y por el claro enojo de su anfitrión decidió no preguntar mas por Caterina; a las diez de la noche en punto se levantó.

—Gracias por la velada, pero ya es hora de retirarme— le dio un fuerte apretón de manos a Frank que lo atrajo para corresponderle con un abrazo.

—Bienvenido al pueblo doctor, y es una pena que tenga que enlistarse— arrastraba las palabras adormilado por el whiskey — ¡quédese más tiempo!—

—Se lo agradezco pero tengo que devolverle su auto a Dotty, además tuve guardia completa anoche— respondió espabilándose evitando el tema de su partida de Riverside —me despide de Cat—

— ¡Caterina!— gritó Frank, se escucharon pasos en la planta alta y una carrerita en la escalera, la muchacha ya vestía un gracioso pijama de franela color rosa y llevaba al gato en los brazos — ¡despídete muchacha!—

—Buenas noches doctor— susurró confundida y con el susto en los ojos al ver tomado a Frank —y gracias por atender a Butters—

—descuida... ¿esta... todo bien?— evidencio su pregunta mirando de reojo a Frank que se sostenía del quicio de la puerta.

—Creo... que con una noche de sueño todo estará bien— respondió bajando completamente de la escalera — ¿me ayuda a llevarlo a su dormitorio?—

— ¡No no no yo puedo solo!— balbuceo totalmente ebrio y se fue deslizando por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso.

McCoy llevó a Frank hasta su dormitorio donde Cat ya le tenía listas las mantas, la chica lo arropó un poco preocupada.

—Espero que no se levante— susurró —regularmente me dice cosas muy desagradables cuando toma—

— ¿solo eso?—

—Si... creo que además debo soportar ese miedo que me tiene— suspiró cerrando la puerta del dormitorio de Frank —como sea, hoy tengo que apañarme sola, Tib no está—

—El muchacho—

—si, fue de parranda a la ciudad y suele volver a los dos días o más si alguna chica lo recibe en su dormitorio el tiempo que él quiera— sonrió —como sea, gracias por ayudarme a subirlo—

—tranquila... ¿quieres que me quede? tal vez necesite darle un tranquilizante—

—no, estaré bien, además anoche tuviste guardia y estás muy cansado— lo miró fijamente, con un reflejo muy tierno en los ojos azules —maneja con cuidado— lo acompañó hasta la puerta y esperó en el porche hasta que lo vio desaparecer por el camino de tierra.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

La primera semana en Riverside fue un bálsamo para su atormentada conciencia, dejó de culparse por el divorcio, sin dejar de odiar a Pamela, conoció a la mayoría de los granjeros del lugar y a grandes rasgos disfrutó de la calma del lugar.

Su rutina no podía ser lo más relajante, al amanecer se preparaba para trabajar, a medio día comía ya fuera con la señora Williams su casera o en casa del veterinario, viudo y gran cocinero, regresaba al trabajo y a media tarde llegaba de vuelta al hostal, se daba un baño y salía a cenar, eso dependía mucho si Caterina podía fugarse desde temprano de la vigilancia o le permitían asistir al bar con sus amigas.

Al iniciar la segunda semana en Riverside, entregó en la oficina de reclutamiento un chip con sus documentos, expediente y currículo, lo que le evitaría hacer algunos exámenes y con suerte recibir un cargo médico lo más pronto posible.

Siguió trabajando el resto del lunes, Frank llevó a Pinto a su última revisión y lo acompañó Caterina llevando a Butters en una pequeña jaula, al parecer al granjero le parecía muy divertido azuzar al perro en contra del gato.

—Cuídalo— pidió Cat en un murmullo a Leonard mientras el granjero llevaba a Pinto a la camioneta —estoy segura que lo va a dejar a merced de sus sucios perros—

—no te preocupes, cuando vaya a comer lo dejo con Dotty—

— ¿Terminaron ya con ese animalejo?— preguntó Frank entrando a la veterinaria, Leonard fingió revisarlo.

—creo que lo mejor será tenerlo en observación— le respondió a Frank, aparentando ignorar a Caterina.

Así Butters estuvo un tiempo resguardado por McCoy mientras la vida transcurría lentamente en ese pueblo olvidado en la galaxia.

— ¿Doctor?— Al segundo día de resguardar al minino, la casera tocó a su puerta — ¿podemos hablar?—

—Claro— salió terminando de cerrar su chamarra, estaba por salir a trabajar — ¿que sucede?—

—El gatito ¿es de Caterina?— preguntó apenada, él asintió —ay Doctor— musitó —es que creo que está enfermito—

Sin entender a lo que se refería la siguió, el gato estaba acurrucado en uno de los cojines de la sala, temblaba y maullaba quedamente.

— ¿Que tienes?— con cuidado lo levanto, era tan pequeño que cabía en una de sus manos, Butters dio un maullido lastimero.

— Creo que extraña a Cat— opinó la mujer sentándose a su lado — es tan pequeñito —

— ¿no ha comido?—

— Nada Doctor — compungida le enseño un platito en la entrada de la cocina.

Leonard llevó al minino a su habitación, tenía que avisarle a Cat, en cuanto cerró la puerta y soltó al gato, este se acurrucó en su cama.

— Olvídalo — le gruñó al bicho que seguía maullando débilmente, marcó al comunicador de Sonia.

— ¿Amargado? ¿Que quieres? — la burlona voz de la morena le crispó los nervios.

— llama a Caterina, creo que el gato se está muriendo —

— ¿que dices? — Bufó — seguramente le diste algo —

— Antes de que saques conjeturas llámala, dile que la espero en la casa de la señora Williams —

Llamó al veterinario, no tenía corazón para abandonar al gato, tal vez Frank lo había envenenado, necesitaba saber que comía cuando estaba con ella.

Caterina llegó en diez minutos, sudorosa y agitada con el cabello alborotado por el viento.

— ¿que tiene? — preocupada entró en su habitación, tomando al gato entre sus brazos.

— No ha querido comer... llora mucho — se encogió de hombros, finalmente era médico de humanos, no de animales.

La muchacha no hablo, miró fijamente al gatito que de inmediato dejó de lloriquear.

— Sabes que te quiero mucho, que no voy a abandonarte — murmuró la muchacha al oído del felino que comenzó a runrunear — se que debí avisarte que te quedarías con Leonard, él es muy bueno y va a cuidarte —

— creo que en vez de hablar con Butters deberíamos ir a la veterinaria — sugirió incomodo, no quería que la chica comenzara a llorar si el gato estaba envenenado y moría ahogado en su vomito mientras se convulsionaba en los brazos que lo acunaban.

— Espera — susurró con voz tranquila — solo tenía miedo — lo miró sonriendo — ven — le invitó a sentarse a su lado.

— ¿solo era miedo? —Bufó — resulta que eres una especie de Dr. Dolittle— farfulló burlón.

— En lo absoluto, solo soy más observadora que tu —murmuró — dame tu mano —lo tomó con delicadeza, guio su mano hasta que tocara al gato — ¿ves Butters? no te va a hacer daño... puede parecer un ogro pero no lo es— el gato dio un gracioso maullido — Leonard va a cuidarte mientras encuentro donde esconderte en casa ¿entendido? — de nuevo respondió con un suave chillido y atrapó uno de los dedos de McCoy con sus patitas.

— ¿Terapia gatuna?— sonriente rascaba la panza de Butters y Cat se lo entregó.

— Es solo un bebito, es obvio que tenía miedo — sonrió acariciando la cabeza del gatito — pero sabe que vas a cuidar de él—

— creo que tengo que curar un toro en la granja cercana a la de Frank ¿podrías decirle al animal que no voy a dañarlo?— sonrió acostando a Butters en la cama, de inmediato el minino se acurrucó en una de las almohadas.

— Hmm no creo —sonriente se puso de pie — solo necesitas observar lo que te rodea — lo acaricio de la mejilla —no es tan difícil Leo — sin que lo esperara la tomó de la muñeca retirándole la mano.

— Por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso — gruñó mirándola fijamente a los ojos y soltándola.

— Lo siento —apenada dio un paso atrás.

— no... Cat... —la volvió a tomar de la mano —es decir, no pienses que me molesta... es solo que...— titubeaba, no encontraba las palabras necesarias para expresar lo que sentía.

— Tranquilo — los delgados labios rosados se curvaron en una dulce sonrisa — entiendo — y dando media vuelta salió de la habitación.

El jueves recibió notificación por parte del la Flota Estelar; según el viejo calendario gregoriano debía presentarse el domingo próximo con sus pertenencias, había sido aceptado y comenzaría con su entrenamiento.

— ¿Como está Butters?— Caterina entró corriendo al local, el viejo Smith la miró confundido pero sonrió al ver que Leonard se adelantaba para contestarle.

—está bien, debes hablar con Dorothy... ya no podré cuidarlo— murmuró guiándola hacia el área de revisión de los animales —recibí mi carta aceptación, el lunes en la tarde tengo que abordar la lanzadera y...—

—si, sé que parte del disco va a ser llevado y que habrá un par de transportes llevándose a los candidatos a...— tragó saliva —ayúdame a ir contigo— susurró —por favor—

—Caterina eres mayor de edad... tu puedes hacer tu solicitud... Frank no puede detenerte—

— ¡lo sé pero me da miedo!—

— ¿miedo? ¿Prefieres pasar el resto de tu vida en este lugar en vez de enfrentarlo?— la tomó de la mano —Cat, aunque te llevara conmigo no estaríamos juntos, o al menos eso creo— carraspeo —es un sistema distinto—

—Leonard... por favor— gimoteo, gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Él ya no le contestó, solo limpio los húmedos surcos y la atrajo para darle un abrazo.

La chica dejó la veterinaria, el doctor Smith se le acercó a McCoy que la observaba mientras la joven montaba a Menta y salía en un furioso galope.

—Es una pena que tenga que irse doctor...— suspiró el anciano —tal vez este lugar no sea como su primer consultorio... o sus pacientes no sean millonarios personajes... pero aquí lo queremos mucho, le tenemos en alta estima—

—Se lo agradezco doctor pero...— intentó sonreírle —no está en mis planes quedarme... debo dejar el pasado atrás—

—Habla del pasado Leonard... no del planeta— contesto Smith devolviéndose al interior del local —si gusta puede tomarse el resto de la semana para preparar su partida—

—le... yo...— titubeo —encontré un par de reemplazos que posiblemente puedan ayudarle—

—gracias hijo... creo que lo mejor será traspasar el negocio— y entró a su despacho.

No creyó que le costaría abandonar el pueblo; había hecho excelentes amistades incluyendo a la odiosa de Sonia y el resto de amigas de Caterina, Smith y Dotty que regularmente le contaban viejas historias, Frank o el tendero... incluso la mujer encargada de la lavandería y que le insistía en que se comprara al menos otro juego de jeans.

Pero sobre todo, la cálida y sensible presencia de Caterina... era una chica sana, agradable, quizá perfecta... pero él se resistía a que en menos de dos semanas la muchachita le hiciera cosquillitas en el corazón, aunque de repente si, lograba sentir ese cosquilleo ¿o sería acaso una arritmia?


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Por ser viernes el local estaba a reventar, un juego de base ball importante se transmitiría y era posible que Frank y el muchacho se presentaran en el lugar.

Quedó de pasar por la chiquilla a casa de Sonia, ya que diría que estarían en una velada de chicas, cuando llegó por ella, las cuatro amigas de la joven lo veían sonriendo nerviosas por la ventana del dormitorio, sin que lo esperara Cat salió por otra de las ventanas del piso superior y tras pensarlo un minuto saltó hacia el alto árbol a un costado de la casa, con un poco de dificultad descendió y se acercó a él jadeante y con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡vamos! te tengo una sorpresa— susurró tirando de su brazo para subir a la motocicleta, en unos minutos ya estaban en la loma de una de las reservas ecológicas auspiciadas por la federación, en el lugar que habían adoptado para tomar la merienda mientras veían hacia el muelle donde se construía una de las más grandes naves interestelares.

— ¡Un regalo para ti!— emocionada Caterina sacó de su mochila un paquete que parecía ser pesado, sin entender mucho Leonard lo abrió y recibió de golpe el fuerte aroma a café natural.

— ¿Como sabes que me encanta?— sin ocultar su sorpresa lo envolvió de nuevo para evitar que perdiera el delicioso aroma.

—la señora Williams me lo dijo ayer que nos encontramos en la tienda... estaba comprando esto— le entregó otro paquete un poco menos voluminoso, envuelto en simple papel reciclado —espero que te guste—

Sin saber que más esperar lo abrió, se trataba de un suéter de suave tela color gris con vivos azules

—se que allá hace mucho frio— sonrió nerviosa —espero que te gusten los colores que elegí—

—Me dejaste sin saber que decir— titubeo un poco abochornado

— ¡Pues no digas nada y póntelo!— Cat no dejaba de sonreír mirándolo con ojos chispeantes

McCoy se puso la prenda, realmente cómoda y abrigadora

—Gracias— respondió en voz baja —pero... ¿por qué?—

—Porque pronto te vas a ir... y no vas a despedirte— susurró, había un dejo de tristeza en su voz

— ¿Por qué piensas eso?— no comprendía a lo que la muchacha se refería, ciertamente pronto partiría y si, pensaba despedirse de ella, quizá llevarla un poco más allá del pueblo, una visita a la ciudad, comprarle algo... pero no irse como un ladrón en la oscuridad.

—No me hagas caso— tratando de ocultar su tristeza sonrió de nuevo y se encogió de hombros — ¡ten! — sacó un emparedado de su mochila y comenzaron a cenar en silencio.

Casi a media noche llevó de vuelta a la muchacha a casa de su amiga, las luces estaban apagadas y todo en silencio.

— ¿Habrán salido?— nerviosa estrujaba sus manos, si no podía entrar definitivamente tendría problemas.

—Llámala— le dio su comunicador, marcó nerviosa pero no obtuvo respuesta, le dirigió una mirada de cachorro asustado.

— ¿que hago?—

—si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa... puedes decir que has peleado con tus amigas y que me pediste que te llevara—

— ¡olvídalo! Tib es capaz de inventarse una historia con tal de provocar un problema mayor— susurró nerviosa —aunque...creo que es lo mejor— encogió los hombros y trepó de nuevo en la parte trasera de la motocicleta.

Dejó la máquina oculta entre los árboles que bordeaban el camino hacia la granja, no utilizaron el camino principal, llegaron hasta un granero que se alzaba entre las sombras.

—Tengo una entrada secreta— susurró abriendo una puerta lateral —esto... gracias— susurró apenada —buenas noches—

—si... ¿mañana nos vemos?—

—no creo... todos estarán en casa, desvelados por el partido— escucharon el claxon del viejo auto clásico, al parecer llegaban felices por el resultado del juego — ¡escóndete!— susurró asustada tirando de Leonard, ocultándose ambos en el granero; las voces de varias personas llegaron a ellos — ¡demonios, trajo a sus amigos!—

— ¿Estás bien?— apenas podía distinguirla entre las sombras, no le había soltado el brazo pero estaban tan cerca que sentía como respiraba nerviosa.

—Son unos... — bufo molesta —cuando están más que borrachos tengo que encerrarme en mi habitación—

—Tranquila... puedo hacerte compañía un rato más— tuvo el impulso de acariciarle el cabello pero se detuvo.

—no... Es mejor que te vayas— susurró soltándolo —mañana tienes que trabajar temprano y... bueno... tu viaje...—

—Tengo el fin de semana libre... me voy el lunes—

—Es que...— gimoteo Cat abrazándolo — ¡quiero que te quedes, eres la única persona en el pueblo que me comprende, que entiende de lo que hablo!—

—Aunque últimamente me he planteado quedarme, sabes que no puedo, debo seguir adelante— susurró acariciándole tiernamente la nuca —si el abogado de Pamela se entera que estoy trabajando aquí... son capaces de buscarme para estafarme aún más—

—Entiendo— gimió aguantando el llanto, levantó el rostro para verlo de frente —lo siento, soy muy egoísta— intentó sonreír.

—Tranquila— susurró limpiando una lágrima de la mejilla sonrosada, se inclinó y sin más le dio un suave y tierno beso, apenas un roce en los rosados labios —prométeme que no vas a llorar más— susurró sin alejarse de ella, no comprendió esa extraña sensación, saber de antemano que la muchachita no lo rechazaría.

—Te lo prometo— respondió abrazándolo con más fuerza, Leonard la rodeo con sus brazos y retomo la caricia, el roce que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en un beso apasionado.

Por unos instantes la chica se aferró a él devolviéndole con la misma intensidad la caricia, el único sonido era el chasqueo de sus labios que devorándose ansiosos, Leonard comenzó a besarle la mejilla, lentamente bajó al cuello donde comenzó a succionar la piel haciéndola gemir y respirar con dificultad.

—Creo que te amo Leonard— resonó la voz en su mente y sintió los brazos de la muchacha abrazándolo con más fuerza, estas palabras lo confundieron sin embargo no la libero, solo se detuvo al sentir la suave presión de la mano de Caterina en su pecho intentando alejarlo.

Comment... Noona tranquila jaja... deja que la historia fluya solo disfrutala. Gracias por tu review...


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo dedicado a Kane Noona

Capitulo 8

Desconcertado por lo que creyó escuchar más la presión de la mano de la joven en su pecho lo detuvieron, alejándose unos centímetros de ella.

—Cat— balbuceo con las manos extendidas, ella lo había soltado.

—Tranquilo— por fin levantó el rostro, sin verlo a los ojos —todo está bien...— sonrió —ve a la Academia, no me defraudes— no le dio la mano; Caterina dio la media vuelta y salió del granero por una estrecha puerta oculta entre el tractor y demás equipo de labranza.

Cat tenía razón, se iría sin despedirse... aunque de inicio quiso hablar con la muchacha y la buscó en el bar la noche del sábado, Sonia le explico que Frank la había ido a buscar a su casa, al no encontrarla la castigo por salirse y haberse ido sola a la granja, que le había quitado su comunicador y estaba estrechamente vigilada.

McCoy salía del bar cuando escuchó que comenzaba una pelea.

El domingo hizo algunas compras, se despidió del veterinario y pagó a la señora Williams, le dejó su motocicleta para que la vendiera, no la necesitaría más pues partiría el lunes por la mañana, cuando el autobús de enlistados pasara por el pueblo.

—Ojalá le guste el desayuno Leonard— con la tristeza reflejada en sus cansados ojos Dotty le sirvió un plato de waffles, preparados de tal manera que sorprendió a McCoy, eran casi las cinco de la mañana y la anciana se había tomado la atención de prepararle un desayuno de despedida.

— ¡vaya! ¿Cómo sabe que me gustan los waffles con crema de maíz?— glotón comenzó a comer — hmm queso... ¡Dios! mortadela— sonrió después de tragar con dificultad — Dotty es usted adivina—

—no hijo, antier me visito Cat mientras usted terminaba su jornada con Michael— la mujer se refería al veterinario —me pidió que por favor le preparara este desayuno— limpio una lagrimita con la punta de su delantal —que ella no podría venir a hacerlo personalmente—

—No recuerdo haber hablado con ella de mis gustos — un poco contrariado terminó el último bocado —Dotty, créame que si por mi fuera yo...— suspiró —no sabe cuánto le agradezco sus atenciones, sus cuidados— tomó la mano de la anciana y le dio un beso respetuoso en el dorso — le prometo visitarla en cuanto termine mi entrenamiento básico—

—gracias— sonrió dándole una tierna palmada en la mejilla — ese día haremos una barbacoa ¿te parece bien?—

Leonard asintió intentando sonreír, si dos semanas antes le hubieran dicho que se encariñaría con todas esas personas no lo hubiera creído; el claxon del autobús de cadetes lo sobresaltó, tomó su mochila y dio un fuerte abrazo a Dotty.

El autobús estaba frente a la casa, algunos cadetes cabeceaban ya que aún no amanecía, miró de reojo en dirección a la granja de Frank, quizá con la esperanza de ver a la rubia montando a Menta acercándose veloz, la calle estaba solitaria, oscura y fría.

Apenas despuntaban tímidamente los primeros rayos de sol en el día menos esperado para la muchacha; Caterina estaba con Sonia, mirando hacia el astillero.

—Ve... tienes que hacerlo— susurró la morena a la chica que en silencio dejaba escapar un par de lágrimas — ¿tanto lo quieres?—

—No es eso— susurró con voz quebrada —es... distinto... nunca había sentido nada así— trató de sonreír —quizá solo lo estoy idealizando—

— ¿Idealizando?— suspiró Sonia —desde que lo conociste te perdí la pista, ninguno de los chicos sabía nada de ti— la tomó de la mano —sé que Leonard es especial, llamó tu atención desde el primer instante—

—Pero no logre nada— sonrió con tristeza — está bien que se vaya... está cumpliendo su sueño—

—nena, su sueño no era salir del planeta— las palabras de Sonia por fin rompieron el frágil muro que había puesto la rubia para no llorar a mares.

— ¡Lo sé!— gimió en voz muy baja — ¡pero tampoco soy su sueño! ¡Él está rodeado de pesadillas!—

—Su ex— afirmo su amiga abrazándola —tiene mucho miedo—

— ¡Tanto como yo!— sin poder aguantar más liberó un ronco estertor nacido en su pecho — ¡Tib también se fue! ¡Estoy sola Sonia, estoy sola!—

—¡Pero nunca pudiste contar con James!— intentó consolarla —al menos solo deberás soportar a Frank— Cat no contestó, solo la abrazó con fuerza ocultándose en el pecho de su amiga, con mucho dolor dentro de ella, una sensación que nunca había tenido de manera tan poderosa; estaba sola, tenía la certeza de estar sola.

Leonard abordó el autobús que lo llevaría astillero junto con otros prospectos de cadetes, mientras recorría el camino hacia su destino, logró ver la silueta de la colina donde llevara a Caterina esas dos semanas y una rara sensación lo estremeció, era casi como ver a la chica, llorando desgarradoramente abrazada a Sonia, mirando la plateada estructura que reflejaba los rayos del sol, suspiró intentado borrar esa imagen de su mente hasta que los gritos de algunos oficiales lo distrajeron; tras varias indicaciones, revisiones de listas y asignaciones subió a una lanzadera; se sentía extrañamente vacio ¿y si bajaba para volver a Riverside?

No, era una locura, si Frank no aceptaba que estuviera con ella era capaz de hacerle algo a la joven. Cada vez se ponía más nervioso e inquieto, detestaba la claustrofóbica sensación de estar atado a un asiento, y las ventanas ¡malditas ventanas! estaba claro que su fobia a volar era un buen impedimento, si, tenía que volver por Caterina, cambiar su identidad y llevarla a la ciudad.

Sin poder quedarse quieto y para evitar cometer una estupidez... o más bien otra estupidez se refugió en el baño, no ventanas, no cinturones de seguridad... si, así soportaría el despegue.

—Señor tiene que volver a su asiento—

—Pero— ¡maldición lo descubrieron!— usted no entiende que...—

—Tiene que volver a su asiento, por su seguridad—

Se vio llevado literalmente a empujones hasta su lugar, casi todos los asientos estaban ocupados, un muchacho de pelo rubio castaño y unos extrañamente familiares ojos azules ocupaba el lugar a su lado.

— ¡Señor, por su propia seguridad, siéntese o de lo contrario voy a hacer que se siente!

— Creo que estas cosas son bastante seguras— le susurró el muchacho a su lado

— Chico, eso no me tranquiliza— respondió claramente nervioso... ¿donde había visto esos ojos? —Una pequeña grieta en el casco y nuestra sangre hierve en 13 segundos, Una llamarada solar podría surgir, nos cocinaría en nuestros asientos, Y mientras que crees estar a salvo, con un caso de herpes zoster Andoriano a ver si sigues tan relajado cuando tus ojos estén sangrando, en el espacio están la enfermedad y el peligro, envuelto en la oscuridad y el silencio—

— Odio decirte esto, pero la Flota Estelar opera en el espacio— contesto divertido el muchacho.

— Sí, bueno... no tengo a donde ir, mi ex esposa tomó todo el planeta en el divorcio, todo lo que me quedan son mis huesos— suspiró con resignación.

— Jim Kirk— sin ocultar una sonrisa burlona le ofreció su mano

— McCoy. Leonard McCoy—

La lanzadera despegó y él dirigió una última mirada hacia el rumbo de la colina, en ese instante Caterina se puso de pie, sacó un espejo del bolsillo de la chamarra y buscando un ángulo hizo un par de reflejos en dirección al astillero, Leonard distinguió un brillo pero pensó que era su imaginación.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

¡Su primer semana en la estación espacial! Leonard debía esperar la rectificación de sus asignaciones, obviamente él seria adscrito al área médica y la mayoría de sus estudios los realizaría ya fuera en la estación o en San Francisco... así que no estaba tan mal.

Aparentemente no tendría dificultad al pasar los exámenes para ser aceptado como cadete, su carrera universitaria y su currículo laboral lo libraban de ser solo candidato a enlistarse. Incluso le realizaron una gran cantidad de exámenes psicológicos y al parecer la Federación tomaba su decisión de dejar el planeta por su divorcio como una excelente manera de solucionar su problema.

El joven Jim Kirk era un muchacho inquieto, al parecer muy ambicioso ya que por algún medio aún desconocido, logró que el mismo Capitán Christopher Pike le invitara evitando con ello muchos de los engorrosos trámites.

—Pensaba pasar el resto de mi vida en Iowa— confesó Kirk mientras tomaban su desayuno con el resto de los candidatos —Pike me convenció de una manera muy sucia—

— ¿Sucia?— lo miró de lado dando un sorbo al café que llevara en un termo.

—utilizó la memoria de mi padre... el héroe George Kirk— susurró con sorna —que salvó a mi madre y a otros tripulantes... incluyéndome recién nacido—

— ¿Tu padre fue el capitán Kirk que murió en la Kelvin?— un imprudente muchacho intervino en la charla, por la fría y dura mirada que le dirigiera Jim guardó silencio y volvió a lo suyo.

—Es un peso enorme llevar su apellido— resoplo fastidiado —al menos en Riverside no me molestaban por ello— termino su desayuno — ¿que tienes ahí?— curioso le quitó el termo destapándolo — ¡café natural! ¿Por que no me dijiste?— dio un trago saboreándolo —¡oye es de mi pueblo!—

—Porque era un secreto— respondió arrebatándole el contenedor — es un regalo — murmuró dando otro trago.

— ¿regalo? ¿De alguien especial?— preguntó curioso el rubio.

—Ni yo mismo lo sé— contestó sin mirarlo, sonriendo de lado — tal vez si, era alguien especial—

—Cuéntame— Jim se reacomodó en su asiento fingiendo poner mucha atención.

— ¿que te voy a contar? apenas la conocí, es una chiquilla pueblerina muy dulce —suspiró —es todo—

— ¿Todo?— Kirk ladeo la cabeza, un gesto que a Bones le pareció familiar — ¿y no hubo... nada más?— hizo un pícaro guiño.

—Nada...te vas a reír pero en dos semanas, solo me atreví a robarle un beso— Leonard tenía la vista fija en el fondo de su termo.

— Que romántico— bufó su amigo con fingida decepción — ¿solo eso?—

—creo que de haber llegado a algo mas... me quedo con ella— sonriendo dio otro trago.

— ¿pero tú ex mujer?—

—ese es el problema, podrían haberme localizado, y con tal de provocarme más dolor era capaz de...— suspiró y se encogió de hombros ¿por que la dulce universitaria de la que estuvo enamorado había cambiado tanto?

— Debiste traerla— Jim se encogió de hombros —no eres como yo, creo que eres hombre de una sola mujer— le dio una palmada en la espalda —quizá ella te extraña igual—

—espero que no— sonrió de lado mirando hacia el ventanal, la tierra se veía claramente ¿que estaría haciendo Cat?

—tengo prueba de física ¿vamos?—Jim tomó su tabla electrónica y miro a McCoy esperando respuesta, estaba muy distraído.

—Tú tienes física, yo tengo exoneurología, al menos es mejor que la universidad y pronto tendré mi rango de cadete— sonrió con suficiencia, dos hermosas chicas de cabello largo y azul los miraron insinuantes.

— ¿ves como no es tan malo estudiar aquí? pronto olvidarás a tu pueblerina — Kirk se alejó de su nuevo amigo siguiendo a las jóvenes —Señoritas soy nuevo en la base ¿saben donde es la clase de física?—

—no... No es tan malo mientras nuestro amigo amarillo no se altere— Leonard echó un vistazo por una de las enormes ventanas oscurecidas, un leve circulo blanco/azul se delineaba... era el sol, y si, lo mejor era olvidarse de la "pueblerina"

Presentó la revalidación de sus exámenes en medicina que aprobó satisfactoriamente, se aburría pues no tenia retos, solamente llegar con puntualidad para entregar más y más exámenes, incluso se vio tentado a cambiar de carrera pues la medicina al menos la dominaba muy bien.

Vivir alejado de la tierra lo hizo sentir aún más tranquilo, por reportarse como "divorciado" y al entregar un reporte completo del tramite a favor de Pamela, los psicólogos de la federación le permitieron aún ser más libre de actuar.

Por sus conocimientos y actitud no tuvo muchos problemas para ser aceptado de manera oficial como cadete en menos de un mes.

Se sentía casi como cuando asistía a la Universidad, claro, sin la pesada presencia de Pamela, ahora frente a él una cantidad respetable de chicas hermosas estaban a su disposición... a menos que Jim se le adelantara.

La primera semana salió con una joven coreana, ni siquiera llegaron a la cafetería, fastidiada por su personalidad negativa lo dejó de pie frente al lugar, no quería verse envuelta en sus malas vibraciones.

Algunos días después intentó salir con una joven de tercer semestre, una hermosa caitian... pero le causó alergia tan solo lo tomó del brazo que le ofreció galante en cuanto se encontraron.

Desistió cuando se dio cuenta que algunas chicas que lo buscaban eran enviadas por Kirk, y no le agradaba ser plato de segunda mesa.

Treinta días en el espacio pasan muy rápido, sobre todo si estudiaba números, cálculos y más números en sus materias adicionales, y su decisión de estudiar fue respaldada por James, que no quería tener un choque con su amigo por cuestiones de faldas.

—"Sección 9, unidad 6 disco principal llegando a muelle 4, ingeniería listos; lanzadera 2 arribando, oficiales de reclutamiento en sus puestos"— la cacofónica voz del sistema de comunicaciones resonó.

"Más carne de cañón" pensó McCoy dirigiéndose a una de las clases que sí debía tomar, el manejo de los fasers no era tan simple para un pacifista como él.

—Candidatos ¡en línea!— la atronadora voz de uno de los oficiales de reclutamiento lo hizo saltar, pero le hablaba a un grupo de chicos y chicas que miraban curiosos a su alrededor.

— ¡Vaya!— fascinado un jovencito dio un paso que detuvo a tiempo de no tropezar con Leonard.

— ¡Señorita esto es un centro de entrenamiento! ¡DE HUMANOS!— le gritó furioso un fornido uniformado a una chica que llevaba una conocida chamarra de piel y algo en sus brazos.

—lo siento...comandante...oficial— balbuceo atolondrada —pero no puedo dejar a Butters en casa—

— ¡Señorita Kirk entregue ese animal a uno de los oficiales a su lado!— ordenó risueña pero sin perder autoridad una mujer uniformada.

— ¿Kirk?— Leonard miró a Cat, en ese momento Jim se acercó un tanto nervioso.

—Me acaba de avisar mi tío ¿ya está aquí?— miró a la rubia — ¡maldición mujer!— resoplo — ¿nunca voy a deshacerme de ti?—

—Lo siento hermanito, pero si tú vas a la Academia, yo también voy, no pienso morir en un pueblo olvidado— rezongo Cat que guardó silencio en cuanto se encontró con la sorprendida mirada de Leonard.

— ¡Caterina por favor!— gimoteo James de manera infantil —vuelve a casa —

—Olvídalo— sacudió los pelos amarillos que dejara el gato en su ropa— ¿ustedes se conocen?— miró a su hermano y a McCoy

—lo siento... Bones, ella es mi alocada hermana Caterina... Cat él es Leonard McCoy—

—hola, mucho gusto— balbuceo él aun sin entender mucho

—hola... Leonard— respondió ella fingiendo no conocerlo, esbozando una hermosa sonrisa y dándole la mano —creo que finalmente podré hacer algo bueno con mi vida— le hizo un guiño al médico que solo atino a devolverle el gesto ¿que demonios estaba haciendo ahí?

—Señorita Kirk... — el malhumorado oficial se acercó a ella —sé que ha de ser muy emocionante para usted reencontrarse con su familia y novio ¡PERO ESTÁ AQUI COMO RECLUTA!— le gritó haciéndola saltar.

— ¡Si señor!— murmuró asustada volviendo a su sitio —y no es mi novio— balbuceo amedrentada bajo la dura mirada de su instructor.

No supieron de ella por un buen tiempo, debía pasar los seis meses reglamentarios para ser aceptada como cadete ¿donde haría su entrenamiento?


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo laaaaaargo... ya les avisé, y si dejan reviews se agradecen... ah si... ya que la sangre Kirk es un poco calentona...estén pendientes ... asi que por favor si no soy mayores de edad cuando les avise cierran sus ojitos... nah a quien quiero engañar!

Capitulo 10

Por fin se encontraron con la muchacha casi a los dos meses de su arribo, para James estudiar en la academia era un juego de niños, para Leonard era como repasar los estudios universitarios, pero al parecer Caterina vivía en constante presión.

—Tengo simulador en diez minutos— gimió picoteando el plato de comida, un feo espagueti insípido.

— ¿se puede saber en qué especialidad te han integrado?— curioso su hermano buscaba alguna pista en la tabla electrónica de Cat que tenía un código de acceso bloqueando su fisgoneo.

—Quieren designarme psicología...consejería...— balbuceo titubeante, carraspeo —Jimmy... ¿somos hermanos sanguíneos?— James la miró fijamente.

— ¿de qué hablas? por supuesto que somos hermanos de sangre... te odio con toda el alma ¿que mejor prueba puedes tener?— contestó sonriéndole tomándola de la mano, en ese momento Leonard se sentó al lado de ellos.

— ¿cuando llegaste a la base te hicieron exámenes especiales...por ser Kirk?—

—no, los de rutina... aunque me libré de un par gracias al capitán Pike—

— ¿Que tienes?— miró a los hermanos fijando su vista en la demacrada muchacha.

—Leonard... ¿tienes acceso a los laboratorios de genética?— los ojos azules quedaron fijos en los de él, era como si pudiera traspasarlos y sintió de golpe angustia, miedo, desesperanza.

—Cat por favor— susurró James apretando las frías manos de su hermana — ¿no me crees?—

—Tib... eres solo dos años mayor que yo ¿como puedes saber si realmente papá guardo...?—

— ¿Quieren explicarme que demonios pasa?— inquieto y molesto Leonard obligó a Caterina a mirarlo tomándola de la barbilla.

—Yo... hice mi prueba para infantería...—sonrió tímida— me gustan las armas— suspiró —pero me hicieron una serie de exámenes clínicos en cuanto vieron quienes eran mis padres... el Capitán Pike estuvo presente—

— ¿Que dijo de que estuvieras aquí?— Jim dio un bocado a su comida —nunca me sugirió que te trajera—

—Llamó al tío para preguntarle sobre mi fuga... discutieron porque Frank me llamó casi de inmediato... quería que volviera, como le dije que no... Me mandó al demonio, dijo que entonces nunca más quiere verme en su casa—encogió los hombros — Pike me dijo que en caso de no terminar satisfactoriamente el semestre de prueba debía buscar un trabajo y vivienda en San Francisco—

— ¡Pero eso no es justo!— salto James — ¡Tienes tanto derecho de estar aquí como yo! si logro pasar el semestre, es lógico que tu...— la mirada triste de su hermana lo hizo callar.

—Mamá no piensa lo mismo— suspiró —se negó a darme una recomendación—

— ¿Que pruebas te hicieron?— preocupado Leonard los interrumpió.

—escaneos genéticos, lecturas...— susurró asustada, parpadeando como si quisiera evitar el llanto.

— ¿Que te sucede?— preocupado Bones la tomo de la mano libre.

—tres cadetes presentamos anomalías genéticas... los tres de la tierra, una chica de Madrid, un chico de Irlanda y yo— se le quebró la voz —Pike estuvo presente en esas pruebas, desde los chequeos médicos no nos hemos separado los tres, nos asignaron al área de dormitorios de los chicos mayores...de tercer semestre—

— ¿que tipo de anomalías genéticas? Cat yo no presenté nada extraño en mis exámenes— Jim limpio las lagrimas de la mejilla de su hermana.

—por eso te preguntaba si éramos hermanos de sangre... el equipo médico en cuanto supo mi apellido me separó de los demás, me hicieron biopsias— Bones apretó con fuerza la mano de la chica, ese tipo de pruebas eran además de inhumanas, antiguas y según sus conocimientos, innecesarias.

—Tranquila... voy a averiguar lo que pueda— le susurró a la rubia acariciándole la mano, verla así de asustada le preocupaba... al grado que se preocupó por lo que sentía.

—no... Eso tengo que hacerlo por mi misma— Cat desvió la mirada hacia la entrada del comedor, intentó sonreír pero estaba claro que se sentía amenazada —además, por suerte una de mis cuidadoras no oficiales tiene un amigo que ya es comandante... quizá en un tiempo pueda convencerla de sacarle información—

—Tu plan es a largo plazo hermana... voy a hablar con nuestra madre...tal vez me diga algo—

—va a estar furiosa Tib... tal vez exija que me devuelvas a Iowa— sonrió dejando su plato sin terminar — como sea, voy a averiguar de que se trata... por ahora gracias por no rechazarme — cubrió con sus manos la de su hermano —te quiero Tib— y se levantó retirándose sin despedirse de Leonard, solo posó su mano sobre el hombro del médico.

—Veré la forma de hacerle esas pruebas— susurró Bones terminando el plato de Caterina — ¿por que la asignaron a un área que ella no quería?— pensaba en voz alta, cuando levantó la mirada se topó con los ojos azules de James que lo miraba fijamente — ¿que?—

—Es mi hermana— susurró — ¿por que te preocupa tanto?—

—precisamente... porque... ¡porque es hermana de un imbécil que no sabe cuidarla!— resoplo esbozando una sonrisa burlona — ¿algún problema?—

Jim no contestó, algo raro pasaba pero por ahora le era más importante tranquilizar a Caterina.

Comunicarse al Prometeus no fue difícil, mucho menos encontrar a su madre.

— ¡Hijo estoy orgullosa de ti!— la imagen de su madre en la pantalla lo decía todo, lloraba de contento — ¡Puedes estar seguro que tu padre también estaría orgulloso de ti! me ha avisado Pike que eres el más sobresaliente de tu clase—

—si... yo— titubeo, de inmediato Winona borró la sonrisa de sus labios.

—Se trata de Caterina— afirmó tratando de ocultar su enojo.

—Así es— suspiró James— ¿¡que hay de malo con ella!?—

—nada— contestó fríamente —Caterina es tu hermana rebelde, la oveja negra de la familia que...—

—Espera creía que ¡yo! era la oveja negra, yo destruí el automóvil, yo me fugaba de la granja, yo peleaba en bares... ¡Madre! ¡Caterina es un fantasma! no hace nada indebido y cuando hace algo correcto tú y Frank la ignoran—

—Es algo que no entenderás hijo, pero eso no importa— sonrió fríamente

—Madre, eso importa... la han asignado a un área especial en la Flota—

—si, tu tío me ha llamado, también Christopher me informó desde que llegó a la base... Caterina ignoró mis órdenes de no enrolarse— suspiró —así que ya decidió y no pienso interferir... no tengo más que decir—

—madre, tienes mucho que decir...— insistió — ¿por que Cat presentó anomalías genéticas?—

—James, eres hijo de mi esposo, fuiste concebido con amor y por amor... Caterina fue un insulso intento por mantener en alto el nombre de tu padre... sin embargo no funcionó—

— ¿Por que? ella es una buena chica— reclamó con los ojos inyectados, un nudo le cerraba la garganta, nunca se había planteado el grado en que su propia madre rechazara a su hermana menor — ¡¿que más da que sea tu hija por inseminación?! ¡Muchos han nacido así!—

—Hijo... olvídate de todo, sigue tu camino que ella seguirá el suyo— suspiró —te amo corazón— y sin más Winona cerró la transmisión.

James no comprendía porque su madre detestaba a Cat, por que Frank insistió en que fuera la hermana de segunda; la muchacha había sido una excelente estudiante hasta que la sacaron sin motivo del colegio, se preocupaba por que tuviera su comida lista y a tiempo todos los días desde que la enseñaron a cocinar... recordando... la muchacha era solo la sirvienta, la mucama, la que aseaba y hacia la comida, la que no podía estudiar ¿pero por que? la aguja de la culpa se clavó en su corazón, por años había seguido la costumbre familiar desdeñando a Cat cuando aún era una recién nacida.

Afortunadamente su pequeña hermana tenía al parecer la misma personalidad decidida de su padre, ponía todo su empeño en el estudio, era tanta su necesidad de conocimiento que llegó al grado de buscar pequeños trabajos para obtener créditos y comprar libros para estudiar, salir a escondidas para pasar la tarde en la biblioteca de la ciudad cuando él la abandonaba ahí para irse de fiesta con sus amigas.

Caterina era extraña y hasta ahora lo había notado, siempre la había considerado un estorbo gracias a la actitud de su tío y por lo que se dio cuenta, también por su madre.

— ¿estas bien Jim?— Leonard había entrado a su dormitorio sin que se diera cuenta, lo miraba curioso, la pantalla del comunicador mostraba el escudo de la federación y la leyenda "enlace concluido" parpadeando en tonos blancos.

—No Bones, no estoy bien— suspiró — ¿estás muy ocupado?—

—Mañana presento examen de virología vulcana, tengo dos horas de exobiología esta tarde... pero tengo un par de minutos libres— respondió irónicamente, esperó una sonrisa de su amigo pero verlo tan serio le preocupó — ¿que pasa?—

—Necesitamos averiguar más sobre Cat— se encogió de hombros —nuestra madre al parecer la prefiere muerta— se levantó calándose su chamarra — acompáñame, necesito saber más de mi hermana— y sin más salió casi arrastrando a su amigo.

Caterina por su lado charlaba con algunas compañeras, entre ellas la hermosa chica orión de piel verde y roja melena amiga de su hermano y una curvilínea caitian de rebelde melena castaña, de la que ignoraba que había intentado salir con Bones.

— ¡Tu hermano es guapísimo!— comentaba una joven de la tierra, al parecer de origen asiático, la que había rechazado a Leonard.

—Nah... es un pesado— respondió burlona.

—como sea me encanta— intervino Gaila, la chica orión.

—no entiendo porque— Caterina no terminaba su frase cuando les dio alcance precisamente James — ¿que pasa? ¿Por que esa cara?—

—No pasa nada— le sonrió a las chicas — ¿señoritas? me temo que por ahora voy a llevarme a mi querida hermanita, más espero que ella tenga sus números clave de comunicador o quizá... hasta la asignación de sus dormitorios—

— ¡James!— reclamo Caterina que era tironeada del brazo, Leonard en ese momento la tomó del otro brazo— ¡Bones! ¿Que diablos traman?—

—Solo sígueme ¿entendido?— le susurró en voz profunda provocándole a la chica un escalofrío —Jim yo me hago cargo— el rubio asintió quedándose a "distraer" a las amigas de su hermana.

— ¿Que pasa Leonard?— bufó Caterina liberándose de la mano que la llevaba a rastras.

—tenemos que hablar—

— ¿Hablar?— hizo un gesto de confusión — ¿de que? tengo casi dos meses aquí y no hemos hablado de nada, apenas y hay tiempo para...— los ojos azules fijos en ella la hicieron callar.

—Caterina, sobre esa noche en el granero... no me has dado la oportunidad de...—

— ¡ah es eso! no tengo que pedirte nada y tú no tienes que darme nada— ahora sonreía —todo está bien—

— ¡no! ¡No está bien! ¡Ese es el problema!— suspiró —Me preocupas con esa actitud... Cat... por Dios no puedes pasar de un "te amo" a un "todo está bien"— bufó sumamente incómodo.

—Lo dije... ¿o lo pensé?— susurró agachando el rostro para evitar la mirada de Bones que la traspasaba.

—Te escuche claramente — la obligó a levantar la mirada —entiendes que yo...—

—entiendo que no quieres compromisos, entiendo que tienes un dolor muy fuerte que no quieres dejar— susurró — sin embargo... no entiendo esto... es decir— suspiró soltándose de él para acercarse a un enorme ventanal con vista al astillero donde construían las naves, se apoyó en el barandal —Leonard, tampoco entiendo esto que siento, conocí a los chicos de Riverside, ninguno me inspiro sentimiento alguno, es más ni siquiera tú cuando te conocí... fue hasta unos días después que me entregaste a Butters, cuando charlábamos que... sentí algo extraño y quise ocultarlo—

—Lo hacías bastante bien— sentado a su lado insistía con verla a los ojos —hasta...—

—Hasta una noche antes lo comprendí, no quise que lo notaras— una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios —creo que no pude hacerlo—

—Cat...— comenzó a decir pero guardó silencio ¿como cortar eso que la chica sentía sin hacerla sufrir? ¿Realmente quería terminar con ello?

—Leonard, tranquilo, no me enlisté por ti— le acaricio la mejilla —no voy a perseguirte por toda la academia si eso temes— suspiró —tampoco voy a buscar algo que tu no quieras, pero cuando me necesites... ahí voy a estar—

Caterina le rodeo el torso con los delgados brazos acurrucándose en su pecho ¿que podía decirle? él atinó únicamente a acariciar la larga melena rubia inhalando el perfume que emanaba del cálido cuerpo "va a estar ahí cuando la necesite" pocas veces le habían dicho eso provocándole esa sensación de que era algo real, algo más que simples palabras.

— ¿Que estás estudiando?— le preguntó cohibido, necesitaba cambiar el giro de la charla antes que apareciera James, sin embargo no soltaba el abrazo, no dejaba de acariciar la suave cabellera.

—Acredité los tramites de estudios básicos e intermedios... me asignaron a psicología, podré hacer exopsicología y sus ramas... creo que me especializaré en trabajo de campo en viajes a largo plazo— se separó de él —la exopsiquiatría igualmente me parece interesante—

—un tema complicado— Bones le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás del oído, no podía evitar tocarla, mirar fijamente los delgados y bien delineados labios que deseaba probar de nuevo.

—Si— suspiró extrañamente sonrojada —sin embargo, es una carrera que nunca pensé estudiar o desarrollar, pero desde que me asignaron a la materia me parece apasionante— por fin lo miró a los ojos —nos asignaron tutores de tres semestres más que nosotros—

—si, nos lo comentaste—

— ¿nos?—

—A James y a mi— no pudo evitar sonreír ante el divertido gesto de confusión en la chica.

— ¡ah si Tib!— Cat dejó escapar una risita nerviosa.

— ¿Tib?—

—Tiberius, el nombre del abuelo—bajó la voz para darle un tono confidencial — ¡odia ese nombre!—

—gracias por el dato— le hizo un guiño cómplice.

—De nada— volvió a dejar escuchar el tintineo de su risa

— ¿Y por cierto donde estará el conquistador?— deslizó con suavidad sus manos por los delgados brazos hasta las manos tibias, no quería soltarla.

—Conociéndolo... ya estará en algún sitio oscuro de la base con alguna o algunas de mis compañeras— más tranquila se puso de pie

— ¿Cat?— la detuvo haciendo una presión en las manos — ¿por que nunca me dijiste que Frank era tu tío?—

—Lo tengo prohibido, de hecho— suspiró —me extraña mucho que Jim me trate ahora tan bien... no me habían aceptado en la familia, de hecho creía que era adoptada o algo así—

— ¿Pero por que?— insistió

—Lo ignoro— sonrió dando un paso —ahora discúlpame, pero a las mil seiscientas tengo que entregar mi reporte sobre las practica en el simulador—

—¿vuelo?— echaron a andar lentamente, se sentía ridículo, quería tomarla por la cintura, hacerla que pasara su brazo por su espalda y caminaran así, como si pasearan por el campus en San Francisco bajo el cálido sol amarillo, sin temer a que James se enojara con él o que apareciera Pamela, el maldito abogado o Frank.

—Nah... te dije que me gustan las armas, mi primer practica con fásers— atravesaron el pasillo hacia el ascensor —supe que te ha ido un poquito mal con las simulaciones—

— ¿Mal? agradezco al universo que por ahora no se hayan decidido los klingon a atacarnos— abordaron el apretado y reducido espacio repleto de cadetes, quedaron muy juntos, y no se sintió incómodo o rechazado.

—Cuarto nivel, sala de asesores de infantería— indicó la chica, pero al siguiente nivel se quedaron solos cuando descendieron los estudiantes.

—"repita su destino"— avisó la voz electrónica.

—Cuarto nivel, sala de asesores de infantería— repitió, Leonard detuvo el ascensor pulsando un botón para atraerla y darle un rápido beso en los labios — ¿que...?— confundida lo alejó apoyando sus manos en el fuerte pecho masculino.

—Es muy importante para mí saber que cuando te necesite ahí estarás— le acarició la mejilla — y no me interesa que diablos planearan Frank o tu familia... también estaré ahí para cuando me necesites— le tomó la mano con delicadeza y beso el dorso con ternura — ¿quieres ser mi psicóloga personal?—

—Voy a pensarlo Doctor McCoy— respondió risueña y pulsando nuevamente el botón, en un segundo se abrieron las puertas — ¡tengo que irme!— avanzó un par de pasos fuera del ascensor, dio media vuelta para dedicarle un guiño y echó a correr hacia la puerta del salón correspondiente.


	11. Chapter 11

Recuerden que en la Academia existen pruebas psicológicas que no se anuncian, básicamente necesitan controlar los niveles de stress que soportan los candidatos para que aprueben el semestre de capacitación y puedan continuar con sus estudios... dicho esto...

Capítulo 11

Dos horas después Bones se reencontraba con James que le dio alcance en uno de los pasillos próximos a la sala de prácticas médicas.

— ¿y bien?—

— ¿que? — distraído McCoy no dejaba de leer

— ¿Que te dijo mi hermana?— el tono preocupado en la voz de Jim hizo que Bones le prestara más atención.

— ¿decirme?..¡Ah...si!— carraspeo incomodo —no hablamos de eso— fingio un renovado interés en su lectura.

— ¿No habla... no hablaron de eso?— molesto lo detuvo parándose frente a su amigo —entonces Bones, ¿de que demonios hablaste con mi hermana?—

—hmm... hablamos sobre la carrera que le asignaron, hablamos sobre cómo se ha sentido en la flota, ha si... — guardó silencio exasperando a su amigo.

— ¡ha si ¿que?!—

—nada... solo eso... Tiberius— Jim se quedó muy serio, sus mejillas enrojecieron y Leonard pasó a su lado sonriendo con burla.

—También te dijo que no me gusta ese nombre—

—Si—

—que nadie más lo sepa... ¡entendido!—

—Como sea..."Tib"— contestó burlón —y tendrás que disculparme "Tib" pero tengo una clase pendiente— y se alejó dejando a su compañero mudo de enojo.

James en su perseverancia con las chicas, logró en cuestión de horas, contactos importantes que le mantendrían informado sobre las actividades y situaciones emocionales que pasaba su hermana.

—Hola James— una curvilínea francesa le entregó un pequeño chip negro cuando se encontraron en la entrada del comedor.

—Hola... hermosa— respondió él titubeante, no recordaba el nombre de la muchacha pero recibió el chip.

— ¿Que es eso?— Bones le acompañaba llevando en su charola la frugal comida del día.

—El reporte diario— contestó haciendo malabares con su propia charola —ella... ella—

—Denisse—

—Si, Denisse, es compañera de mi hermana en las clases de meditación vulcana y retorica Tellarita— insertó la pieza de plástico en su pad leyendo ávidamente el documento — ¡nada!—

— ¿nada? ¿Que esperas encontrar?— tomaron asiento en una de las mesas más alejadas de la entrada, donde dominaban casi en su totalidad la vista del comedor.

—Nada de amigos, nada de escapadas, nada de materias reprobadas, un novio...una novia— Leonard carraspeo — ¡nada!—

—Tú mismo has dicho que tu hermana prefiere el estudio a otras cosas...— dio un bocado a su comida —imagino que está aprovechando su estadía en la academia, recuerda que no tuvo nunca una oportunidad como esta—

—Y que me lo recuerdes— suspiró picando su comida distraído —todavía me siento culpable—

—Caterina podrá tratarte cuando se gradúe—

— ¿tratarme?—

—la designaron a psicología, consejería y ella quiere estudiar exopsiquiatría...quiere irse lejos de la tierra—

—como tú—

—tal vez— sonrió, seria agradable ser comisionado junto con la jovencita al cuadrante más lejano de la tierra, tal vez viviría tranquilo y se animaría a intentar nuevamente a formar una familia —por cierto...— dudó un poco —¿por que tu tío le tenía prohibido llamarlo así?—

— ¿que te dijo Cat?—

—Lo suficiente para darme cuenta que tu familia, incluyéndote... la consideraban un cero a la izquierda— murmuró molesto

—no lo sé, solo recuerdo que nuestra madre siempre hizo clara esa diferencia, Cat fue...cocinera, niñera, se encargaba de asear la casa... pero nunca me hicieron quererla como hermana, o preocuparme por ella—

—y viviste la vida solo para James Kirk— resoplo Leonard, estaba algo molesto.

—Algo así —se encogió de hombros —Por cierto Bones ¿que hay de ti?— le dedico una mirada picara.

—No sé a que te refieres— respondió el aludido fingiendo no entender.

—creo que sabes más de mi hermana que yo mismo... ¿alguna otra chica de la que sea de tu interés?—

—hmm... no—

— ¿No?— ahora un brillo suspicaz se reflejó en los ojos azules — ¿entonces Cat...?—

—no hay nada que debas saber además de alguna otra chica... ¡has arrasado con casi todas las de primer y segundo semestre... estás invadiendo territorio de tercer semestre donde "podría"— encomillo con sorna —decirse que está alguna persona en especial... pero no voy a decirte nada—

— ¡vamos Bones!—

—Recuerdas porque estoy aquí ¿o no?—

—Si— suspiró —no hay esperanzas entonces que conozca a alguna... ¿futura?—

—No—

— ¡Señores buen día!— un exasperante compañero de James se sentó a su lado sin pedir permiso — ¿ya recibieron la notificación?—

—Hasta ahora nada— gruñó Jim.

—que extraño— murmuró el pelirrojo de piel blanca manchada con infinidad de pecas —tengo entendido que los cadetes que llegamos juntos, en 72 horas bajamos a San Francisco, a la Sede de la Flota— sonrió abiertamente —seis meses en la tierra— suspiró con alivio

—Hurra viva— gruñó Bones — ¿debemos festejar?— ofendido por la falta de entusiasmo de sus compañeros se retiro sin decir nada más.

—Seis meses en San Francisco— suspiró Jim — mi hermana va a quedarse sola—

—Si, a merced de algún imitador tuyo— susurró claramente molesto — ¿no hay un área de psicología en la Sede?—

—hmm, lo ignoro— respondió el rubio —tendré que hacer mucho trabajo de campo para dejarla en buenas manos—

— ¿a quién vas a dejar en buenas manos? Denisse al menos presume ser la novia del guapísimo James Kirk— burlona Caterina se sentó al lado de Leonard que tampoco la había visto —aunque la he visto coquetear con un chico gorn bastante... verde— soltó una risita colocando su charola curioseando los platos de su hermano.

—Deni no es mi novia— rezongó —y me refería a ti... pasado mañana Bones y yo vamos a trasladarnos a San Francisco... por seis meses—

— ¿seis...? ¡Oh vaya!— respondió contrariada —seis meses es mucho tiempo—

— ¿Envían a los de tu carrera?— Bones intentó no demostrar preocupación o molestia.

—no... De hecho...—se dirigió a su hermano —Jimmy...hermanito— el tono zalamero utilizado por su hermana lo hizo verla directamente a los ojos con un gesto de desconfianza.

— ¡que!—

—yo... recibí esto— le entregó su tabla electrónica, con un video pausado que mostraba la imagen de las desérticas llanuras de Vulcano donde se alcanzaba a distinguir las ruinas del Monasterio T'Karath.

— ¿Vas a Vulcano?— incrédulo su hermano le devolvió el equipo electrónico, Bones no dejaba de mirarlos sin decir nada.

—Si...— sonrió nerviosa estrujando sus manos —un...un año—

James guardó silencio, se puso de pie y dando media vuelta dejó a Caterina y a McCoy confundidos, viendo como se retiraba.

— ¿Tib?— gimió apesadumbrada la chica, estuvo a punto de seguirlo pero Bones la tomó del brazo obligándola a sentarse a su lado.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo en irte o... son órdenes superiores?— no quería verla a los ojos, menos cuando percibía que respuesta estaba por escuchar.

—Nos vamos los tres, Aira, Jophet y yo...—

—los que mostraron anomalías gen...—Cat lo interrumpió.

—Si... los tres— suspiró —es una oportunidad Bones, no puedo dejarla ir así como así— era obvio que mentía, miraba de reojo hacia un costado pero al parecer todo estaba como siempre.

—Desafortunadamente... te entiendo— suspiró —creí que "siempre estarías ahí... cuando te necesitara"— le recriminó a media voz ¿tal vez alguien que no le preocupara romper su amistad con James se arriesgaba a rondarla?

—Y así será— musitó intentando tomarlo de la mano, el rechazo fue claro pues el médico entrelazo sus dedos y la miraba fijamente —Vulcano no está tan lejos de la tierra y...—

—Que tengas un buen viaje— la cortó fríamente.

— ¿que? pero... ¿Leonard?— confundida le sostuvo la mirada, los ojos azules del médico no expresaban nada, la mandíbula firmemente rígida y la respiración calmada la abrumaron —Leonard... no...—

—Tal vez sea mejor que aprendas más de los vulcanos— susurró casual —tu sabes... cero sentimientos... cuando eres un manojo de emociones es posible que te funcionen sus técnicas—

—Bones— murmuró con decepción —yo... no creí que fueras tan egoísta—

—Pamela decía lo mismo... debí suponer que tu...—

—No... No lo digo por lo que te lo decía tu ex esposa— recalco Caterina claramente dolida — ¡te lo digo porque creí que eras mi amigo, que podía confiar en ti, que entenderías mis sueños, esa necesidad de cubrir todo lo que no tuve en la tierra!— lentamente se puso de pie —no es esta la manera en que quería despedirme de ti, mucho menos tras lo que me dijiste hace unas horas... lo siento— suspiró y salió del comedor.

McCoy pasó el resto del día distraído, afortunadamente no tuvo alguna clase importante, salvo el entrenamiento de tiro, donde erró en todas sus prácticas, ahora debía tomar una clase diaria extra de tiro en cuanto llegaran a San Francisco.


	12. Chapter 12

Casi no subo el capitulo... MUCHO TRABAJO!

Capítulo 12

En el comedor todo se veía igual, los alumnos de diversos semestres charlando animadamente; McCoy divisó a Aira y Caterina cenando en silencio, ambas parecían nerviosas y turbadas; Jophet se acercó a la primera y tras intercambiar algunas palabras dejaron sola a Cat.

— ¿Puedo sentarme?— murmuró al lado de la muchacha que no le contestó, cuando estuvo sentado frente a ella notó que tenía los ojos hinchados e irritados —debo suponer que ya te inocularon la vacuna contra la influenza vulcana—

—No— musitó Caterina removiendo lentamente la cucharilla dentro de su taza de café.

— ¿Entonces?— sin quitar su tono frio McCoy bebió de su propia taza mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Te interesa acaso?— soltó Cat con voz ahogada —creo que mejor me voy a dormir— se levantó pesadamente dejando su cena intacta y saliendo apresuradamente del salón, dejando al médico sin oportunidad de decir nada más.

— ¿Que tiene?— James ocupó su lugar casi de inmediato

—No me dijo nada— resopló Bones, estaba claro que se sentía mal —creo que no hemos sido justos —

— Pensé lo mismo— admitió James —creí que estar en la base era solo un capricho—

—¿alguna vez hablaste con ella?— le cuestionó y distraído en los recuerdos no lo dejó hablar —ella soñaba con salir de Riverside, de viajar, conocer gente— suspiró —ser como tus padres—

—¿y puedo saber cuándo te dijo eso?— con un curioso gesto de duda los ojos azules de Jim estaban fijos en su amigo.

—¿cuando?— se encogió de hombros —ayer que habló conmigo... — sonrió con confianza — por favor Tib ¿no creerás que tu hermana y yo?—

—eso espero— gruño descolocando un poco a su mejor amigo — como sea, se va mañana en la tarde... creo que debo hacer algo en este tiempo para hacerla sentir mejor—

—Bien, planifica algo, yo veré la manera de acercarme de nuevo a Cat—

— ¿y por que tú?— Jim le miró inquisitivamente.

—Porque tú eres su hermano y le será mas fácil mandarte al diablo— respondió de inmediato — ¡déjate de tonterías, estás por dejar de ver a tu hermana por un año o más y sales con ridiculeces!—

—Lo siento...— contestó Jim —ve por ella, te llamo en cuanto tenga listo algo—

Leonard abandonó el comedor, después de guardar un par de cajas en un área casi abandonada de la base la buscó casi en todos los niveles, no estaba en su dormitorio o en el de alguna de sus amigas, tampoco en el salón de tiro o en la biblioteca ni contestaba su comunicador ¿donde estaba?

—Creo que la vi en la bahía de embarques— le avisó Gaila a quien se encontró camino a las oficinas administrativas —quise despedirme de ella pero... me ignoró—

—si... y admito que parte de la culpa por que esté así es mía— suspiró resignado dirigiéndose a la bahía, donde la encontró sentada en unas cajas metálicas listas para ser embarcadas.

—Hay mucho movimiento— susurró al lado de la joven que no volteo a verlo.

—son suministros para Vulcano, el embajador Sarek ha solicitado provisiones de intercambio... además de lo que vamos a consumir... al parecer la comida vulcana no es tan apetecible para los humanos después de cierto tiempo—

—no es mala, pero debes acostumbrarte... te sugiero comenzar con la sopa plomeek—

—Eso me dijo Uhura— respondió con la vista fija en la nave frente a ellos — nos vamos en esa nave—

— ¿La Horatio?— Bones se apoyó en la baranda, el enorme cristal dejaba ver la nave que se llevaría a su amiga —es nueva—

—Eso dicen— suspiró la chica — ¿que quieres?— preguntó de golpe y sin tiento confundiéndole un poco.

—Quiero pedirte disculpas a nombre de James y mío— contestó —fuimos unos perfectos idiotas al reaccionar así — la muchacha no respondió — quiero compensarte... es decir... quiero corregir ese error... ¿aceptas?—

— ¿corregirlo? ¿Como?— curiosa lo miró con un simpático gesto.

— Simple— sonrió más tranquilo tomándola de la mano suavemente y tirando de ella —sígueme—

La guio veloz por entre los pasillos, llegaron al área de carga, entraron por un ducto arribando a una especie de ático.

— ¿Donde estamos?— susurró Cat, Leonard sacó una caja de un entrepaño y le entregó algunos emparedados, desempacó también un par de botellas y unos vasos.

—Al parecer es una sección que se usaría como sala de descanso o reuniones— miró hacia el enorme ventanal —la vista es genial, pero la estructura resultó poco atractiva por lo que encontré en los reportes de diseño en la base de datos— terminó de arreglar el improvisado picnic— ¿recuerdas la merienda que tuvimos la noche previa a mi partida?—Cat asintió.

—si... los emparedados— suspiró la muchacha dirigiendo su vista hacia el gigantesco cristal blindado que le ofrecía una panorámica espectacular de la tierra —voy a extrañar esta vista—

— un año o más—

—Tal vez—Cat tomó un sándwich —entiendo que Jim y tu se enojaran conmigo, pero... no tengo opción Leonard—

—Tienes opciones, siempre las hay—

—no en este caso, no solo yo... mis compañeros tampoco tienen opción... Jophet nos dijo que estamos bajo consigna militar... si nos negamos a entrenar en Vulcano o desertamos en cualquier momento hay órdenes directas del alto mando sobre enviarnos a una prisión cercana a la gran barrera— murmuró asustada

Bones casi se ahoga con su bocado cuando escuchó a su amiga —entonces tu también... ¿quien los...?—

—no nos amenazan, tenemos que ir a Vulcano, vamos a ser introducidos en la filosofía vulcana básica... aprender a...—

—A despojarse de los sentimientos, el kolinhar—

—Es solo el inicio de nuestro entrenamiento, creen que tenemos habilidades aún por descubrir— suspiró recibiendo un vaso con cerveza que degustó con calma — ¿andoriana?—

—Quiero que tu despedida sea inolvidable... sobre todo si te van a convertir en una helada vulcana—

—en primera... no me voy a convertir en una paleta vulcana— respondió riendo con dulzura — en segunda ¿piensas embriagarme?— levantó la ceja divertida.

—No— Bones se encogió de hombros —solo... —Cat lo interrumpió

—solo quieres que me relaje... lo sé—

— ¿como lo sabes? no termino siquiera la frase pero tu...—

—precisamente ese es el motivo por el que nos envían a Vulcano, Aira, Jophet y yo somos extremadamente sensibles... no me daba cuenta antes porque no me habían entrenado... sabia de alguna manera que era rara, distinta a los demás... aquí me han demostrado que tan extraña soy—

—Ser sensible no es raro o extraño—

—lo es en la medida que percibimos las cosas... magnificamos los sentimientos y sensaciones que nos rodean, a veces es como si escucháramos lo que los otros piensan, como si lo que sienten lo sintiéramos nosotros mismos—

— ¡vaya! ha de ser sumamente incómodo—

—Sobre todo cuando te das cuenta que esas sensaciones son solo momentáneas— murmuró volviendo a poner su atención hacia la tierra —estando en la base Aira ha tenido muchos conflictos emocionales, debe estar bajo vigilancia constante... Jophet tiene más control... parece que a él si lo han entrenado—

— ¿y tú?—

— ¿yo? como Aira soy muy sensitiva pero creen que tengo el suficiente autocontrol como para que no se preocupen— suspiró — al menos lo tengo... pero no con todo el mundo—

—Y se puede saber... ¿quien hace que salgas de ese autocontrol?— buscó mirarla fijamente, tal vez un poco preocupado por la respuesta, Caterina no dijo nada, le dedico un dulce pestañeo con una sonrisa como contestación, cosa que le hizo sentir ridículamente tranquilo.

No hablaron por algunos minutos, merendaron en silencio mientras la enorme base giraba lentamente dándoles diferentes vistas de los continentes terrestres, ocasionalmente alguna nave cruzaba por su campo de visión.

— ¿Me vas a extrañar?— por fin se decidió a hablar Bones

—espero que no... Porque entonces fallaría en mis practicas— respondió con una suave risa —pero en este momento si, ya te extraño—

— ¿vamos a estar en contacto?—

—Tanto como tú quieras—Caterina se levantó para comenzar a limpiar y recoger la evidencia de su improvisado pic nic —cuando quieras hablar conmigo podrás hacerlo... siempre y cuando no esté en clases o prácticas—

De nuevo un silencio incomodo invadió el lugar por un breve instante

—mañana... tengo que preparar mi equipaje, mis documentos... ir a la embajada vulcana a soli...—

—lo sé— la interrumpió sonriendo y sin previo aviso la tomó en sus brazos, estaba decidido demostrarle durante al menos doce horas de cuanto la extrañaría y sobre todo, dejar una huella tan profunda en ella que ni con todas las técnicas vulcanas pudiera dejar de sentir algo por él.


	13. Chapter 13

Por otra parte James también comenzó a buscar a su hermana, cuando se topó con Pike.

—Buenas tardes Jim— lo saludó pasando su brazo por los hombros del chico, fue tan de sorpresa el encuentro que no supo cómo evitarlo.

—Capitán, buenas tardes— miró de reojo hacia donde alcanzó a divisar a una de las amigas de su hermana.

—Necesito hablar contigo, es urgente— lo guio hasta un salón abandonado.

—Si yo... señor, disculpe pero estoy buscando a mi hermana—

—James— Pike le cerró el paso —precisamente necesitamos hablar de ella—

— ¿De Cat? ¿Que ocurre con ella señor?— curioso se sentó en una mesa cercana a él, Christopher se recargó en el frio muro.

—Se va a Vulcano— suspiró —y quiero explicarte los motivos—

—Capitán, sé que mi hermana se va y quiero despedirme —lo interrumpió impaciente.

—James, Cat es un experimento... no es totalmente una Kirk— suspiró — necesitas saber esto antes de que ella parta y reciba el apoyo que Winona o el resto de la familia no quiere darle—

— ¿un experimento? — Se puso de pie mirando fijamente a Pike —hable—

—Jim...— su interlocutor buscó las palabras correctas —hace veintiún años comenzamos un proyecto con un grupo de científicos vulcanos... tu madre se inscribió voluntariamente así como otras mujeres... muchas de ellas viudas sobrevivientes de la Kelvin—

James guardó silencio, una extraña sensación de querer seguir escuchando y a su vez salir corriendo se debatía en su interior, presentía que la confesión de Pike no le iba a gustar en lo absoluto.

—Nuestros ingenieros utilizaron muestras que dejaron tu padre y otros integrantes de la federación para mezclarlos con otras especies... lo siento Jim, no quería que esto sucediera, de hecho creímos que no vivirían lo suficiente...— cansado se apoyó en una de las mesas cercanas — si tu hermana no recibe el entrenamiento apropiado el experimento puede convertirse en una amenaza para la Federación misma—

— ¿amenaza? ¿La lagartija?— sin querer dejó escapar la palabra que con tanto cariño la llamaba — ¿que le va a pasar a Cat?—

—no es lo que le pueda pasar a Caterina... es lo que en unos años pueda hacer Cat— se sentó cansinamente — Tu hermana como otros cientos de jóvenes terrestres son una potencial bomba de tiempo, fueron creados...—

Ajenos a lo que se hablaba de la chica a unos niveles bajo ellos, sería la primera vez juntos, Cat estaba por irse, pero sabían que era solo por un año, Vulcano estaba a tan solo dieciséis años luz de distancia, es decir... nada en comparación con la incertidumbre de un reencuentro; así que debía de dejar una marca en ella, ese año debía sufrir por él, extrañándolo y quizá fallar su prueba, así tendrían una vida normal.

Ahora saboreo con calma los delineados labios de la chica que lo miraba entre sorprendida y expectante, ella no se animaba a dar el siguiente paso, era obvio que dudaba sobre todo por el maremágnum de sensaciones y sentimientos que la invadían de golpe.

Sentir la caricia húmeda de McCoy fue como recibir una fuerte descarga eléctrica ¡no! lo más cercano era la descarga del fáser en nivel aturdidor, si, la saliva, la lengua de Leonard tenía ese efecto multiplicado por mil, le doblaba las rodillas, le hacía sentir mariposas, de nuevo ese golpe de sentimientos, aquí había algo, sentía algo más que el fuerte impacto físico, pero Caterina no podía definir si era lo que ella sentía por él, o no él no podría tener tan a flor de piel sus sentimientos, sobre todo después de lo sucedido con ... esa.

La rubia dejó de pensar en Pamela cuando las hábiles manos de Leonard comenzaron a retirarle el uniforme; lentamente fue deslizando el zipper frontal descubriendo la piel blanca, suave y virginal a su tacto; él sonrió de lado, estaba más que seguro que era el primer hombre en la vida de la joven; para su ego era importante pero también por eso que comenzaba a sentir por la chiquilla que se mantenía expectante, con los brazos entrelazados a su cuello, con la respiración cortada y los ojos brillantes fijos en los suyos.

—Te crece muy rápido la barba— murmuró acariciando con suavidad la mejilla de Bones —me gusta cómo se siente—

Él no contestó, le sonrió inclinándose para continuar con el beso, ahora tierno y cálido, mordisqueando la piel, recorriendo con suavidad la rosada piel de Cat dejando una marca rojiza por donde le raspaba con la barba.

Dejó caer el uniforme, el vestido rojo característico de los cadetes, Cat le ayudó a retirarse su propio uniforme, que quedaron tirados en pocos minutos a un lado de ellos.

—No quisiera que te fueras— murmuró Bones con los labios adheridos al hombro femenino —quiero que te quedes aquí, así...como ahora— con lentitud recorrió la piel desnuda bajo él.

—Seria...— no completó la frase, gimió al sentir la traviesa caricia de su acompañante, lo que definiría como un choque eléctrico la recorrió... nunca lo había sentido, fue tan rápido que le sorprendió.

El lugar era apenas iluminado por el reflejo de la luz del sol sobre la tierra, a la que podían admirar desde donde se prodigaban caricias, el silencio era roto solo por sus gemidos, por sus suspiros, por palabras apenas audibles e ininteligibles.

¿Pasó una hora? ¿O serian dos? ¿Tal vez solo diez minutos? no podrían definirlo, sentirse así, con la piel unida, sintiendo el calor del otro, no tenía la intención de terminar con esto, al menos por un muy buen rato.

Leonard controló perfectamente la ansiedad de Cat por ser poseída, con calma recorría su piel, ya fuera con los labios, lengua, dientes, dedos... cada toque electrizante aplazaba el desfogue del clímax alargando la torturante sensación de ser choqueada a cada segundo, pero era algo placentero, dolor, ansiedad, placer... esas sensaciones eran desconocidas para la rubia.

Él podía granjearse de ser experto, quizá más que su compañero James, pero también era selectivo, y aunque en la base abundaran las chicas hermosas no desperdiciaría su talento con cualquiera, no al menos por ahora; en este momento podría hacer gritar a una diosa... o enseñar a una niña a ser mujer; más en este momento lucha consigo mismo, necesita también controlar esa fuerte necesidad de poseer a la rubia que gemía en sus brazos.

— ¡Demonios niña quiero que esto sea eterno!— gimió con evidente malestar, él también quería ya tomarla... hacerla suya, obligarla a gritar su nombre.

—Si tu quieres será eterno— musitó Cat—ven— le invitó con la mirada y los brazos, ajustaban perfectamente aunque ella era más bajita, sus centros coincidían tal y como el arquitecto del universo lo habría planeado eones atrás.

Durante su noviazgo y matrimonio con Pamela ni siquiera consideró la posibilidad de estar en la intimidad con otra mujer; durante el divorcio y al terminar literalmente en la calle mucho menos pensó en ello, eran años de no tocar a otra mujer involucrando sus sentimientos, simplemente mantuvo relaciones fisiológicas con mujeres de las que no recordaba nombres o rostros.

Pero Caterina apenas era una jovencita, ni siquiera era totalmente una mujer ¿que demonios estaba pensando? pero los labios femeninos bloquearon su mente y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones como un simple adolescente.

Con cuidado se recostó sobre ella, las torneadas piernas se aferraron a su cadera y los delgados brazos rodearon su cuello sin dejar de besarlo, saborearon sus pieles con ansiedad casi primitiva, ella arañaba su espalda mientras él se encargaba de probar la dulce carne, respiraban agitados, gemían ante cualquier caricia.

—Caterina, detenme por favor— gimió a media voz mordisqueando el cuello de la joven, acariciando los tiernos muslos, arañando la blanca piel, ella no contestó, solo se aferró más a él con sus piernas entrelazadas en la cadera masculina.

La tomó de un solo golpe, acallando el grito femenino con un beso salvaje, estaba tan fuera de sí que tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta.

—Eres...— susurró sin separar sus labios de la boca de Cat.

—Era...— contestó — todo es tal y como había imaginado — le respondió sin dejar de darle tiernos besos —sigue...— suplicó apretándolo con los muslos.

Leonard cerró los ojos "todo es tal y como había imaginado", sonrió para sus adentros y renovó el cruel ataque, Cat gemía mordiéndolo en el hombro para no gritar, agitada, balbuceando ininteligiblemente.

Caterina respiró con fuerza aguantando un fuerte grito, él sintió claramente como el cuerpo que lo envolvía se convulsiono con tal fuerza que parecía querer arrancarle la carne mientras la rubia le hundía las uñas en la espalda murmurando en un suspiro —Leonard te amo—

Una explosión en su vientre, las piernas le temblaron y mordió con fuerza la suave piel de Caterina, las palabras entraron a su cabeza resonando como un reproche "te amo", pero no pudo detenerse, siguió apuñalando a la mujer que jadeaba en un segundo clímax.

—Lo dijiste, no lo pensaste— le susurró agitado al oído, ella no contestó, solo lo presionó con más fuerza con sus muslos impidiéndole alejarse, dejarla vacía de él; continuaron acoplando respiraciones, latidos del corazón, miradas y besos.

Eternos segundos o escasas horas permanecieron así, fuera de tiempo, de espacio, solo ellos dos flotando en la inmensidad del universo, con las piernas entrelazadas, arañándose la carne, mordiendo sus labios, siguiendo el ritmo eterno de la creación, de la unión, de ser lo que debía ser desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Gritaron sus nombres al mismo tiempo, se convulsionaron abrazados, sudor y saliva reflejando la luz pálida de la tierra que entraba por el ventanal; millones de seres habitando la azul esfera fueron testigos sin saberlo, Caterina entregaba no solo su cuerpo, sino también su alma.

Tras varias horas de caricias, de fuegos artificiales, de llamarse a gritos y susurros, de probar sus sabores se quedaron dormidos, acurrucados en la arrugada manta que Leonard llevara creyendo que haría frio.

Cuando Cat despertó apoyó su barbilla en el pecho de su acompañante que dormía plácidamente, con la respiración tranquila, incluso parecía tener un sueño relajado; le acarició la barba ya más crecida, delineo los inflamados labios y se levantó para darle un suave beso, con ese simple movimiento logró despertarlo.

—Hola— murmuró Leonard adormilado, ojeroso y algo pálido con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro — ¿que pasa?—

—Nada— contestó ella acomodándole el despeinado fleco que caía en la frente empapada —solo quiero grabarme tu imagen—

—Podemos repetir las escenas y hacer una película de recuerdo— respondió con picardía, a lo que ella solo contestó con una sonrisa —está bien...— suspiró —creo...—tragó con dificultad, sabía lo que venía.

—Si...— revisó su reloj —tengo apenas el tiempo justo para arreglar mis documentos... mi equipaje...— le dedico una mirada angustiada — ¡ahora no quiero irme!—

—debes hacerlo... es tu deber— la consoló atrayéndola hacia él acariciándole el enmarañado cabello — ¿acaso crees que ahora dormiré bien? te necesito...así...a mi lado—

— ¿Para dormir?— preguntó intentando sonreír.

—si... para dormir, comer, respirar... vivir— carraspeo preparándose para levantarse —¿donde quedo todo?— se refería a su ropa, Cat se levantó y le arrojó su ropa quedando momentáneamente de pie frente al ventanal, su silueta perfectamente dibujada contra el fondo negro del espacio y la tierra brillando azul frente a ella, Leonard la miró fijamente —voy a extrañarte tanto—

—Y yo a ti— suspiró Cat—pero solo es un año... tal vez pueda venir de vez en cuando—

—si... tal vez— murmuró Leonard, sabía que eso no pasaría pero... ¿que más da? solo es un año.

La dejó fuera del dormitorio de chicas, se abrazaron como si no hubiera mañana y se despidieron tras darse un largo y profundo beso.

Comment... Noona gracias por los reviews y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado ! :D


	14. Chapter 14

FELICES FIESTAS!

Capitulo 14

No se decidía en ir a darse una ducha y dormir una siesta o dirigirse al comedor, su estomago rugía hambriento; se sentía agotado y el contrastante sentimiento de felicidad al haberse permitido sentir y entregarse a la chica, con el doloroso pensamiento de perderla por un tiempo, ella se iría para aprender a controlar sus sentimientos, entonces ¿que quedaría?

— ¡hasta que te encuentro! ¿Dónde demonios estabas?— un airado James Kirk le dio alcance —te busco desde hace horas, creo que Cat está realizando sus trámites pues tampoco la he visto, ya preparé todo para una pequeña despedida—

—Tiene... que asistir a la embajada vulcana por su permiso— contestó distraído —además de su equipaje, así que imagino estará muy ocupada— siguió caminando hacia el comedor.

— ¡Hey espera!— Jim lo detuvo, una sonrisa burlona en su rostro le dijo todo a Bones —dime donde has estado—

—por ahí—

—Con una chica—

—por ahí—

—por ahí con una chica—

— ¿que quieres saber? no soy un cretino como tú que se pasa anunciando el que, el cómo y el con quien se ha estado—

—así que, estuviste con una chica... ¡debe ser una bomba! mira como te ha dejado— se burló —barba crecida... ¡desde ayer en la tarde! ¿Apenas vas a comer? creí que estarías buscando a mi hermana— no dejaba de parlotear divertido.

—James— le advirtió molesto mientras entraban al comedor

—ok ok te estoy enfadando, así que no me equivoco... te has topado con una fiera en la cama— le hizo un guiño — ¡dime quien es!—

—James— volvió a advertirle mientras tomaba su charola con la comida ¿o era la cena?

—hmm... has pedido carne... bebida energizante... carbohidra... ¡tienes que presentármela! ¿Harías eso por tu amigo, tu mejor amigo?— puntualizo el muchacho en falso tono se suplica.

—La conoces— respondió pensando en el impacto que tendría Jim al saber la noticia de que su mejor amigo y su hermana estaban al menos por ahora, juntos.

— ¡la conozco!... ¿la conozco?— miró fijamente a McCoy — ¿será Uhura?—

—No— contestó lacónicamente

—Chapel—

—No—

—Denisse—

—No—

— ¿Acaso...?— molesto lo interrumpió Leonard

—no es ninguna de tus amiguitas o tus proyectos de conquista ¿ok?— comenzó a comer, estaba famélico y el pesado de Jim ya lo estaba incordiando lo suficiente.

—pero dices que la conozco— rezongó confundido —entonces será una de las feas— Bones solo se encogió de hombros —Grace...— su interlocutor solo negó, estaba muy concentrado en comer —Micaela, Frances, Diana— a todas negó —pues no tengo la menor idea—

—Ya lo sabrás— respondió robándole el postre —por ahora debemos seguir concentrados en tus estudios, mis estudios y saber qué demonios encontraron en tu hermana, pues al parecer ya lo has olvidado—

—no... No lo he olvidado— resoplo incómodo, en ese momento el escándalo de risotadas femeninas irrumpieron en el comedor.

— ¡Dime!— exigía Gaila a gritos mientras varias cadetes entraban al lugar riendo y bromeando.

— ¡Por favor tienes que decirnos!— insistía Denisse en su aniñado acento afrancesado.

— ¡Cat por favor!— suplicó M´Ress en un ronroneo, la hermosa caitian de tercer semestre.

—Ya déjenla en paz— Uhura al parecer era la única pieza cuerda de ese reloj cucú desquiciado.

—Es que me sorprende tanto de ella— la chica Orión tomó a Caterina del brazo —mira en qué condiciones nos la devuelve... me mata de envidia esa marca, debe tener una deliciosa barba—era clara la marca de irritación en la piel del cuello y parte de las mejillas de la rubia.

—solo dejen el asunto por la paz ¿quieren?—Cat lucía agotada, ojerosa, pálida además de demacrada, pero sus ojos azules brillaban reflejando lo que sentía en realidad.

—Claro, como nos vamos al planeta insensibilidad tomaste sobredosis — le recriminó Aira —eso es trampa—

Caminaron frente la barra eligiendo sus alimentos todavía haciendo bulla, con excepción de Cat y Uhura que procuraban no hacerse notar.

—Jim creo que ha llegado un mejor vaquero al pueblo— le susurró divertida Denisse al chico cuando pasaron a su lado —y tu hermanita no quiere decir quién es— dirigió una mirada a Leonard y lo supo de inmediato, nerviosa quiso disimular su descubrimiento.

En un segundo el joven Kirk ató cabos, miró a Leonard que de golpe se sonrojó, buscó a su hermana que dio un paso ocultándose entre Uhura y Aira, dio un profundo respiro y dejo lucir su mejor sonrisa.

—Me alegro por Cat... — la miró sonriendo enseñando los dientes —supongo que te vas feliz a Vulcano—

—yo... yo...— tartamudeo apenada

— ¡James no seas aguafiestas!— lo cortó Uhura —Vamos Cat, es nuestro último día juntas en el comedor... no le hagas caso—

Leonard aprovechó ese instante para salir veloz del campo de visión de su amigo ¿después de todo eso seguirían siéndolo? lo dudaba, sobre todo si James insistía en comportarse como un patán controlando la vida de su hermana.

Vagó unos minutos por el muelle desde donde se apreciaba el Horatio, el área de carga estaba ya vacía, algunos cadetes revisaban listas y confirmaban el embarque; reconoció el equipaje de Cat cuando lo llevaban en un carrito junto con el de los demás tripulantes, la maleta oficial con la cara de un gato dibujada a tintas, apenas era visible pero la encontró de inmediato, además de que en una jaula de viaje maullaba lastimeramente Butters, Leonard no pudo reprimirse y se acercó al chico que subía el equipaje.

— ¿puedo despedirme del gato?—

El muchacho se encogió de hombros, Bones sacó al animalito de la jaula y se sentó en unas cajas acariciándolo.

— ¿Esperándola?— Jim llegó sin hacer ruido, se sentó a su lado, él solo asintió —quiero disculparme Bones, me deje llevar, celos normales de hermano, lo siento—

—No debiste decirle nada— murmuró sin dejar de acariciarle la oreja al gato que ya ronroneaba —tuve que salir para no romperte la cara—

—Lo sé Bones y te lo agradezco— suspiró —entiende que es mi única hermana y apenas voy descubriendo cuanto la quiero realmente, cuanta falta le he hecho—

— ¿Me crees capaz de dañarla?— lo miró de lado

—no intencionalmente, pero eres divorciado, tienes un pasado que no sé si ella pueda manejar—

—Creo que eso debe decidirlo Caterina—

—Si, Cat— James suspiró —voy a extrañar a esa lagartija—

—Solo es un año—

—creo que quieres convencerte—

—algo así— Leonard metió con cuidado al gato a su jaula —diez horas con ella a mi lado fueron solo diez segundos —suspiró —un año separados...—

James ya no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio al lado de su amigo, esperando al grupo de cadetes que iría a Vulcano.

En pocos minutos se fue formando el grupo de cadetes seleccionados para asistir durante un año al riguroso entrenamiento Vulcano; Aira, Jophet y Caterina eran acompañados por sus amigos y amigas que no dejaban de darles recomendaciones, el resto eran estudiantes de ingeniería y seguridad.

—Recuerda que Amanda Grayson puede hacerte compañía... es humana... es mamá de mi, de mi amigo— balbuceaba Uhura un tanto conmovida —tienes que llamarme diario—

—Tranquila, no habrá día que no te llame — sonriente se abrazó de su mejor amiga — ¿quieres que le dé un mensaje?—

—Dile que su hijo sigue siendo el mismo cabeza dura de siempre— murmuro sonriendo y un par de lagrimas se le escaparon —por favor... no te conviertas en una vulcana—

—no lo haré, solo entiende que es como si tuviéramos a flor de piel los nervios, a veces duele mucho—

—Entiendo Cat— suspiró limpiando las lágrimas

—Cuida al tonto de Jim— le recomendó a Gaila

—en lo que pueda—

—Quedo entonces en buenas manos— su hermano se acercó tomando de los hombros a Caterina—perdóname ¿quieres?—

—eres mi hermanito ¿como decirte que no?— susurró con las lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas —te voy a extrañar— James se aferró con fuerza al pequeño cuerpo de su hermana, solo era dos años menor, sin embargo lo sucedido desde que dejaran la Tierra y sobre todo que la influencia de su tío y su madre había desaparecido, se percató de la soledad en la que tuvo que crecer la muchacha.

— ¿Cat?— Leonard no quería separarlos, solo necesitaba decirle cuanto la echaría de menos, la muchacha soltó el abrazo de su hermano, miró a Bones con gesto triste y se arrojó a sus brazos, Uhura y sus amigas no pudieron contener un sollozo.

—No quiero ir— susurró apretándose al torso de McCoy, él la abrazaba con fuerza, inhalando el aroma del rubio cabello, le acaricio la mejilla y Caterina se paró de puntillas para darle un beso de despedida —tengo miedo de que me olvides—

—Siempre vas a estar aquí— balbuceo aguantando el nudo en la garganta y señalando su corazón — ¿crees que te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente? Solo vas a Vulcano—

—Si...— suspiró la chica, Leonard se inclinó y de nuevo le regaló un beso tierno, Gaila y M´Ress lloraban a mares.

En ese momento un oficial les llama para formar filas, Jim y Bones y las amigas de la rubia se hacen a un lado, la muchacha mira fijamente al frente ocupando su lugar en el ordenado contingente, las manos le tiemblan así como el labio inferior, está claro que lucha por no mirar hacia donde ellos se encuentran.

— ¡Aborden!— ordenó el oficial abriendo el paso hacia el ascensor de abordaje, Cat miró de reojo hacia donde se encontraban su hermano y Bones, intentó sonreír pero no alcanzaron a verla pues la puerta se cerró de inmediato.

La Horatio abandonó lentamente el muelle, a algunos kilómetros de distancia vieron como las góndolas se distorsionaban ligeramente, precediendo el arranque warp; la nave desapareció en un destello azul.

—Entonces... estamos solos— murmuró Jim

—Estamos solos Jim— respondió Bones y echaron a andar hacia los dormitorios.


	15. Chapter 15

Noona! gracias por tu review, y si, Leonard a veces se comportará como adolescente, recuerda las discusiones entre él y Spock en la serie original, así que hará berrinches o saldrá corriendo de vez en cuando jejeje.

Dejo este capítulo como regalo de navidad, un personaje muchas veces mencionados en otros fics aparece en este, ojalá les guste.

Y QUE TENGAN UNA EXCELENTE NOCHE BUENA Y UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Capítulo 15

Antes de que la muchacha partiera, Leonard se había convencido que no le sería tan dolorosa la separación, finalmente había sobrevivido a la ruptura de su matrimonio, al dolor del divorcio y hasta había trasmutado ese sentimiento en un odio dirigido a Pamela.

Entonces ¿qué demonios le pasaba? comenzó primero por perder el apetito así como el sueño, así que pasaba horas estudiando, sus calificaciones subieron como espuma y al terminar un ciclo de materias o exámenes podía dormir hasta dos días seguidos, abandonado al olvido del sueño, donde con suerte podía encontrarse con ella, con la niña de cabello rubio y dulce mirada.

Cuando no tenía que estudiar se dedico al entrenamiento, debía sacar toda esa energía que se acumulaba en su cuerpo, sobre todo tras esas apasionadas horas en la solitaria bodega de la estación.

A pocos días de la partida de Caterina fueron reintegrados a la Tierra, lo que facilitó las escapadas de Jim al que solo veía en los entrenamientos de combate y tiro, a veces en las clases de operaciones tácticas y de vez en cuando en el comedor.

Le parecía que James había perdido una parte importante, ese que algunos llaman conciencia y lo veía perderse continuamente con diversas chicas, en diversas situaciones; no bajaban sus calificaciones o su rendimiento físico en los entrenamientos; pero más de una ocasión debió recetarle tratamientos por su desordenada vida, al parecer el darse cuenta de que Cat era despreciada por el resto de la familia lo hirió lo suficiente como para apegarse más a su hermana menor.

—Cadete McCoy tiene una llamada urgente— le avisaron durante la clase de neurofisiología.

¿Que sería tan importante? Solo podía ser Cat ¡tal vez ya no soportaba vivir en Vulcano y le llamaba para avisarle que regresaba a la tierra! ¡Claro eso tenía que ser! ya habían pasado dos meses de su partida.

Salió del aula y corrió por el campus hasta llegar al edificio designado para los cadetes de su grado, entró a su dormitorio casi tropezando, pulsó un botón rojo a un lado de la pantalla y la sonrisa se heló en sus labios.

—Veo que no te da gusto saber de mí—

—en lo absoluto... Pamela— suspiró

— ¿Se puede saber quién te provocó esa sonrisa que congelaste?— preguntó con burla

—puedes estar segura que espero la llamada de alguien mucho mejor que tú— sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos — ¿que quieres?—

—Los abogados ya dieron resolución al último de nuestros asuntos— petulante la castaña parloteaba del otro lado de la pantalla, a Leonard le zumbaban los oídos y no le entendía muy bien — ¿escuchaste? tienes que ir pasado mañana—

—No tengo día libre en unos meses... estoy en entrenamiento—

—Pues algo podrás hacer, no se va a quedar en la calle— sonrió con malicia —y si tienes tiempo para "amiguitas"— puntualizó con sarcasmo —tendrás tiempo para...— la interrumpió claramente enojado.

—voy a hablar con mi madre... ella se encargará de todo—

—Como siempre, refugiándote en las faldas de tu mami— farfullo molesta la mujer —está bien, finalmente no es ya mi problema— cortó la llamada ¿como podía ser tan cruel esa mujer? ¿Como llego a enamorarse de ella en el pasado? Le quitó lo material, destrozó su corazón y desgajó su alma.

Volvió al aula donde casi terminaba la clase, sobre la mesa el diseccionado cerebro ocampa yacía en trozos mientras el profesor dictaba las habilidades de esa especie, más no pudo concentrarse, había algo mucho muy importante que arreglar.

James como siempre, teniendo problemas, romances y practicando su deporte favorito, perseguir nuevas cadetes durante el tiempo de internado en la sede de la Flota; aunque sus entrenamientos, prácticas de tiro, vuelo e ingeniería casi no le dejaban tiempo libre. Durante la cena se topó con Bones.

— ¿por que tan preocupado?— se sentó a su lado llevando su charola repleta de comida.

—nada— suspiró Leonard mirando distraído hacia el Golden Gate iluminado con brillantes luces doradas —tengo que hablar a casa... un asunto relacionado con Pamela—

—Te dije que esa mujer difícilmente te dejaría en paz—

—Si— se encogió de hombros — ¿has sabido algo de tu hermana?— miró fijamente a James que negó sin dejar de comer —casi es una semana sin saber de ella—

—supe que se aislarían en el templo Vulcano... ¡honestamente no entiendo mucho de eso!—

—pero tienes excelentes notas en historia vulcana— le reclamó su amigo arrebatándole el pad — ¿tienes el permiso como familiar para llamadas?—

—puedes hacerla desde tu dormitorio, toda la academia sabe que están juntos—

—No quiero que la monitoreen y tampoco quiero que aparezca en mi pad, además como hermano tienes el permiso abierto—hizo un gesto de fastidio— no quieren que la distraiga de sus entrenamientos— se alejó de James llevándose su equipo.

Marcó algunas claves en la pantalla táctil y esperó unos segundos.

— ¿Jim?— la voz adormilada de Caterina lo reconfortó —Jimmy aquí es de madrugada— balbuceó sin percatarse que era Leonard quien la miraba sonriendo con ternura.

—Imaginé que como yo, no podrías dormir sin mí a tu lado— bromeo y Caterina despertó de inmediato —supuse que estarías realizando un extraño ritual Vulcano—

—Eso será mañana Bones— susurró con voz adormilada pero sonriéndole — ¿que sucede?—

—No has contestado mis llamadas—

—de hecho, tengo prohibido establecer contacto con mis seres queridos, provocan... inestabilidad emocional y no es apropiado ahora que estoy por comenzar mi Tal'oth— sonrió al ver el gesto de Leonard —voy a pasar algunos días aislada en el desierto—

— ¿aislada? — Ella asintió — ¿cuantos días?—

—Solo cuatro meses, es todo— ronroneo estirándose como gatito, precisamente en ese momento Butters pasó sobre ella olisqueando la pad — ¡quítate gato!— lo azuzó cariñosamente.

—ciento veinte días en el desierto...—

—de hecho... pero son más cortos que los días terrestres— volvió a ronronear con pereza —no debo decirlo pero... te extraño doc—

—concéntrate... haz lo que debes hacer— respondió pero las palabras de la joven eran como un rayo de luz tibio que le relajaban.

—y ¿a que debo tu llamada? sobre todo con el dispositivo de Jim—

—Me llamó Pamela— respondió fríamente —quedó un cabo sin atar y... tengo que arreglarlo antes de que vuelvas—

—un cabo suelto— susurró mirándolo fijamente —percibo que estás además de preocupado...— sonrió dulcemente —preocupado por la reacción que yo vaya a tener... te inquieta... ¡oh Leonard!— susurró apenada.

—Vaya que estás aprendiendo— hizo un gesto de fastidio —como sea... debo arreglar ese asunto antes de que vuelvas—

—Bones no se trata de un tribble—

—lo sé, por lo mismo debo hablar con mi familia...—

— ¿crees que quieran hacerse cargo?—

—no lo dudo—

—afortunadamente al tomar esta decisión, Pamela te ha dejado libre de cualquier compromiso económico y legal—

—Si— suspiró con cierto alivio —creí que lo tomarías a mal—

—no tengo por que hacerlo —sonrió dulcemente —por ahora lo más importante es que hables con tu familia... se amable y sensitivo, si llegas maldiciendo y gritando como acostumbras...— soltó una risita burlona.

—se perfectamente como llegar—Cat comenzó a reír — si, ok tal vez me haya puesto un poco a la defensiva en el pasado, pero ahora es distinto— la chica guardó silencio — ¿crees que eso sea un problema en el futuro para nosotros?—

—Si tu ex esposa no interfiere no debe haber problema alguno —bostezo —pero eso no importa Bones... según recuerdo, existe un artículo en el reglamento de la Academia que te respalda para pedir unos días libres y arreglar este asunto, por ahora es lo más importante, del futuro nos encargamos después, solo pon en orden tus asuntos personales—

—No dijiste problema—

—para ti es problema, para mi es solamente un asunto personal— sonrió —cuestión de enfoques—

— ¿cuando te llevan al desierto?—

—En una semana vulcana... aproximadamente... — sonrió —pero no te preocupes, he aprendido algunas cositas aquí y allá que me van a servir... y en cuanto termine con esa prueba tú serás el primero en enterarse—

—Más te vale—

—Leonard... — él la miró fijamente, Cat dudó un poco —estamos en contacto—

—si... cuando quieras— susurró, la chica pulsó un botón y desapareció de la pantalla.

Dio un fuerte suspiro de alivio, tan solo la energía que le transmitió vía electrónica fue suficiente para enfrentar lo que vendría, tras devolver a Kirk su dispositivo tramitó los documentos necesarios para pedir unos días libres.


	16. Chapter 16

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Que este 2016 sea un año feliz, lleno de satisfacciones (y que un editor importante nos lea haber si nos publican a algunas jeje)

Capítulo 16

Volver de casa de sus padres nunca le pareció tan grato como ahora; sus problemas casi totalmente resueltos, su madre feliz por la resolución legal y ser la tutora de su nieta, a unos pasos de convertirse en un oficial de la Flota Estelar con sus correspondientes beneficios y tal vez... una chica dispuesta a ser su pareja en cuanto volviera del viaje de entrenamiento.

— ¡Bienvenido Bones!— Jim lo recibió exultante, compartían el dormitorio desde que fueron reasignados a San Francisco, el lugar estaba hecho un lio.

—Imagino que has tenido fiesta— gruñó fingiendo malestar, su espacio había sido respetado.

—una amiga o dos... creo— respondió sin darle importancia —Te tengo excelentes noticias...— lo miró expectante pero Leonard al parecer no tenía interés en lo que le dijera — ¡Bones!—

— ¡Que!— respondió sin mirarlo mientras guardaba su equipaje.

— Voy a presentar mi examen de la Kobayashi Maru— soltó sin más, su amigo le dirigió una mirada escéptica.

—James sin bromas—

—es en serio, estoy listo...—

—Nadie está listo para ese examen—

—yo si— respondió petulante el rubio —y tú vas a estar ahí—

—Soy médico no timonel—

— ¡Bones!— suplicó el muchacho

—Sabes perfectamente que no he avanzado mucho en mis clases aún...no quiero saber nada de máquinas—

— necesito a un amigo ahí—

—Jim entiende...—

— ¡Por favor! necesito a mi mejor amigo... ¡a mi único amigo!— fue solo un segundo, un brillo en los ojos azul acerado de Jim que provocó en Leonard una sonrisa burlona.

—Está bien— suspiró —a fin de cuentas solo se presenta ese examen una vez en la vida—

— ¡Gracias hermano! —Soltó James sin pensar — yo... lo siento— se corrigió de inmediato —no quería recordarte a Cat—

—Jim la pienso todos los días a todas horas— sonrió con tristeza —solo restan algunos meses para reencontrarnos —se encogió de hombros.

—por cierto ¿vas a decirle?—

— ¿Qué? ¿Lo de Johanna?— James asintió —ya lo sabe— comenzó a desempacar

— ¿y?—

—no lo sé— suspiró tomando asiento — Cat lo percibió la misma tarde que le llame, supo de inmediato que tenía ese asunto por concluir con Pam y no demostró...— se dejo caer de espaldas en su cama —no sé como vayan a tomarlo Johanna y Caterina—

—Ya tendrás tiempo de irlas preparando— Jim se sentó frente a Leonard — ¿crees que Johanna acepte a Cat?—

— Está muy dolida, incluso mi madre no termina por aceptar que he encontrado a alguien especial— tiró de su almohada y se cubrió el rostro — ¿por qué se me complica tanto la vida?—

— Pues como diría mi tío... la vida se te complica tanto como quieras— le arrebató la almohada —y ocultándote no vas a lograr nada —

— Tengo que hablar con Cat — los ojos verdeazulados de Leonard estaban fijos en el techo — y explicarle a...—

— un paso a la vez, primero tu hija... considera que la lagartija se queda todavía unos meses en Vulcano y no sería justo que la inquietaras —

— Tienes razón — resignado se levantó —voy a solicitar un par de fines de semana para estar con mi familia, hablar con mi madre y Jojo —

—es lo mejor por ahora— Jim le dio una palmada en el estómago antes de dejarlo solo en la habitación.

La semana transcurrió casi sin que McCoy se percatara, exámenes, clases, sesiones médicas interminables, de no ser porque Jim le recordó que era viernes por la noche habría seguido estudiando para el examen de exoneurología.

— ¡Cierra eso!— de un manotazo Kirk apagó la pad de su amigo —mañana tienes que ir con Johanna—

— ¿Mañana?— atontado el médico reinicio su dispositivo — ¿estás seguro?— revisó la agenda digital — ¡Demonios!— saltó de la silla del escritorio al baño, se escucho que abría la regadera.

— ¿Qué haces?— el rubio terminaba de acicalarse, tenía cita con algunas chicas en un conocido bar de San Francisco.

—Quede de hablar con Cat esta noche— farfullo secando el cabello — ¿como me veo? — acomodó veloz su cabello y revisó sus ojos.

— Ojeroso, desaliñado y pálido — respondió Jim calándose una chamarra de cuero — ¿crees que vas a engañarla? al menos deberías afeitarte—

—Solo no quiero preocuparla— termino de peinarse y se cambio de camisa pasando veloz la máquina de afeitar por su mandíbula— ¿mejor?— su amigo no le contestó, solo se encogió de hombros.

—Te veo mañana— y salió de la habitación.

Leonard dio un largo respiro y tecleo una serie de claves, la imagen de Caterina apareció en la pantalla.

— ¡Hola!— sonriente le saludo, al parecer era de día en Vulcano, muy soleado para su gusto — creí que habías olvidado llamarme —

— lo siento, mucho que estudiar —

— No solo es eso — sonrió con dulzura — ¿qué tal va tu asunto personal?—

— Mi madre se está haciendo cargo —respondió tras dudar un segundo

— ¿Que te sucede?— curiosa lo miró fijamente, él evito verla a los ojos — ¿Leo?—

— No he hablado con Jojo aún—

— Supongo que es lo mejor — Cat al parecer esperaba esas reacciones — Tu hija es lo más importante, siempre lo será — musitó tratando de ocultar los sentimientos que la invadían

— También eres importante —susurró cohibido — ¡maldición Cathy no se como manejar esta situación!—

— Leo, estoy a casi diecisiete años luz de la tierra, a más de ocho meses vulcanos de regresar a casa... tienes tiempo para hablar con la niña — sonrió tratando de transmitirle confianza

— pero si ella... — murmuró preocupado

— Jojo tiene a su mamá, yo nunca voy a buscar ocupar su lugar... me daré por bien servida si no se convierte en mi enemiga —

— Caterina, mañana voy a visitarla, está con mi madre —

— Ve tranquilo — a pesar de las palabras la sonrisa había desaparecido — y... discúlpame pero tengo practica en diez minutos... ¡te quiero!— y sin esperar más cerró la comunicación.

Caterina mantuvo su pad apagado, una serie de sentimientos se revolvían en su mente. Terminó de alistarse, tenía platica con uno de sus orientadores y guía, Sadikki, un poco mayor que ella pero con un agrio carácter, típico en los vulcanos.

—llegas tarde— la riño tan solo puso un pie en el pequeño salón, Cat no dijo nada, se sentó frente al muchacho que la miraba fijamente, también sentado en unos cojines —esa falta de responsabilidad de tu parte hará estériles mis esfuerzos por enseñarte a madurar tus habilidades—

—No tengo disculpa alguna— contestó mirándolo fijamente, tratando de no mostrarle cuanto la molestaba.

—Mientes— agudizó la vista, los ojos pardos fijos en los de ella —acabas de recibir una noticia que no te tranquiliza, es ilógico—

—Sé que es ilógico ¿podríamos comenzar con mi práctica?— sonrió burlona

—Por supuesto— Sadikki se puso de pie, acercó a la muchacha una charola con un pequeño bowl de metal que despedía humo y calor —sujétalo con ambas manos—

— ¡me va a quemar!—

—así como evitas lastimarte con este objeto, deberías evitar lastimarte con aquello que te inquieta— respondió dejando el objeto sobre una mesilla —necesitas conocer tus debilidades para fortalecerlas, tu sensible esencia humana no nos sirve en este momento—

—no me siento lista para hablar de ello—

—nunca lo estarás... habla—

—Eres un cotilla—

—Soy tu guía— recalcó con frialdad —debo reportar a la Federación tus avances y retrocesos—

— ¿Esto es un retroceso?— siseo molesta, él asintió — ¡está bien!— suspiró — un chico, el que me atrae... es divorciado y tiene una hija—

— Temes por tu relación—

— ¡Sí! —

— y esa relación existe aún cuando dependa de las decisiones de... ¿una niña? ¿Puedes hacer algo para cambiar lo que esa niña siente por ti?—

—Temo que si Johanna no me acepta... pierda a Leo—

—Si pierdes a su padre... es porque nunca ha sido tuyo— se concentró buscando obligarla a abrir un canal telepático — no eres dueña ni de ti misma ¿como puede él pertenecerte?—

— él dice que...—

— ¿Que hemos aprendido de las palabras?— resoplo incomodo — Caterina, esto es como una negociación... ustedes los humanos no saben relacionarse entre ustedes, ni pensarlo con otras razas humanoides por ahora mucho menos con un klingon... no puedes imaginar relacionarte con una niña... es exactamente lo mismo—

—No lo es—

— es lógica tu negación y tu temor... sin embargo... ¿crees que valga la pena atormentarte por ahora? no sabes que reacción tendrá un klingon si se encuentra frente a ti cuando salgas por esa puerta... no sabes como reaccionará esa niña cuando la conozcas —

—Johanna no es capaz de matar como el klingon—

—Para esa niña, tú eres el klingon— le sirvió un poco de brandy tibio —percibo lo que sientes— le entregó el vasito — eres capaz de matar si tan solo lo piensas—

Comentario

Noona FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! y deseo de corazón que se cumplan todos tus proyectos. :D


	17. Chapter 17

Feliz Año Nuevo! que todos sus proyectos se vean cumplidos, echenle ganitas! el año apenas comienza.

Capitulo 16

Leonard llegó a la casa materna el sábado por la mañana, apenas amanecía y el rocío matutino refrescaba el ambiente; entró sin tocar la puerta, escuchó ruido en la cocina a la que se dirigió.

— ¿Mamá?— se asomó con timidez, la ocupada mujer giro sorprendida y esbozo una sonrisa.

— ¡Leo!— emocionada lo abrazó —creí que no vendrías—

—Te prometí visitarlas con más regularidad— se aferró con fuerza

a su madre.

— ¿Estás bien cariño?— curiosa se libero de los brazos de su hijo y lo llevo a la mesa, ella siguió con sus labores, él se sentó en una de las sillas y comenzó a jugar distraído con una cuchara.

— ¿cómo esta Jojo?— preguntó a media voz

—Está feliz hijo, el colegio que elegiste es perfecto para la niña, ya verás sus avances— limpio sus manos en un paño y se sentó frente a su hijo —y Pamela no la ha llamado desde...—

—Desde que la abandonó y además de todo soltó pestes sobre Cat— suspiró — ¡madre estoy preocupado!—

— Cariño, no estoy segura que tu... amiga... pueda llevarse bien con mi niña, Johanna te adora y Pamela le rompió el corazón, eres su todo— le tomó la mano —creo que lo mejor es que no se conozcan, al menos mientras está fresca la herida en Jojo—

— No conoces a Cathy — sonrió con ternura — es una mujer dulce, muy tierna — suspiró — tengo la esperanza de que se lleven bien, además Jo tiene solamente cuatro años y medio, podría adaptarse—

— aunque es un bebe, no es tonta — se puso de pie — ¿quieres despertarla? ya está listo el desayuno— estaba claro que el tema no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Leonard subió las escaleras saltando de dos en dos los escalones, la habitación de su hija había sido suya en el pasado, abrió la puerta con cuidado.

A pesar de que la niña se había mudado recientemente con su abuela la habitación estaba totalmente decorada para los gustos de una pequeña. Estantes con muñecas, juguetes de felpa, cortinaje en lilas y rosas que la cubrían de los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana.

Johanna dormía profundamente, su padre se sentó a un lado de ella con mucho cuidado, acaricio con ternura la mejilla sonrosada y el cabello castaño que le cubría un poco el rostro.

— Hola bebe— susurró dulcemente — despierta bella durmiente — la niña se acurrucó en su camita y abrió lentamente los ojos, azul verdosos como los de su padre.

— ¿Papi?— murmuró adormilada, en cuanto confirmo que si, su padre estaba ahí se levantó para abrazarlo con fuerza — ¡papito!— cubrió de tibios y húmedos besos las mejillas de Leonard — ¡te extrañe!—

— y yo a ti princesa — la abrazo como si quisiera absorberla —dice tu abuela que es hora de desayunar—

— Vamos al parque papi — pidió mientras bajaba de la cama — ¡vamos!—

—primero el desayuno, un baño y luego lo que mi princesa ordene— la ayudo a ponerse sus pantuflas y batita rosa para cargarla y llevarla al comedor.

Los tiempos pueden cambiar, los siglos pasar pero los niños siempre serán los mismos; a medio día Johanna corría feliz por el parque conduciendo su bicicleta, Leonard atento a que la niña no se accidentara trotaba detrás de ella, agotado se dejó caer en el prado verde y Jo regreso dejando caer la bicicleta para sentarse frente a su padre.

— ¿Te cansase papi?— preguntó sonriendo, con las mejillas rojas como manzanas por el calor y el ejercicio.

— un poco — respiró con fuerza — no es lo mismo correr aquí que en la base —

— ¿te vas a quedar muchos días?—

— Solo el fin de semana, me dice tu abuela que te ha gustado el colegio al que asistes —

— ¡me gusta! nos enseñan a dibujar, a armar cosas... tengo buenas notas en sumas y restas papi —

— excelente, si sigues así, podrás entrar también a la Academia como yo —

— ¿y vamos a estudiar igual papi?—

— Para cuando seas cadete yo tendré que cumplir misiones en el espacio — contestó cuidando sus palabras — pero seguiré pendiente de ti —

— Pero vamos a estar lejos papi — rezongó haciendo un puchero— además dice mamá que tienes una novia que es una bruja —

— ¿Una bruja?— levantó la ceja sonriendo burlón — ¿crees que me gustan las brujas?— Johanna asintió — ¿crees que entonces tu madre es una bruja?— la miró fijamente y la niña comenzó a reír

— A veces —

— si crees Cat es una bruja... entonces sería una bruja buena— contestó mirando fijamente a la niña — además de no ser por ella, me sentiría muy solo en la academia—

— Entonces cuando termines de estudiar ¿vas a dejarla?— un tono de esperanza en la voz de su hija lo confundió

— nena, Cat no quiere ocupar el lugar de tu madre, solo quiere ser tu amiga—afirmó sin dudar — ¿podrías darle una oportunidad?— Jo no contestó — ¿princesa?— insistió su padre.

— papi, si te digo que no ¿te enojarías?—

— Nena— suspiró resignado abrazándola, al menos por ahora no sería posible tener a su lado al mismo tiempo a las dos mujeres que lo motivaban a seguir adelante.

En la base...

James volvió antes de lo planeado, su preocupación principal: Caterina. Después de mudarse de ropa se dirigía al comedor cuando lo interceptó una jovencita.

— ¿Jim? — por la forma en que lo llamó la miró fijamente, no la conocía pero asintió —necesito hablar contigo— murmuró colgándosele del brazo.

— ¿Puedo al menos saber tu nombre?— pregunto divertido, se creía apuesto pero ¿a este grado?

— me envía el capitán Pike, quiere verte pero debe ser en privado— susurró la muchacha guiándolo hasta los dormitorios — ¡pasa!— lo invitó en voz alta, cohibido atravesó la puerta siguiéndola.

— Gracias Eva — Christopher lo esperaba de pie, a un lado de la ventana que miraba hacia la tierra — ¿un fin de semana difícil?—

—Tal vez señor— respondió acercándose —y ¿es de confianza?— miró de reojo a la chica que entraba a otra habitación.

— Eva es un prototipo, un androide de prueba que me obsequiaron los estudiantes de ingeniería, un trabajo excelente a mi parecer— le ofreció un vaso con un líquido ámbar que Jim bebió de golpe —¿sabes algo de tu hermana?—

—nada señor, sé que está en entrenamiento psicológico—

—Sadikki es un excelente guía— contestó Pike — ha logrado grandes avances con Cat—

— ¿que tipo de avances Capitán? sigo aún sin entender lo que han hecho con mi hermana—

— Hijo, cuando te gradúes, cuando tengamos una idea exacta de tus capacidades y habilidades, guardaremos o no tu código genético, una muestra que pueda en un futuro, darnos más cadetes con tus capacidades—

— ¿mis padres hicieron eso?—

— George destaco desde que ingresó a la academia— comenzó a recordar con la vista fija en su bebida — Winona demostró ser una excelente científica, su personalidad y fuerte carácter la pusieron en la cabeza de esta lista desde que comenzaron los preparativos del proyecto, un simple plan de clonación humana—

— ¿quien lo inicio?—

— como te decía, al principio era solo el plan de clonar a los mejores soldado, sin embargo, fue poco después del evento de la Kelvin, que científicos vulcanos quisieron mejorar nuestra especie, comenzaron a hacer juegos complicados con la genética; tu amigo McCoy podrá ponerte al día sobre nuestra historia en medicina, nosotros como humanos únicamente experimentamos con nuestra especie, éramos novatos en ingeniería biológica, los vulcanos nos enseñaron a mezclar códigos, razas, especies... creamos infinidad de variaciones—

— ¿como Caterina?—

— es parte de un grupo de prueba que sobrevivió tras varias fallas, actualmente se han integrado a las diversas bases de la Flota Estelar, un total de 153 jóvenes con capacidades mentales vulcanas y betazoides—

— ¿betazoides? no tenemos aún contacto con ellos—

—los vulcanos han cuidado mucho los detalles, no contactaran con nosotros sino hasta que estemos listos... son una especie pacifica pero con habilidades mentales inimaginables—

— ¿Y permitieron que los vulcanos jugaran con nuestros hermanos?— molesto Jim dio una palmada en la mesa — ¡Caterina pudo ser una niña normal, crecer y vivir como yo, como mi madre!—

— Winona no es exactamente madre directa de Cat— susurró Christopher — aceptó que se accediera al material que tu padre dejó en congelación, consintió donar un par de óvulos, pero Caterina es literalmente niña de probeta, como todos los chicos del proyecto—

— Capitán, no entiendo—

— Los vulcanos usaron vientres biomecánicas para que los fetos se desarrollaran, esto cuando los primeros productos provocaron involuntariamente la muerte de las madres biológicas—

— Suena tan disparatado— siseo Jim incrédulo, con un gesto Christopher le señalo un monitor, usando un mando lo encendió y echo a andar un video.

Mujeres jóvenes, de aproximadamente veinte años y en avanzado estado de gestación se encontraban en capsulas herméticas saturadas de bocel en el que flotaban inconscientes, algunos vulcanos toman nota, realizan mediciones con objetos para él desconocidos, una alarma comienza a sonar atrayendo a los científicos a una capsula que se abrió de golpe derramando el gel que de inmediato se evaporó, la mujer comienza a gritar y revolverse en su capsula.

—Comienza el parto— anuncio fríamente uno de los científicos haciendo señas a otros que se acercaron con una camilla donde aseguraron a la joven embarazada.

—2350 horas— notifico una mujer que inyecto a la mujer que gritaba desesperada —solución relajante inoculada—

—Colóquenla en posición— ordenó el que parecía ser el jefe, de inmediato movieron la camilla ajustándole un par de estribos obstétricos atando los pies de la muchacha que seguía gritando — ¿ya sedó a la paciente?—

—Hace un minuto señor— la que inyectara a la muchacha reviso un panel —no está haciendo efecto—

— ¡sáquenlo por piedad sáquenlo!— gritaba desesperada la parturienta, atada a la cama sin poder moverse — ¡me está desgarrando por dentro, sáquenlo!—

La cámara de seguridad enfocó al vientre, se podía ver un movimiento violento y errático que sacudía la piel de la joven.

—Enlace mental— aviso otro científico, en vez de tocar a la madre colocó sus manos en el vientre —es inestable— la voz le tembló — ¡terminen con esto!— comenzó a gemir como si sufriera un terrible dolor — ¡mátenlo! ¡Mátenlo ahora!— chillo antes de soltar el vientre y presionar con fuerza su cabeza, aparentemente se clavaba las uñas en la frente pues comenzó a sangrar, Jim no daba crédito a lo que veía — ¡mátenlo!— gritó el Vulcano cayendo inerte sobre la parturienta que a su vez no dejaba de aullar de dolor.

— ¿Que es eso?— preguntó a Pike cuando este pauso la imagen.

—dos generaciones previas a la gestación de Cat— suspiró y apago la pantalla —los fetos producían una cantidad nociva de hormonas, antes de nacer se ponían furiosos, su fuerza aumentaba... esa mujer murió con las entrañas hechas pedazos, tuvimos que neutralizar al resto antes de que se salieran de control—

— ¿con que finalidad los crearon?—

— los klingon son enemigos poderosos hijo, necesitábamos un ejército capaz de controlarlo—

— ¿que hay con mi hermana?—

— Cat así como los de su generación, nacieron con un nivel controlado de hormonas; Winona no quería que el apellido Kirk se viera envuelto en algún tipo de desastre social provocado por estos fenómenos—

— ¡Caterina no es ningún fenómeno!— saltó James furioso — ¡Es mi hermana, es una gran chica y no es el monstruo que quieres presentarme!—

— Sadikki dice todo lo contrario— suspiró — conforme va madurando su metabolismo cambia... Aira, la chica que llegó con ella está en entrenamiento riguroso además de control médico—

— que saben ellos de lo que les sucede—

— Jophet es el único que tiene conocimiento de la situación, fue criado por la científica que viste en el video —

— creció como Vulcano —

—Algo así— Pike relleno los vasos — me preocupa su relación con tu amigo, no quisiera que se salieran las cosas de control, por eso...— Jim lo interrumpió

—Por eso la enviaste a Vulcano—

—no James, por eso te estoy contando la historia; debes saber que está pasando para que sepas que hacer en determinado momento— se puso de pie y camino hasta un gabinete — medidas desesperadas para situaciones desesperadas— abrió un cajón, en ese momento Jim no pudo ver que sacaba —se creó un virus que inhibe la producción de hormonas además de reducir la capacidad neuronal de... — le entregó una capsula— con esto será suficiente para controlarla hasta que llegue un experto—

— Christopher no voy a matar a mi hermana— dejo la capsula en la mesa

— Pero James, al menos tendrá la oportunidad de una muerte tranquila, los otros serán asesinados sin clemencia en caso de que la Federación les pierda el control—

— Digas lo que digas, Caterina es mi hermana, lleva mi sangre y no voy a traicionarla; si ustedes cometieron un error, ustedes deben solucionarlo, pero si le hacen algo... — sentenció levantándose — te sugiero conocerla, date una oportunidad de saber quien es realmente Cat—

— ¿quizá una dulce asesina en potencia? — Sonrió de lado — si tu hermana y su generación se desarrolla sin problemas lo creeré, por ahora es eso ¿me invitas a conocer a una asesina? —

— quizá conozca al excelente ser humano que es mi hermana, una persona como tantas que hacen falta en la Federación — y sin más salió de la habitación.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

En Vulcano

— Tienes revisión en veinte minutos— el molesto Sadikki tocó insistentemente el timbre del dormitorio de Caterina.

— ¡Ya voy!— la puerta se abrió mostrando a la muchacha con claro agotamiento reflejado en su rostro — no pude dormir— se quejó.

— Tal vez sea el tratamiento que te están dando— indiferente Sadikki la tomó del brazo — es importante que sigas recibiendo cada una de esas vacunas —

— ¡Pero me siento mal!— reclamo — no puedo dormir y me siento agotada, ayer me caí dormida durante el I'Plana Hath, no soporté la lectura en voz alta —

—debió ser un momento bochornoso—

—Aira comenzó a reírse, Jophet me dio un golpe para despertarme — tocó su brazo como si el golpe hubiera sido reciente — los demás hicieron segunda con Aira y Sacmis me hizo salir de la clase—

—aprender el I'Plana Hath es importante— al parecer su guía se concentró en ser paciente — habla con tu examinador sobre los efectos secundarios de las vacunas —

— Bien — suspiró — Sadikki ¿cuando podré hablar con mi hermano?—

— Sabes que puedes hablar con él durante tus descansos— la miró de lado — sin embargo, si se trata de hablar con el médico...—

— ¿cuando?—

— al terminar la primera etapa del I'Plana Hath — se detuvo — Caterina, debes entender que se trata de...—

—De algo más importante que mi vida personal— recitó cansinamente —ya lo sé— llegaron al área médica — ¿me vas a acompañar?—

— ¿Te comportarás como una hembra débil gimoteando por todo?— los fríos ojos pardos la traspasaron, ella negó con la cabeza — está bien— le cedió el paso, tras ellos se cerró la puerta corrediza.

El Centro de Investigaciones Genéticas de Vulcano era un edificio discreto en su interior pero intimidante para un humano, los largos pasillos cubiertos de una solida sustancia reflejante color cobre daba una sensación de calor agobiante, Cat ya conocía el camino, siguió hasta llegar a una enorme puerta que se abrió en cuanto se identificó.

Dentro, diez mesas de examinación se encontraban ocupadas, Aira dormitaba.

— Tu compañera tuvo una crisis nocturna, tuvimos que traerla de emergencia — le comentó su guía mientras seguían adelante.

— También ella — suspiró la rubia — ¿qué somos Sadikki? —

— algo más útil que un simple humano si esa es tu pregunta — contestó lacónicamente cediéndole el paso, los esperaba un Vulcano entrado en años — maestro — susurró con respeto Sadikki — la aprendiz ha tenido efectos secundarios de sus vacunas —

— Ya sabes el procedimiento — el científico le señaló una mesa, Cat se retiró la suelta prenda vulcana que debía usar a manera de uniforme quedando únicamente en ropa interior, subió a la mesa acostándose.

El viejo pulso algunos datos en una pantalla mientras una joven aprendiz le acomodaba el cabello, el techo se abrió con un zumbido y la chica cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza, venía algo realmente feo y doloroso.

— ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?— Jim miró de reojo a Leonard cuando éste se dejó caer en su propia cama.

— Bien — suspiró — Jojo está feliz con mi madre, le agrada el colegio, aprendió a andar en bicicleta— sonrió de lado — cada vez se parece más a mi —

—me alegro por ti — contestó a su vez James retomando su lectura.

— ¿y tú? —

— el viernes por la madrugada tuve que volver, M'Ress se puso indispuesta — siguió leyendo, el silencio los abrumo en unos minutos — ¿algo más? —

— ¿Debería decirte algo más?— Bones se sentó para mirarlo — ¿que te molesta?—

— Nada—masculló regresando la vista a su dispositivo, su amigo se puso de pie y antes de que entrara al baño se detuvo cuando Jim lo cuestionó— ¿no piensas preguntarme por Cat?—

— esperaba que tu...— farfulló confundido —no quiero que te sientas obligado a ser nuestro enlace — el rubio no le contestó — ¿Jim? ¡Por favor no actúes como niño encaprichado! — Silencio total — ¡James por favor!—

— sé lo que pasa con ella, me pidieron que en determinada situación la neutralizara—

— ¿¡que?! ¿Quién?— arrojó su camisa a un lado plantándose a un lado de Jim que se levantaba de su cama — ¡maldición Kirk no quiero sacarte una confesión a golpes!—

— No preguntaste por ella— fue su respuesta — Caterina confía en ti y en esa situación le harás mucha falta; regresando de un viaje de dos días te has olvidado de ella ¿que puede esperar por el tiempo que le falta permanecer en Vulcano?—

— James lo siento... es que... son tantas cosas que debo arreglar — se sentó en su cama y con un gesto que denotaba desesperación paso las manos por su rostro — Jojo no la acepta por ahora, mi madre se resiste también — miró a su amigo con ojos tristes — ¿como puedo integrarla a mi vida?—

— Lo siento Bones, pero por ahora eso no importa, para integrarla a tu familia primero debe sobrevivir— respondió fríamente — Cat está bajo vigilancia y tratamiento médico avanzado además del entrenamiento que recibe en Vulcano — le arrojó la píldora — tengo ordenes de darle esto si pierde el control —

— ¿que es?—

— un virus, no nos afecta, está hecho para los que son como Caterina — la voz de James era inexpresiva, se había insensibilizado durante las horas que había pasado solo — un solo error y está muerta —

En unos minutos lo puso al tanto de lo que Pike le informara, le habló del video, de las mujeres asesinadas por la Federación, de los vientres biomecánicas.

— Mañana comienza el Kolinhar— recordó Leonard —tengo que hablar con ella—

—Usa mi pad — Jim se caló la chamarra — ¿quieres cenar aquí?— McCoy asintió mientras digitaba veloz las claves.

— ¿Jim?— Cat lucía agotada, más delgada y una marca violeta rodeaba sus ojos que se apreciaban algo hundidos.

— No — Leonard intentó sonreír — ¿como estas preciosa?—

— Lista para un concurso de belleza — bromeo sin reír — ¿y tú?—

— Extrañándote como no tienes idea — la muchacha no reacciono a la confesión — ¿estás enferma?—

—Debo haber pescado un virus— mintió — Leo, mañana tengo que salir temprano a...—

— Si, lo sé pero quería verte antes, son tres meses en el desierto, sin que podamos hablar —

— ¿hablaste con tu madre y Johanna? — preguntó ignorando nuevamente lo dicho por su interlocutor

—Si — la chica lo miró fijamente —por ahora no sería un buen momento de que te encontraras con...—

—Con tu hija— suspiró —entiendo—

— Cathy —

— Por favor Leonard, no vuelvas a llamarme así— susurró, aparentemente sufría una fuerte migraña.

— ¿Que te pasa?— se escuchó como se deslizaba una puerta y Cat ocultó la tableta electrónica, pero se lograba ver un poco de lo que sucedía.

— ¿Con quién hablas Caterina?— El petulante Vulcano debía ser el famoso guía Sadikki

— Hablaba con mi hermano—respondió visiblemente nerviosa, Leonard no atinaba a cortar la comunicación o seguir escuchando.

— sigo sin entender el por que insistes en mentir — antes de que McCoy pudiera hacer nada el Vulcano tomo la tableta — Doctor McCoy debo pedirle que por favor no intervenga en los entrenamientos de Caterina—

— Solo le estaba deseando suerte — se defendió incomodo — además ella es mi...— no completó la frase, ese tipo descaradamente le leía la mente.

— insisto Doctor, ya podrá hablar con Caterina cuando vuelva de su entrenamiento en el desierto— y cortó la comunicación.

Jim lo encontró pensativo, con el dispositivo electrónico en la mano y la vista perdida en la pantalla apagada.

— ¿Que ocurrió?— dejó en la mesa de estudio un par de paquetes, el aroma a comida recién duplicada invadió el lugar.

—Su guía me ha prohibido hablar con ella— lo miró con ojos tristes —mañana comienza su entrenamiento en el desierto—

— ¿Te arriesgarías lo suficiente como para averiguar que es realmente lo que tiene Cat?— preguntó casi en un murmullo, McCoy asintió —cena y descansa, salimos para Londres en tres horas.

— ¿Londres?—

—no preguntes, M'Ress y Gaila van a ayudarnos—

Cenaron en silencio y se acostaron, Leonard no durmió, no entendía el plan de James pero si, quería averiguar realmente que planeaba la federación para con Cathy... con Cat.

Casi a las tres de la mañana tocaron el timbre de su dormitorio, James abrió mientras él se mudaba el uniforme por prendas civiles, entraron las chicas que esperaban.

— ¿Van a acompañarnos?— preguntó curioso mientras cerraba su chamarra, Gaila asintió.

—Jim nos explicó la situación, debemos evitar que neutralicen a Cat—

—Fingiremos salir a Londres como paseo en parejas— comenzó a informarles James manipulando su tableta — Bones por favor extiéndele una tarjeta a Gaila, anexa a tu tarjeta personal—

— ¿Para que?— confundido comenzó a realizar los trámites

—Vamos a pescar a dos incrédulos que se parezcan a ustedes— comenzó M'Ress —nos vamos a separar en cuanto los tengamos y ellos pagarán nuestros gastos con sus identificaciones—

—Así no nos ubicarán en el archivo— siguió James — mientras ellas crean la cortina de humo, nosotros nos vamos a infiltrar, necesitaremos los fásers—

—en cuanto tengan la información nos contactan, mandamos al diablo a sus suplentes y regresamos a la academia como si viniéramos de un lindo paseo— sonriente Gaila extendió su mano, a regañadientes Leonard le entregó su tarjeta de créditos.

Salieron despidiéndose de todos los que se encontraban en el camino, una nave de carga salía a Londres a las 0500 y tenían un permiso de abordaje que Uhura les había conseguido.

En menos de una hora ya se encontraban en la base Británica, salieron llevando a las chicas de la mano, se mezclaron con la creciente multitud que se dirigía a sus labores y entrando a un centro comercial M'Ress descubrió a un chico parecido a James, se alejaron de Leonard y Gaila que seguían buscando, un hombre que al parecer había pasado una velada llena de trabajo bebía su café.

— ¡Ese!— exclamó en voz baja Gaila, Leonard la miró mal.

— ¡No se parece a mí!— farfullo McCoy —ese... es como cien años más viejo—

—En lo absoluto, son idénticos— contestó Gaila sacando su comunicador — ¿Jimmy? Leonard está libre ¿donde lo esperas?—

—en el baño del primer piso, que se mude de ropa y me espere—

Obediente y sin entender mucho Leonard hizo lo que le ordenaron, Jim le dio alcance ya con otra ropa.

—Ahora vamos al archivo, por lo que me dijo Pike, cerca de ahí se encuentran los laboratorios donde hicieron estos experimentos—

—Bien... ¡genio!... ¿y se puede saber como vamos a entrar?— agitado Leonard le seguía el paso, mirando desconfiado a todos lados.

—Ya veré— respondió Jim buscando la entrada al edificio correcto, la calle al parecer toda con propiedades de la Federación mostraba fachadas sobrias y discretas McCoy no atinaba a elegir la que al menos pareciera un consultorio médico.

— ¡Aquí!— ágilmente Jame lo tomó del brazo para entrar a una cafetería.

— ¿este es... tu laboratorio genético?—

—no... Ahí— le señaló el edificio de enfrente, hombres y mujeres con insignias relacionadas a la medicina y ciencia entraban al parecer sin tener que mostrar identificación alguna, Jim se acercó a la barra y pidió dos cafés para llevar, pagó con créditos impresos, antes de poder dar un paso chocó con una muchachita derramando su café en el abrigo azul claro.

— ¡Oye cuidado idiota!— resoplo enojada, pero mutó su gesto de enojo a una sonrisa cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de James.

— ¡Linda lo siento!— dejó los vasos en una mesa y le ayudó a secar con una servilleta la mancha —lo siento— repitió — ¿como puedo compensarte?— seguía sacudiendo la prenda.

—no... Fue mi culpa no te preocupes— sonrojada limpio su uniforme —creo que debo ir a casa a mudarme—

—Disculpa pero debo insistir ¿como puedo compensarte?— un par de oficiales uniformados en azul pasaron a su lado empujándolo.

— ¿Otro café tal vez?— sonrió la joven, James le entregó el vaso restante

— ¿podría verte más tarde? ¿Quizá cuando termine tu turno?— la veía fijamente a los ojos, sonrojada evitó la mirada penetrante del rubio.

—Mi turno termina a las tres de la tarde— susurró — ¿te veo en este lugar?—

—Por supuesto— confiado le besó la mano para alejarse — ¡listo!—

— ¡Demonios Jim! ¿Que fue todo eso?—

—Nuestros pases— susurró mostrándole un par de tarjetas al momento en que salían del negocio.

— ¿y como vamos a entrar con el pase de una niña y un gorila?— revisó los documentos, el de la jovencita y de uno de los gorilas que habían empujado a Jim, cuando llegaron a la entrada su amigo le arrebató una y la deslizó por un escáner, la puerta se abrió y una voz electrónica le dio la bienvenida.

—Buenos días Doctora Samara Winkles— y la puerta se cerró. Leonard deslizó su tarjeta.

—Buenos días Oficial Gregory Mayers — McCoy pasó veloz y la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

— ¿Ahora?— preguntó a Jim, frente a ellos un mundo de gente abordaba turbo ascensores, bajaban escaleras y entraban a cubículos.

—Según los datos que me dio Uhura, debemos bajar al nivel 76— buscó con la mirada — ¡ahí!— señaló un ascensor y entró llevando a Leonard del brazo.

—Nivel 76— murmuró tratando de no llamar la atención de los pasajeros, comenzaron a bajar niveles hasta que se quedaron solos en el nivel 76 pero las puertas no abrieron.

—Inserte su tarjeta de identificación— ordenó una voz, Jim obedeció — código no aprobado—

— ¿Ahora que?— con fastidio Leonard estaba casi histérico, el rubio le arrebató la tarjeta del oficial para deslizarla.

—Bienvenido oficial Mayers, que tenga un excelente día— ambos suspiraron con alivio cuando las puertas deslizantes se abrieron.

Contrario a la recepción, la entrada al nivel 76 estaba totalmente solitaria, se trataba de un espacio reducido, un pasillo largo con luces de emergencia en tonos azul pálido que parecía interminable.

— ¿Estas seguro que es aquí?— desconfiado McCoy comenzó a avanzar.

—Uhura y M'Ress investigaron, por lo que me dijo Pike y algunos otros datos que pude averiguar con mi madre— murmuró, sus pasos hacían eco en el silencioso pasillo; los muros recubiertos por baldosas de mármol negro apenas reflejaban la luz de las lámparas.

— ¿y que se supone que buscamos?—

—Los archivos— llegaron al final del pasillo, varias puertas frente a ellos les hicieron dudar.

—elijo la puerta uno— decidió abriendo la primer puerta a su derecha, en ese momento se escucharon voces desde el ascensor.

— ¿Te dijo Gregory que bajaría?— la voz de un hombre acompañada de pasos firmes los heló en su sitio.

—No, de hecho creí que su guardia terminó hoy en la mañana—Salió con Smith, los vi salir de la cafetería hace unos minutos—

—Tal vez olvidó algo—

— ¿Que hacemos?— musitó Leonard, Jim entró por la puerta recién abierta jalando a su amigo, no pudieron evitar que el clic de la chapa alertara a los guardias.

El sitio al que entraron olía a viejo y a abandono, a media luz alcanzaron a distinguir repisas con tabletas acumuladas llenas de polvo. Se separaron ocultándose entre las sombras.

—El ruido fue aquí— musitó uno de los guardias — ¡Mayers! ¿Que demonios haces hombre?— el eco le contestó.

— ¿Y si no es él?— sugirió su amigo, entró en uno de los pasillos, casi de inmediato se dejaron de escuchar sus pisadas.

— ¿Dave?— murmuró, un fuerte golpe en su espalda lo hizo trastabillar, giró para encontrarse con un chico de ojos azules — ¿quién demonios eres? ¡Es acceso restringi..!.— sin que James lo esperara el hombretón cayó desmayado, detrás de él Leonard guardaba el aplicador de intramusculares.

—Pediste que viniera armado— fue la respuesta del médico que guardó sonriente su dispositivo — ¿ahora que más? ¿Hacia dónde buscamos?— tomó una de las tabletas, la encendió y comenzó a leer —esto no nos sirve, son solo apuntes—

—tenemos todavía siete puertas que abrir—

Revisaron varias, todas ellas cerradas con viejas chapas, muy antiguas, menos la última que no tenía más que una ranura donde deslizar una tarjeta; sin ponerse de acuerdo fueron por uno de los guardias y deslizaron la tarjeta.

—Bienvenido oficial Kenai, por favor prepárese para escaneo facial y de retina— la digitalizada voz de la computadora hizo eco en el recinto, con un poco de dificultad levantaron al hombretón y abrieron uno de los ojos, tras la luz verde la computadora escaneo el rostro, otra luz verde y la puerta se abrió.

El lugar lucía abandonado, dejaron al hombre obstruyendo el cierre de la puerta, no debían tardar más de cinco minutos.

— ¿Tienes una maldita idea de lo que buscas?— gruñó Leonard mirando con asco hacia un cuarto de aislamiento con varias camas, lo separaba un grueso vidrio.

—Es la habitación del video que me mostró Pike— le comento Jim revisando el computador —no tiene energía— bufó revisándolo más de cerca, encontró un panel deslizable — ¿que otros aparatejos tienes en tu bolsa mágica Bones?—

—solo unos cuantos sedantes, el aplicador, y...— depositó en la mano de su amigo un objeto con mango negro —mi navaja de explorador—

— ¡Perfecto!— sonriente Jim empezó a desarmar los paneles, extrajo dos tarjetas de aproximadamente treinta centímetros de largo entregándoselos a su amigo —estas son las memorias de respaldo— avisó a Bones que las guardó de inmediato —tiempo—

—Vámonos— urgió —los sedantes perderán su efecto pronto—

—Espero que no hayan sido reprogramadas— susurró cerrando los paneles — ¡vámonos!— indicó y echó a correr seguido de Bones, saltaron el cuerpo del hombre de seguridad... Jim volvió por los pases de ambos oficiales y retomó su carrera, con estas tarjetas ingresaron al ascensor.

—Si esos tipos despiertan...— titubeo Leonard cuando abordaron dos personas —buenos días— los saludo sonriente.

—Las chicas nos esperan— Jim lo sacó del ascensor ya que estaba casi petrificado, no necesitaron pasar sus tarjetas para salir, de hecho lo hicieron tan intempestivamente que chocaron con un oficial que con un movimiento rápido evitó que le vieran el rostro. En cuanto se encontraron en la calle echaron a andar hacia el rio cercano donde arrojaron las tarjetas.

— ¿Pensaste en el caso de que tuvieran cámaras de seguridad?— por fin Bones respiró tranquilo.

—Pensé en todo— confiado sacó un pequeño aparato de su bolsillo —esta belleza distorsiona cualquier tipo de imagen en video, no detectable por sensores, por audio... —sonrió— crea un campo electromagnético casi imperceptible a nuestro alrededor distorsionando la recepción de cámaras alterando el audio y video—

— ¿Nada lo detectó?— casi sin creerle echó a andar hacia el punto de reunión con sus cómplices.

—Si...bueno— titubeo James en el preciso momento en que sonaron unas alarmas y la sirena de autos policiales se acercaron —creo que lo mejor es largarnos de aquí—

Diez minutos después se reencontraron con las jóvenes que de alguna manera se las ingeniaron para hacer que sus dos nuevos acompañantes entraran al mismo baño al mismo tiempo, después de que James y Leonard les robaran sus abrigos y salieran del baño dejándolos encerrados, volvieron a la base espacial británica.

Aparentemente su escapada pasó desapercibida, en cuanto arribaron a la Base en San Francisco se separaron de Gaila y entregaron las tarjetas a M'Ress.

—Tengo lo necesario para echar a andar esta antigüedad— murmuró guardando las piezas en su bolso —pasa a mi dormitorio mañana, Uhura tiene guardia en comunicaciones— sonrió acariciando la mejilla de Jim —quizá tenga algo para ti— y haciéndoles un guiño echó a andar con cadencioso paso en sentido contrario al que ellos se dirigían.

— ¿Terminamos entonces?— preocupado Leonard revisó en su pad el saldo de sus créditos — ¡¿que compró Gaila?! ¡Me debe más de la mitad de mis créditos!—

—Considéralo una inversión— murmuró James tratando de calmar a su amigo —además, valió la pena— revisó su saldo — ¿me dejó en ceros?— su voz sonó como si hubiera pisado a un ratón — ¿que compra una caitian?—

—Considéralo una inversión, tal vez necesitaba un nuevo rascador— repitió Leonard sonriendo burlón dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

Vulcano.

—Debes sobrevivir con esta espada— Sadikki entregó a Caterina un arma similar a una katana —y haciendo una excepción...— entregó también un pad haciéndola sonreír —no te adelantes a sacar conclusiones, no tiene comunicador, contiene solo un par de libros para que estudies durante estos meses—

— ¿Cargador solar?— preguntó casi inexpresiva, su guía asintió —bien— suspiró — ¿algo más?— se caló los tirantes de su mochila, de entre su túnica Sadikki sacó un pleenok entregándoselo —por si tus noches son muy largas—

—gracias— lo guardó —pero estás infringiendo las reglas... no debería llevar mochila... ¿libros y juegos?—

—Eres humana, no soportarías la mitad de la prueba—

—Vaya voto de confianza— suspiró — ¿Dónde estarán los demás?—

—Aira y Jophet fueron llevados a laderas distintas del monte Kolinhar— comenzaron a caminar hacia un transporte aéreo diseñado para viajes cortos — tu prueba será, a pesar de que también infringe las reglas, en un valle ubicado en las montañas de Gol—

—un poco más alejada de los demás— refunfuñó —supongo que irán por mi—

—al cumplirse el tiempo reglamentario—

—ok, pues... gracias— sonrió —te veo en unos meses—

—medita, razona... aprende a controlarte— casi imperceptiblemente se dibujó una sonrisa en los delgados labios de Sadikki —con suerte podrás acceder a un Sohk Pak a tu regreso—

—Por ahora solo quiero volver a casa— murmuró, un guardia la ayudó a subir al transporte —Sadikki—

—dime—

— ¿Podrías venir por mí el día de mi regreso?— pidió en tono muy infantil —quisiera encontrarme con un rostro familiar—

— Aquí estaré T'Katreen— contestó dando un paso atrás.

— Sadikki— volvió a llamarlo bajando del transporte.

— la cobardía...—

— No es cobardía— hizo una mueca — ¿por qué hicieron esto? — Susurró de manera apenas audible — ustedes tienen ética, respetan la vida... ¿por que jugaron con nosotros? —

— Fueron otros tiempos, otras personas — la tomó de las manos — me comprometo a aclarar todas tus dudas cuando vuelvas — la muchacha asintió y subió a la pequeña nave.

—Adiós— murmuró con la puerta del transporte ya cerrada.

La muchacha vio como desaparecían los vestigios de civilización dejando atrás la gran ciudad de Shi'Kahr, poco a poco se adentraban en el desierto, fue abandonada tras más de setenta minutos de viaje a velocidad crucero.

Descendió de la nave y respiró con fuerza el cálido aire del desierto, el silencio se hizo presente ya que no había viento ni animales cercanos, estaba en medio de tres montañas áridas, sin refugio, sin agua ni alimento.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente, reservando sus energías; los vulcanos no comían carne pero ella era humana, así que mataría al primer sehlat que se plantara frente a ella, encendería una bonita hoguera y lo cocinaría a las brasas.

Otra de sus prioridades era obtener agua ¿como hacerlo? le habían hablado de los shavokh, si tenía suerte de ver uno debería perseguirlo hasta que el animal aterrizara, ahí habría agua.

Decidió permanecer en el valle, subir a las montañas además de mermar sus energías, la alejaría de algún pozo de agua y por consiguiente, de piezas de caza.

Las horas en Vulcano pasan distinto que en la tierra, se deja caer cerca de un polvoriento muro de rocas para protegerse del sol ¡lo que daría por una soda helada y un bowl con rosetas de maíz! pensó cuando un gruñido brotó de su estomago.

¿De qué le servían la pad, el juego? solo eran peso muerto. Forzó la mirada y recorrió el horizonte, ni un animal de tierra o de aire; suspiró y comenzó a buscar donde acampar.

Estaba por anochecer cuando un gruñido la alertó, se escuchaba cerca, era algo de grandes patas que caminaba con calma directamente hacia ella; tomó la espada y se ocultó entre las rocas antes de quela viera un enorme Le-Matya que olisqueaba el aire, la había detectado.

Cat aguantó un gemido, un solo rasguño y estaría muerta, el animal volvió a olisquear y giró la enorme cabeza hacia donde ella estaba. ¡Era ahora o nunca! tal vez no cenaría pero sobreviviría una noche más.

En la Base de la Flota Estelar cercana a la Luna.

A pesar de que el día que la despidió sintió que ese año sería eterno, por fin se cumplió, James y Leonard ya estaban en el muelle de la base espacial esperando al Horatio con su "valiosa" carga.

Eran muchos cadetes, estudiantes y algunos familiares que esperaban ansiosos el arribo de los estudiantes. No solo el grupo de consejeros recibió entrenamiento en Vulcano, ingeniería y ciencias también recibió enseñanza especial de parte de los asesores extranjeros.

James y Bones no decían una sola palabra, miraban expectantes hacia el muelle donde se había anunciado el atracamiento de la nave, que apareció a la distancia tras un destello azul provocando la gritería de algunas chicas presentes.

—Demonios— susurró Leonard

— ¿que te sucede? ¿Estas bien?—

—Creo...— tartamudeo y James lo miró de reojo, el médico estaba literalmente sudando la gota gorda, respiraba con dificultad.

—vas a tener un ataque de pánico ¿quieres calmarte?—

—y... ¿si se comporta como una vulcana?—

—Tranquilo Bones, me vas a obligar a darte un puñetazo— pero James mismo creía que su hermana si hubiese cambiado tal y como temía su amigo

Guardaron silencio cuando la nave quedó estabilizada frente a ellos, los murmullos se acallaron expectantes, todos querían ver a sus seres amados en casa.

Primero aparecieron los alumnos de ingeniería, más delgados y la piel un poco más bronceada de lo normal, caminando erguidos portando el uniforme de la federación en perfecto orden se detuvieron frente a sus familiares.

— ¡Descansen!— gritó el teniente comandante a cargo — ¡tienen franco el resto de la semana, volverán a sus actividades el próximo lunes, en sus agendas encontrarán los horarios que les corresponden!—

— ¡si señor!— respondieron a una voz

— ¡Rompan filas!— ordenó y lentamente se fueron integrando a los grupos que les esperaban, algunos claramente aliviados de salir del régimen Vulcano buscaban los abrazos y muestras de cariño de sus amigos.

La escena se repitió otras tres veces, incluido el reducido grupo de Caterina.

—Cat— la llamó James a media voz, su hermanita menor había crecido mucho en ese año.

La joven se acercó, su rostro no demostraba emoción alguna, sin embargo una serena paz se reflejaba en sus ojos, ni un temblor en los labios o en las manos, con paso firme y erguida se detuvo frente a ellos haciendo el clásico saludo Vulcano.

— ¿No hay un abrazo para tu hermana?— reprocho con dulzura a Jim que se acercó abrazándola con ternura, ¿como pensó que era mayor? podía cubrirla totalmente con su abrazo, pocos notarían que ella estaba ahí.

—Hola lagartija— le susurró al oído —te extrañé mucho— carraspeo —eres un buen gancho para atraer chicas—

—lo sé— le respondió parándose de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla —también te extrañe zángano—

Cohibido Bones no se movió de su lugar, en cuanto los hermanos soltaron el abrazo Cat se le acercó.

—Saudau tu maut vaksurik— balbuceo torpemente Leonard, Cat sonrió discretamente.

—Tu Vulcano es pésimo— susurró abriendo sus brazos —prefiero el lenguaje humano, me ha hecho muchísima falta— su voz estaba muy modulada, era baja y confortante —y gracias por lo de hermosa—

Bones no dijo nada más, rodeo la breve cintura de la chica con sus brazos atrayéndola con fuerza, absorbiendo el aroma de su cabello.

—Te extrañé tanto— le susurró al oído rozándole con los labios la piel blanca y suave apretando con fuerza al cálido cuerpo.

—y yo a ti— respondió en un suspiro — pero... ya estoy aquí de nuevo— lo liberó de su abrazo.

—Así que él es tu hermano y este caballero el médico que tanto te interrumpía— un petulante joven Vulcano se acercó a ellos.

—Sadikki, este es James— el rubio le dio la mano mirándolo con desconfianza —y él es Leonard—

—Señores— educado Sadikki dio un apretón cordial a Leonard —T'Katreen me ha hablado mucho de ustedes—

— ¿T'Katreen?— musitó Bones confundido.

—Sadikki consideró apropiado adaptar mi nombre, considerando que... bueno, ustedes saben... estuve en Vulcano— titubeo un poco

—Entendemos perfectamente— siseo Jim mirando fijamente al Vulcano —y tu eres su multimencionado guía—

— ¿Multimencionado?— se encogió de hombros — ignoraba cuanto le pudo hablar su hermana de mi—

—Caterina y otras personas— contestó con frialdad — ¿va a quedarse en la base?—

—un tiempo breve— miro de lado a la muchacha que no expresaba ningún tipo de emoción —aunque aparentemente su hermana ha respetado los reglamentos y aprendido lo suficiente de nosotros, debo seguirla entrenando, así como a T'Aira y Jophet—

—Que emoción— gruñó Leonard

— ¡Kirk!— gritó Uhura, llegaba en ese momento con el grupo de amigas que llevaban ramos de flores.

— ¡Uhura!— el drástico cambio en las emociones de la muchacha fue muy evidente, se alejó de su hermano y Bones con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y casi corriendo se arrojó a los brazos de sus amigas — ¡Las eché tanto de menos!—

—como les dije, debe seguir entrenando— con un tono de burlona autosuficiencia Sadikki hizo un gesto de despedida — tengo que reportarme señores— y sin más se alejo de ellos.

—creo que...— carraspeó incomodo Leonard —tengo clase de...— Jim lo interrumpió

—sí, yo también— un poco molestos se retiraron dejando a las amigas haciendo bulla como siempre.

Bones y James pasaron casi toda la tarde en entrenamiento de combate, salían de las duchas cuando Jophet se les acercó.

—Caterina les envía esto— les entregó dos tarjetas plásticas —ha estado un poco ocupada pero...— se encogió de hombros y salió de los vestidores.

— ¿Un permiso de salida?— Jim revisó su tarjeta —a partir de hoy todo un fin de semana en la tierra— sonrió de lado —creo que la lagartija planea algo—

—Tal vez— molesto Bones sin revisarla siquiera arrojó su tarjeta al vestidor —tengo cosas que hacer—

—McCoy por favor— su amigo le hizo un gesto de fastidio — ¿vas a comportarte como adolescente ofendido?—

— ¡Le dio más gusto ver a sus amigas que a mí!—

— ¡Es normal! son... ¡Son chicas! ¡Así se comportan!—

—No intentes justificarla— Leonard termino de vestirse —además tengo exámenes y debo ir con mi madre —

—Bones— susurró en tono de advertencia el rubio —cancelaste a tu familia para este fin de semana—

—Lo siento, ya tengo planes— y lo dejó solo saliendo de los vestidores hecho una furia.

Aunque estuvo en el comedor no cenó, miraba de reojo la mesa donde Caterina y sus amigas platicaban, claramente les hablaba de sus experiencias en el planeta por los gestos que hacía y la atención que le prestaban ¿como pudo ser tan idiota y creer que ella mantendría su palabra?

Regresó al área de entrenamiento, estuvo un buen rato en el gimnasio y casi a media noche volvió a su dormitorio, afortunadamente James estaría en la tierra con su hermanita... el planeta era demasiado pequeño para dos Kirk reencontrándose.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo mature, ya estan avisados

Capitulo 20

No encendió las luces ya que por la ventana entraba un reflejo suficiente para no tropezar, se duchó y se tumbo en su cama, estaba realmente furioso y no entendía el por qué de la actitud tan cortante de Caterina, todavía semana y media antes de volver a la tierra habían hablado, ella claramente le extrañaba y posiblemente por su causa la muchacha no aprobaría el entrenamiento Vulcano. Ahora estaba lejos de él, más lejos de lo que se habría imaginado, sobre todo con ese estúpido de Sadi/no/se/que/mas en la base.

—No tan lejos Leonard— el susurró femenino lo hizo pegar un salto, Cat estaba sentada en la cama de James, a unos metros de su propia cama.

— ¿que haces aquí? creí que estarías con Jim— resoplo cubriéndose con las mantas —T'Katreen—

—es evidente que no revisaste mi regalo— la chica se levanto jugando con la tarjeta que le había entregado, ignorando el tono sarcástico con el que dijera su nombre Vulcano —por reportarte como mejor amigo de la familia me concedieron dos permisos de readaptación en casa; el permiso de Jim lo planee para que nos diera espacio, el tuyo... es para una licencia "en" la base— modulaba su voz de manera estudiada, sin perder ese toque de inocencia juguetona.

— ¿licencia? ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso tu guía por fin dio permiso para que habláramos? — comenzó a bajar esos muros de furia que había levantado, sabía muy bien para que era esa licencia pero Caterina se había portado cortante, eso no se lo pasaría tan fácilmente.

—Solo fue un distractor... no te enojes— se sentó a su lado —por favor, deja de estar así conmigo— ronroneo acariciándole la barbilla.

—Deja...— le manoteo alejándose de ella —deja de leer mi mente y deja de hacer esos juegos ¿quieres?—

—Ok— suspiró relajada —no leeré más tu mente y... voy a dejar de jugar como tú dices— se levantó de la cama de Leonard y se sentó en la de su hermano — ¿ahora qué?—

— ¿por qué este juego? ¿Por qué tan cortante con nosotros?— mantenía las mantas a nivel de su estomago haciéndola sonreír.

—estuve a punto de no aprobar el reto final de nuestro entrenamiento; mis sentimientos hacia James y hacia ti son muy poderosos, muy fuertes e ilógicos para el entendimiento general Vulcano— suspiró —Sadikki estará aquí por un tiempo, debo "demostrar" que tengo control absoluto en mi... me tienen vigilada, Aira, Jophet y yo somos parte de algo que la Federación en general no aprobó y sin embargo ahora nos quieren controlar— sonrió —es todo lo que pude averiguar—.

—Pues he encontrado más detalles, así que no te sientas tan importante— farfulló molesto

— ¿ah sí?— sonrió traviesa —dime ¿que has descubierto Doctor McCoy?— regresó a su lado con gesto de interesarse en el tema.

—está claro que son un experimento genético, James, las chicas y yo encontramos los expedientes hace poco— miró a su alrededor —puedes sacar la copia que obtuve, está en la bolsa interior de la chaqueta de gala— le señaló el closet, sonriendo Cat se levanto ¿como lo haría ponerse de pie estando desnudo? se preguntó mentalmente haciéndole llegar el mensaje, él solo carraspeo incomodo.

— ¿Esto?— sacó un pequeño chip — ¿y que contiene?—

—los estudios que les hicieron cuando se enlistaron en la Flota... Aira, Jophet, tú y otros ciento cincuenta cobayas humanas— Leonard se sentó más cómodo sin dejar de cubrirse pudorosamente.

— ¿Y?— por un instante volvió a ser la chiquilla asustada que un año atrás saliera a Vulcano.

—Ven— suspiró resignado y tomó el chip mientras la abrazaba—tranquilízate... eres hija de George y Winona Kirk— le sonrió —lo siento, es todo lo que puedo decirte por ahora, no estás lista para tener toda la información—

—Pues ahora me dices— refunfuñó — tengo incompleto el rompecabezas y eso no me agrada—

— ¿Y que pasó con la paleta que me devolvió Vulcano?— se burló atrayéndola —la curiosidad te mata ¿no es así?— le quitó el chip guardándolo en su mesita de noche.

—No— se encogió de hombros —Leonard, perdóname si te hice sentir mal cuando llegue, pero entiéndeme... no formas parte de los planes que tienen para mí—

— ¿y eso importa acaso? a mi me importan los planes que tengas para nosotros—la tomó de las manos —nunca más vuelvas a ser así conmigo—

— Te prometo que no será así— sonrió con dulzura —no sabes cuánto te extrañe—

—realmente no... No lo sé— contestó levantando una ceja en un divertido gesto de incredulidad y atrayéndola —pero, tienes todo el fin de semana para demostrármelo—

La despojó de inmediato del vaporoso vestido que llevaba, un modelo Vulcano que le quedaba muy bien, el resto de las prendas desaparecieron pero la piel descubierta era de inmediato inspeccionada por sus hábiles manos.

Estaba claro que Caterina tenía hambre de él, mimosa le prodigó besos en mejillas, cuello, hombros... bajando lentamente; él solo se dejó hacer.

Cuando la boca femenina llegó a su meta Leonard solo se abandonó a las sensaciones acariciando el cabello largo y rubio que le cubría parte del vientre y la cadera.

Se acariciaron por horas, se unieron varias veces en gloriosos clímax simultáneos y durmieron abrazados apenas algunos minutos.

—Hola— susurró Bones al oído de Cat quien aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, le acariciaba suavemente la espalda.

—Hola— respondió besándole con ternura el pecho.

— ¿Y?— le cuestionó en un ronroneo, ella abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la azul mirada fija en ella.

— ¿Y?— repitió sin entender

— ¿no piensas contarme que tal te fue?—

— ¡Ah eso!— sonrió —bueno, aprendí a controlar mis emociones—

—Hmm no te creo— le susurró al oído mientras le daba suaves mordiscos.

—Y... aprendí a hacer la fusión mental— juguetona comenzó a pasar los dedos de su mano izquierda por el pómulo de Bones.

— ¿no es capacidad exclusiva de los vulcanos?—

—Eso creí— se encogió de hombros —el punto es que podemos hacerlo aunque... tenemos ciertas restricciones— sonrió — ¿quieres intentarlo?—

—no... Olvídalo— contestó atrayéndola para renovar el ataque de caricias que el sueño les había interrumpido.

Quizá fue por sus conocimientos en medicina que le permitían encontrar esos puntos sensibles que hacían saltar a la chica con su contacto, o tal vez solo era esa capacidad especial en ella que aumentaba su percepción, pero para Leonard verla y sentirla retorcerse bajo su toque lo enloquecía aún más.

En algún momento del juego amatorio, Leonard la colocó sobre él uniéndose de nuevo en uno solo, la muchacha se aferró a sus hombros con los ojos cerrados y un gesto de inmenso placer en su rostro.

Lentamente fue acariciándole el cuello, las mejillas y colocó los dedos de ambas manos a los lados de los pómulos, en la posición que había aprendido en Vulcano.

—¿Leonard?— gimió sin dejar de mover su cadera, él apenas abrió los ojos y musitó un ronco "sigue" apenas audible, Caterina se concentra, es tan difícil hacerlo con él invadiéndola y el placer que le causa, pero lo logra.

Bones apenas percibe el toque de Cat en su rostro, de repente se siente llevado más allá de los muros de la base espacial, están abrazados, unidos y son solo energía.

—¿que es esto?— susurra a la brillante forma abrazada a él, siente su calor, siente un maremágnum de emociones que no logra precisarlos.

—Estás percibiendo lo que yo— respondió ella, su voz —estás en mi mente—

—Pero sigo sintiéndote — susurró

—Y sigues en mí, pero estamos llevando esto a límites que solo los vulcanos conocen— Leonard sintió como si su alma comenzara a palpitar, algo indescriptible con palabras.

—entonces ¿tienen sentimientos?—

—No tienes idea — susurró y no dijo más, sus mentes viajaron por nebulosas lejanas mientras sus cuerpos se fundían con la energía de una explosión nuclear.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

El fin de semana pasó veloz, James volvió de su visita con su madre y hermano que disfrutaban de unas vacaciones en la tierra, no le mencionaron en ningún momento a Caterina.

Entró a su dormitorio que estaba en penumbras, arrojó su maleta sobre la cama de su compañero.

— ¡Cuidado!— gritó adolorida Caterina levantándose de golpe, la mochila le había dado directamente en la cabeza y se olvidó de cubrirse con las mantas.

—Ca... ¡Tapate!— le gritó James sonrojado, su hermana se cubrió y Leonard salió del baño todavía con el cabello empapado.

— ¡Jim! ¿Ya es domingo?— confundido miró a su amigo que asintió tratando de no ver hacia donde Cat se envolvía en una manta y entraba como rayo a la ducha —no creí que pasara tan rápido el fin de semana—

—Me imagino— refunfuñó Jim abriendo las cortinas — ¿cuanto tiempo llevan aquí?—

—Desde que te fuiste— informó Leonard mientras comenzaba a vestirse — ¿ya comiste?—

—de hecho sería la cena del domingo— resoplo levantando una prenda que resultó ser el vestido vaporoso con el que llegara Caterina a visitar a su amigo, lo arrojó molesto hacia una silla —supongo que no han salido de...—

—No— contestó con clara satisfacción su amigo — ¡Cat! ¿Que quieres comer?—

—Lo que quieras— respondió sacando la cabeza por la puerta del baño —hola Tib— sonrió pícara y volvió a la ducha.

—Podemos ir juntos si quieres— lo invitó Bones.

—Supongo— suspiró— ¿y bien?—

—ya le dije que si son hermanos... solo eso— el gesto del doctor cambio de relajado a reflejar suma preocupación — lo demás debes decírselo tú James—

—Tienes razón— se removió incomodo — ¿de verdad no salieron para nada?— incrédulo miró las mantas revueltas de la cama de su compañero.

—No— contestó satisfecho — ¡realmente creía que apenas habían pasado unas horas!—

— ¿Que día es Tib?—Cat salió envuelta en una pequeña toalla dando pequeños pasitos hasta la cama de Leonard que le entregó su ropa, Jim volteo la mirada hacia otro lado mientras se vestía.

—domingo por la tarde... los dejé desde el miércoles ¿como es que no tienen hambre?—

—Traje provisiones— contestó su hermana —eso lo aprendí de ti hermanito— soltó una risita agradable — ¡vamos no seas así!— ya vestida se plantó frente a su hermano — ¿no te alegra que a pesar de haber vivido un año en Vulcano puedas verme feliz?—

—Eres una lagartija incorregible— sonriente le revolvió la rubia melena.

—sip— lo tomó de la mano —te quiero mucho Tib, te extrañé como no tienes idea— miró de reojo a Bones— ya le explique como estaban las cosas... estuve a punto de no acreditar la última prueba... ellos no entienden lo que es esa necesidad de demostrar cuanto puedes amar a la familia o a alguien... no le ven lógica alguna a extrañar a alguien—

—Entonces fue difícil—la tomó de las mejillas —pero ya estás en casa— la atrajo para darle un beso en la frente.

— ¡Si!— contestó feliz —ahora ¡a comer que me muero de hambre!— se separó de su hermano de un salto y tomó de la mano a Leonard —todavía tenemos tiempo... ¿habrá algún despegue hacia la tierra?—

—suministros, en...— Jim revisó su reloj — ¡es mejor que nos vayamos ahora!— les urgió y salieron corriendo del dormitorio... agitados y riendo abordaron la lanzadera tras mostrar sus permisos.

—Convivir con un Kirk a la vez es difícil— murmuró Bones abrochando su cinturón de seguridad

—Ahora vas a tener la experiencia de convivir con dos al mismo tiempo— terminó la frase Cat ajustando el cinturón.

—Da miedo— susurró Bones bromeando cuando el piloto avisó que despegaban.

San Francisco no le había parecido tan divertido y colorido a la vez, el antiquísimo tranvía hacia su recorrido como hacia trescientos años o más y los turistas parlanchines creaban un ambiente festivo.

James custodiaba a Cat del lado derecho mientras Bones la llevaba del brazo del lado izquierdo, perfectamente cubierta en caso de algún impertinente que quisiera sobrepasarse con ella.

Recorrieron de arriba a abajo China Town probando cada uno de los platillos y viandas callejeras que se les presentaban, ahora Cat llevaba un enorme helado que compartía con Leonard y su hermano.

Vulcano no había estado mal, pensaba la chica mientras Jim coqueteaba con una mujer que tal vez le doblaba la edad pero con una escultural figura que hasta a Bones le quitó el aliento; los humanos la rodeaban llenándola de energía, en el árido planeta solo se encontró con pocos terrestres radicando ahí, ente ellos Amanda, la esposa del embajador Sarek.

Amanda era una gran mujer, excelente ser humano que claramente sobresalía en la comunidad que la rechazaba por ser lo que era, terrestre y humana.

Durante su estadía platicó mucho con ella, se hicieron grandes amigas y le dolió partir dejándola de nuevo rodeada de personas que la ignoraban fríamente. Sarek había sido pretendido por muchas hembras vulcanas, pero como le comentara en alguna ocasión, para Sarek había sido lógico elegirla a ella, porque era lógico amar a alguien como Amanda.

Apoyó su mejilla en el pecho de Bones cuando la abrazo, claramente percibió los recuerdos de la muchacha y quiso compartirle calor y la sensación de que ya no estaba sola ¡cuantas veces necesito Caterina imaginar ese simple gesto para lograr sobrevivir en el duro entrenamiento!

Ahora estaba en casa, con su hermano y su mejor amigo abrazándola, suspiró abrazando a Leonard que la besó en la frente sonriendo.

— ¿estas bien?—

—ahora... si, estoy bien— respondió haciendo un guiño.

— ¿Quieren ir a tomar algo?— James revisaba la fachada de uno de los bares más populares cercanos al Golden Gate.

— ¡Si!— saltó Caterina literalmente llevando a Leonard como si fuera un cometa.

La música era fuerte, casi no podían hablar pero no era necesario, Jim sacó a una chica a bailar y Leonard solo tomó a Cat por la cintura balanceándose suavemente, como si bailaran un tema relajado y romántico.

Casi cuatro días juntos, como de ensueño, pensó Cat acurrucándose entre los brazos de Leonard... nada podía ser mejor, y debía aprovechar este tiempo pues sabía que vendrían cosas difíciles ¿cuales? no tenía ni la más remota idea.

Flash back

— ¿Es difícil vivir aquí?— le preguntó Cat a Amanda mientras compartían un poco de té de redspice.

—Es difícil comenzar a vivir aquí— respondió mirando hacia las montañas iluminadas por el rojizo atardecer —cuando te rodeas de seres queridos...—

— ¿como puedes tener seres queridos aquí? es decir... tu puedes quererlos pero ellos...—

—Ellos sienten y pueden querer, solo que lo expresan de maneras distintas Cat, aunque Spock no es muy expresivo, sé que me ama— con un maternal gesto le acaricio la mejilla —mi hijo es el chico más bueno que pudieras jamás conocer y me siento orgullosa de que haga pareja con Nyota, al menos por ahora—

—Tampoco puedo entender eso, ella es una chica muy vivaz y expresiva...pero tu hijo aunque no lo conozco... digo, es Vulcano—

—Medio Vulcano...— suspiró con tristeza —y aunque eso le ha causado más de un dilema, siempre lo ha llevado adelante, por eso Nyota lo valora y quiere tanto—

— ¿Que pasa?— curiosa rompió el silencio que floto en el ambiente por unos segundos, Amanda estaba triste.

—Quisiera una vida normal y tranquila para mi hijo, sin embargo, y siguiendo las costumbres de su padre... tuve que aceptar que fuera comprometido desde muy pequeño— suspiró —él no podrá casarse con tu amiga... tiene ya planeado su matrimonio—

—Pero eso no es justo— gimió Cat dolida —ella lo quiere mucho y, bueno no me atrevería a decir lo mismo de él hacia ella—

—la ama, no tengas duda de ello pero... T'Pring será su esposa— suspiró —temo tanto cuando llegue el día en que deban cumplir ese compromiso—

— ¿no puede cancelarse?—

—Eso sería deshonor para el nombre de Sarek y sus antepasados— Amanda miró hacia el horizonte —pero por ahora mi pequeño debe disfrutar la vida—

—Amanda— susurró Cat tomando de la mano a la mujer —tu hijo debe estar orgulloso, porque tiene a la mejor madre que el universo pudo regalarle—

Fin flash back

Cat volvió de su recuerdo cuando sintió los labios de Leonard rozar su mejilla.

— ¿quieres volver a la base? te noto algo cansada—

—no— se abrazó a él con más fuerza tomándolo con suavidad de la mejilla para atraerlo y darle un apasionado beso los labios, alcanzó a ver entre la multitud a su amiga con el hijo de Amanda, no hablaban, solo se miraban fijamente a los ojos, había tantas emociones implicadas, había sido una tonta al creer que ese muchacho no sentía nada por su amiga.

El resto de la velada pasearon por el enorme puente envuelto en la niebla, a las seis de la mañana se reportaron en la base espacial regresando en la primer lanzadera


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

—Debo reportarme con mi guía— informó Cat a Leonard mientras salían de la cafetería, dos días después de su salida a San Francisco —me ha reñido pues percibe que no me esfuerzo en sus enseñanzas—

— ¿No son suficientes tantas horas al día con ese tipo?— molesto se detuvo — además de tus clases debes hacer meditación con él...— la chica lo interrumpió.

—Leo, estoy con Aira y Jophet también, Sadikki y yo no estamos solos— le acaricio su mejilla —tus temores son ilógicos, tus celos no tienen un motivo—

—Sadikki— bufó — detesto a ese...— Caterina lo interrumpió con un suave beso en los labios.

—Leonard... Sadikki solo es mi guía ¿ok?— lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos — tú eres especial—

— ¿Que tanto?— sonrió de lado con un gesto socarrón.

—lo suficiente como para hacerme llegar cinco minutos tarde a mis prácticas— susurró dándole un beso fugaz —¡te veo en la cena!— y echó a correr hacia el turbo ascensor.

Más tarde.

—Pasado mañana tienen que presentarse ante el consejo de la Federación— les informó el joven Vulcano al terminar la meditación —los espero en la bahía 1 a las 0400—

— ¿Con que finalidad maestro?— aunque Jophet había logrado un nivel muy alto para no demostrar sus emociones, ahora se rodeaba de un aire de petulancia y superioridad que le hacían insoportable.

—Serán evaluados, se formarán nuevos equipos de estudio valorando sus avances—

— ¿Ya no serás nuestro guía?— Aira dejó de acomodar los mullidos cojines en un rincón —he aprendido mucho a tu lado— la chica reflejaba inseguridad, una sumisión enorme hacia él.

—Dependerá de su desempeño—

—supongo que no puede ir mi hermano—Cat no lo miraba siquiera, lanzó el comentario sin esperar respuesta.

—por ahora es una muestra con los principales representantes del alto mando, posteriormente, cuando se gradúen, sus familiares podrán estar a su lado, tendrán libre esta tarde y el día de mañana para prepararse—

—Entonces, los veré en la bahía— sin esperar otro comentario la rubia salió del pequeño salón dejando a su guía con un comentario incompleto en los labios.

Tenía que avisarle a Jim, no le había gustado nada el tono que Sadikki había usado... solo cuatro palabras en su respuesta "Dependerá de su desempeño", sin embargo, detectó algo más, que él sabía perfectamente que sucedería, y ese sentimiento no le gustó.

Por un instante dudo, parada en el pasillo sin decidirse en buscar a su hermano, a Leonard, a sus amigas o ir a cenar, finalmente eran ordenes que debía cumplir; decidió ir al dormitorio que compartía con la caitian.

Se detuvo ante la puerta, estaba bloqueada y eso la hizo sonreír, pulsó una vez el timbre y la puerta se abrió.

— ¿Tan pronto Cat?— ronroneo su amiga tumbada en la cama y apenas cubierta por una delgada manta.

—Sí, tengo que hablar contigo, con Gaila— miró a su alrededor — ¡zángano también necesito hablar contigo!— Jim salió de debajo de la cama cubriéndose con un almohadón —vístanse, es importante— y salió para llamar a sus amigos por el comunicador.

En un par de minutos Gaila y Leonard llegaron acompañados de Uhura, James y M'Ress ya presentables les esperaban junto con Caterina.

—Necesito que me digan lo que saben, sobre el proyecto MK Terra— Cat estaba muy seria, todos giraron sus rostros hacia Leonard que les devolvió una mirada sorprendida —no, no fue Bones, ni ninguno de ustedes...— suspiró —necesito conocer completamente la finalidad del MK Terra, pasado mañana nos van a examinar en el alto mando de la Federación y...— se interrumpió, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de improviso dibujando una silueta a contra luz, era un oficial.

— ¿una reunión de amigos?— dando un paso el Capitán Pike entró al dormitorio cerrándose la puerta detrás de él —o quizá ¿jóvenes rebeldes en contra del sistema?—

—Usted sabe perfectamente de lo que se trata capitán— Jim se puso de pie al lado de su hermana.

—Supongo entonces que no van a neutralizarla en caso de ser necesario— suspiró cansinamente sentándose al lado de Uhura que lo miraba asustada.

—Ninguno de nosotros— Bones se levanto tomando a Cat del brazo —y si nos van a hacer juicio militar por...—

—Tranquilo doctor— sonrió de lado Christopher — he estado pensando en lo que me dijiste James y si, voy a darme la oportunidad de conocer a esa Caterina de la que tanto hablan y por lo que veo, quieren mucho—

—Cat es nuestra amiga capitán Pike— susurró la caitian —somos capaces de todo por ella—

—¿como analizar material clasificado robado del laboratorio clausurado en Londres señorita M'Ress?— un toque de burla en la voz del oficial los hizo temblar —por favor Kirk ¿creerías que todo era tan simple?— suspiró riendo por lo bajo —desconecté el sistema de reconocimiento de voz y facial de ingreso a las instalaciones, evité que bajaran más de dos guardias al bloque de laboratorios, además de que por unos instantes logré que los oficiales no revisaran a quienes abandonaban el edificio— sonrió burlón —no eres tan buen espía James Tiberius Kirk—

—Te lo dije— gruñó Leonard.

—Aunque debo admitir que su idea de sedar al enemigo fue algo que no esperaba Doctor McCoy— Pike dio una palmadita en el hombro al médico que sonrió satisfecho.

—Perdón Capitán pero ¿no habría sido más sencillo que le diera la información a Jim?— preguntó tímida Gaila.

— ¿Habrían creído en los datos que les proporcionara?— la muchacha negó — fue más sencillo proporcionarte las clases y los equipos necesarios para que tu obtuvieras la información jovencita— le hizo un guiño —creo que pierdes tu tiempo en comunicaciones, necesitamos técnicos como tú en espionaje, no es fácil intervenir el sistema interno de las instalaciones en Londres—

—Gracias señor—

—Capitán dudo mucho que usted llegara aquí por casualidad, solo para halagar o corregir a mis amigos— Caterina lo miraba fijamente —dice que va a darse la oportunidad de conocerme—

—Es algo que tu hermano me sugirió cuando le pedí por órdenes superiores que si notaba que te salías de control... te neutralizara— la muchacha hizo un gesto de sorpresa —tranquila, James fue muy educado al mandarme al demonio— suspiró — sigan con su reunión, ya sabré el momento en que deba de intervenir con más información—

—bien— Leonard carraspeo —el proyecto MK Terra se desarrolló a raíz de la destrucción de la Kelvin —miró a James que asintió — la Federación no considero que se tratara de un simple accidente, sin embargo no encontraron más que una variación electromagnética, una tormenta, tal y como lo menciona usted en su tesis — afirmo dirigiéndose a Pike que solo le hizo un gesto para que continuara — ok, los vulcanos ya tienen muy desarrolladas sus investigaciones en genética, aunque algunos científicos se hicieron pasar por "amigos"— entrecomillo con los dedos — nos utilizaron como cobayas para realizar experimentos que en otros planetas no les permitían por la responsabilidad que esto conlleva— suspiró — como cultura más avanzada han tenido contacto con otros seres, entre ellos...— Jim lo interrumpió.

—Los betazoides— Leonard asintió

— sin embargo por las características de esta especie han impedido que establezcamos contacto directo con ellos, al menos hasta terminar con la primera fase del proyecto Terra— comentó M'Ress

—Los vulcanos tienen experiencias bélicas con otros planetas, además de conocer a especies más agresivas como los Klingon— Continuo Leonard —la idea de que esa especie atacara al planeta Tierra permitió que los principales mandos de la Federación dieran luz verde a ese proyecto a pesar de que la mayoría se oponía—

— Soldados especiales, los Klingon son hábiles guerreros, imparables asesinos, necesitaban un asesino a distancia — por fin habló Pike, los cadetes lo miraron atentos — dominar a los klingon por medio de una guerra mental era el primer paso —

— Dominar a los más débiles — susurró M'Ress, Pike asintió — pero los más fuertes tendrían motivos para atacarnos —

— Para cuando se dieran cuenta se habría saboteado la mayoría de sus naves y armas; espías nos tendrían al tanto de su tecnología —

— Los más débiles serian carne de cañón que la Federación puede manipular a su antojo — Gaila temblaba — niños... Ancianos traicionando a sus familiares —

— Así es la guerra — murmuró Jim — ¿quien Capitán? —

— nadie lo sabe... Ni los implicados en los experimentos — molesto Pike se arrellanó en el sofá — se que fue organizado por dos integrantes de las altas esferas, sin embargo... mis contactos que se mueven en ese medio no tienen idea de quienes hayan sido los iniciadores del proyecto —

\- Pero capitán... este tipo de terrorismo va más allá de los valores morales y éticos de los vulcanos, es imposible que el consejo haya permitido este tipo de experimentos, o al menos eso aprendí - Cat estaba confundida ¿entonces Sadikki era parte de esa nueva orden?

\- No todos los vulcanos estaban enterados en un principio - carraspeó incomodo - esto señores, es información altamente clasificada - suspiró - fuimos engañados -

-¿como? - incrédula Gaila se adelantó mirando fijamente a Pike - ¿quiere decir que...?-

\- nos engañaron... efectivamente fueron vulcanos los que iniciaron este proyecto... vulcanos renegados - se encogió de hombros - cuando la verdad salió a la luz fueron juzgados por sus leyes, la historia fue borrada de los anales históricos guardando solamente lo más importante -

\- los nombres de las cobayas - susurró Bones - ¡Lo siento Cat! - saltó apenado al darse cuenta de que había incomodado a la chica.

\- tranquilo... esa es la verdad -suspiró la rubia - ¿que sucedió entonces? ¿Por que no fuimos neutralizados entonces? -

\- Los vulcanos quisieron responsabilizarse por las atrocidades de sus compatriotas - la miraba fijamente - quienes quieren usarlos ahora como armas son los mandos superiores de la federación... militar, económica...-

\- Claro, quienes mueven al sistema - bufó M'Ress - ¿que planean capitán? -

\- la finalidad original... atacar a los Klingon - se encogió de hombros

\- ¿entonces por que los vulcanos intervienen con el entrenamiento?- curiosa Cat se sentó al lado de Pike.

\- una de las condiciones para continuar con el proyecto, es limitar sus capacidades mentales, hormonales y emocionales - tomó a la chica de la mano - ¿que te hicieron Caterina?-

-no quiero hablar de ello- siseo claramente molesta liberándose del toque de Pike - lo único que debo decirle, es que estoy preparada para comenzar ese ataque sorpresa - se puso de pie abrazándose a sí misma — Es inútil — Cat se plantó frene al capitán — tendrá que neutralizarme — miró fijamente a Christopher — no pienso cumplir ese tipo de órdenes — a su lado James sonrió discreto, Cat era tan valiente como él.

— No saques conclusiones precipitadas Caterina, esto va más allá que tus valores morales o los míos, la Federación como tal no está muy enterada del MK Terra, solo algunos privilegiados de altos mandos como les dije en un principio —

— ¿Entonces?— Uhura le dedico una mirada escrutadora — ¿por que está aquí? —

— Tengo órdenes de reportar todo lo relacionado con el personal involucrado en el proyecto — miró a la rubia — Caterina, al parecer tu y un contado numero de prototipos están en contra de su programación inicial —

— ¿programación? — La chica soltó una carcajada sarcástica — ¡por favor Pike! ¡Crecí en un pueblo perdido en la nada! ¿Que tipo de programación podría recibir?—

— Programación en útero — contestó frio — James, en su incursión al laboratorio encontraron la sala de expulsión ¿no es así? — El muchacho asintió — ¿que hay de los úteros biomecánicos, los criotubos?—

— nada Capitán, no tuvimos tiempo de revisar todas las instalaciones — contestó encogiendo los hombros — pero vi las imágenes — ahora se dirigió a su hermana — lagartija, mamá no te llevó en el vientre, tu...— titubeo un poco — nena, te desarrollaste dentro de una máquina — todos guardaron silencio esperando una reacción emocional severa de Cat, ella solo sonrió de lado con tristeza — ¿Cat?— insistió su hermano, ella no contestó.

— Creo que ha sido demasiada información por esta tarde —suspiró Pike levantándose — James, mantén alejada a tu hermana de Sadikki, voy a concederle una licencia para esta tarde informando que tuvo un accidente leve — miró a McCoy — usted quedará como responsable médico — miró a la muchacha de lado —le sugiero que la mantengan sedada — titubeante el médico asintió — cuando se encuentre en condiciones de hablar quiero que me llame— sonrio de lado — y no se preocupen, mi reporte no va con el alto mando... es a favor de evitar esa guerra —

— en cuanto se sienta mejor le informaremos, y agradecemos su apoyo — respondió Leonard.

— Por ahora creo que lo mejor es que nos retiremos — invitó a los visitantes a salir del dormitorio — James — le dio la mano — que vea las imágenes, tienes la capsula aunque sé que no la utilizarás, voy a enviar a Eva en caso de que necesiten ayuda —

— Capitán no es necesario —muy serio declinó la oferta — Cat es mi hermana, nuestros amigos y yo somos capaces de cuidarla —

—Está bien Kirk, cuídala — miró a Leonard — cuídenla — y salió dejándolos solos con Cat y Gaila.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

La joven Orión se dedico a asear un poco el dormitorio, James fue por comida y Leonard no se separó de la rubia que seguía sentada, con la vista fija en el piso y los brazos cruzados sobre su vientre, apenas se notaba su respiración más no emitió ruido alguno.

El trío comió en silencio, mirándola fijamente, no respondió ni cuando le ofrecieron algo de comer o beber.

— Tengo miedo que la noticia la haya afectado al grado de perder el juicio — expuso Gaila tomando un cepillo y sentándose a un lado de su amiga para cepillarle tiernamente el largo cabello —Cat es altamente sensible—.

— ¿Que hago Jim?— murmuró Leonard desesperado — ¿hago una prueba para saber en que estado se encuentra su mente? ¿Si ya la perdimos?—

— Mantén la calma Bones — suspiró Jim —no la conozco lo suficiente, pero al menos no nos ha reventado la cabeza o destruyó el lugar — sonrió arrodillándose frente a su hermana tomándola de la barbilla — ¿Cat? — ella lo miró con ojos vacios — ¿estás aquí lagartija?— no hubo respuesta.

— Jim entro en shock nervioso — Leonard le acercó un aparato — su actividad cerebral es intensa, sin embargo... — se sentó del lado contrario al que estaba Gaila que no dejaba de cepillar la rubia melena — Cat, ¿nena?— le temblaba la mano cuando rozó la pálida mejilla, ese simple toque la sacó de su ensimismamiento, dos gruesas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos — ¿Caterina?—

— Ya lo encontré— susurró la rubia, Gaila detuvo su trabajo y James la miró fijamente limpiando las mejillas del rio de lágrimas que fluía desde los azules ojos — encontré la programación, el recuerdo—

— ¿De que hablas?— preocupado Leonard la obligó a verlo de frente.

— la orden tiene una clave, en el entrenamiento van a activarla— suspiró — ¡debes neutralizarme Jim!—

— ¡Voy a llamar al Capitán Pike!— veloz Gaila salió del dormitorio

— no vamos a utilizar esa estúpida cápsula Caterina— respondió su hermano molesto — debe haber otra opción, otra manera de...—

— ¡James no la hay! ¡Tienes que matarme!— gritó exasperada.

— ¡Caterina, somos Kirk, somos hermanos y para los Kirk siempre hay opciones, siempre hay manera de hacer las cosas correctas!— desesperado la abrazó — Lagartija, no voy a dañarte, no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie te haga nada—

— Jimmy — suspiró con un llanto ronco — mis recuerdos, son... fríos, hay soledad, no hay sueños o esperanzas, solo el ruido constante de una maquina alimentándome por una sonda —

Los hermanos mantuvieron el fuerte abrazo, siendo uno aunque ella era totalmente distinta a James; Leonard solo los miraba con los brazos caídos, con un sentimiento de derrota sobre sus hombros.

— ¿Qué sucede?— Eva llegó detrás de Gaila, — ¿que reacciones tiene?— se acercó a Cat quien no se soltaba del abrazo fraternal — MK 047 debes acompañarme — susurró fríamente, la rubia se negó — MK 047 es una orden, comando 1303.022 — la voz de Eva era casi metálica.

— ¿co...comando? — Respondió en un balbuceo la chica que de inmediato dejó de llorar — MK 047 — su voz temblaba menos — activando comando —

— ¿Cat? — Leonard tomó del brazo a Eva, a pesar de su fuerza apenas pudo moverla un centímetro — ¿que significa esa orden? —

— Tranquilo Doctor McCoy — sonrió la androide — usted va a acompañarnos — y salió del dormitorio seguida en silencio por Caterina.

— ¿Jim?— sin atinar a que hacer Bones titubeo por un segundo, Jim asintió apresurándolo a seguirlas.

Salieron del área de dormitorios y atravesaron todo el campus, pasaron los últimos edificios donde se hospedaba el alumnado de mayor rango, hombres y mujeres que indiferentes pasaban a su lado, cruzaron el área deportiva hasta llegar a un enorme hangar, Eva abrió una puerta con una clave que tecleo veloz, hizo pasar a Caterina y espero a que Leonard la siguiera.

— Bienvenida MK047 — un médico de mediana edad les esperaba, tomó a Cat de la mano, la rubia se dejó guiar ya que al parecer se encontraba nuevamente en estado catatónico, Leonard fue guiado por Eva — supongo que usted es el Doctor Leonard McCoy —

— Así es, y ya que usted sabe tanto de nosotros... —

— Soy el Dr. Puri, no se preocupe, Christopher me ha contado todo, o al menos todo lo que debo saber— entraron a un cubículo — Eva por favor prepara a la señorita —

— ¿Preparar?— Leonard seguía sin entender.

— Eva te trajo McCoy, supongo que imaginará el motivo — le arrojó una bata quirúrgica y le señaló unos paneles —voy a necesitar ayuda—

— Doctor, en realidad no entiendo nada— balbuceó colocándose la bata, siguió al oficial médico hasta un quirófano donde Cat se encontraba sentada en un sofá, una serie de sondas y cables colgaban sobre ella, un objeto circular metálico descendía haciéndolos vibrar ligeramente.

— ¿Que demonios es todo eso?— balbuceó McCoy ajustándose el uniforme y calándose unos guantes — ¿que vamos a hacer?—

— Parte de la programación reside en cierto lugar del lóbulo temporal derecho — contestó Puri — busque con cuidado, hay una serie de terminales metálicas en su cabello — revisaba mechón por mechón.

— Nunca encontré...— tartamudeo y guardo silencio cuando el médico lo miró de lado con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Tal vez nunca imaginó que su novia tuviera terminales biomecánicas mezcladas en su hermosa melena dorada — tomo una delgada hebra que por la luz artificial Bones no pudo definir el color —mire Dr. McCoy— lo atrajo suavemente —esta terminal está conectada directamente al cerebro de la Srita Kirk—

—no veo diferencia alguna —susurró escéptico, Puri tomó un cable terminado en una delicada pinza y conectó a la fina hebra capilar —Eva ¿tienes programados los valores? — la androide asintió — dame media descarga— susurró, Leonard escuchó un zumbido como de abejas y Cat dio un salto en su asiento sin demostrar dolor.

—¿que hace?—

— busco alguna terminal activa, según los reportes de Sadikki, fue neutralizado un 30 por ciento de las terminales, necesitamos anular al menos la mitad antes de la primera prueba—

— ¿que función tienen?— buscó detenidamente y encontró una delgada hebra plateada —¿doctor?— Puri conectó nuevamente la pinza

—Eva repite la descarga — de nuevo Caterina se sacudió en su asiento — al menos le evitamos el dolor... —

—¿a que se refiere?— Bones dejó de buscar para mirar inquisitivamente a su colega

— durante su entrenamiento — Puri bufó molesto señalándole una serie de diminutos puntos — le fueron extrayendo terminal por terminal, eso requiere cirugía mayor —

—¿le abrieron el cráneo?— Leonard comenzó a sentir como la furia se desataba en su pecho.

—no totalmente— Eva se acercó a limpiar el sudor frio que perlaba la frente de Cat — trepanaron los puntos donde había terminales — miro fijamente a Leonard —introdujeron una cánula metálica que extrajo parte de la masa cerebral comprometida —

—¡Eva!— Puri interrumpió su trabajo —no debes ser tan explícita —

—lo siento Doctor— respondió Eva retomando su labor.

— Interesante — murmuró Leonard refiriéndose a Eva — juguete secreto debo imaginar —

— en lo absoluto... un proyecto estudiantil de los muchachos de ingeniería, un obsequio que hicieron a Pike —

— parece humana—

— solo parece, es una computadora enfundada en un bonito traje de silicón — suspiró Puri — uno de los estudiantes tiene aspiraciones sobre especializarse en ingeniería genética — conectó otra hebra a la pinza y con una señal indico a Eva que diera una descarga — dudo que consiga crear un verdadero androide biomecánico —

— mientras no sea agregado al proyecto que afectó a Cat — murmuró Leonard entregándole otra hebra — ¿cuantos más de estos tiene?— resoplo fastidiado y preocupado de ver saltar a la rubia.

— No quitaremos todos doctor, el capitán Pike me indico que solo los suficientes para evitar que mañana sea activado el comando que hoy nos vimos en la necesidad de utilizar —

— ¿que sucedería de activarlos mañana?—

— se formarán grupos por nivel táctico, Cat junto con Jophet, Aira y otros jóvenes ya han sido tratados, casi logramos anular las secciones de sus cerebros que han sido programadas —

— ¿esto no va a dejarla mal? —

— ¿babeando y discapacitada? — soltó Eva — en lo absoluto doctor McCoy —

—¡Eva! — Puri saltó molesto — por favor Leonard, deberá disculparla, finalmente es un androide —

— al menos me tranquilizó —susurró sin dejar de revisar los cabellos, se dio cuenta que las terminales eran más delgadas y tenían una base rosada donde entraban al cráneo — ¿cuando le instalaron esto doctor? —

— no lo sabemos, necesito conocer el expediente clínico de Cat cuando vivía en la tierra —

— la conocí semanas antes de enlistarme — sonrió ante el recuerdo — al menos era igual, alocada, alegre, imparable y a la vez dulce, sencilla y tierna —

— veo que para usted Cat es más que solo una amiga — Puri lo vio sin dejar de conectar, Leo carraspeó incomodo al haber hablado de más.

— ¿ya hablo con Jim? él podrá hablarle más de Cat —

— Ni James, ni su tío, su hermano o su propia madre saben nada sobre algún tratamiento hecho a Cat — suspiró — el problema es que no podemos presentarnos directamente con el médico de la familia o hacer algunas indagaciones pues descubrirían que estamos tratando de hacer algo por la chica —

— En quince días tengo permiso de visitar a mi familia, si pudieran conseguir un permiso para que Cat me acompañe... podríamos investigar algo — conectó varias hebras a la terminal que le ofrecía Eva.

— Podría funcionar — respondió Puri dando un paso atrás para ver a la muchacha; el cabello rubio estaba erizado, mechones conectados a varias terminales y ella sumida en un sopor relajado — dé un paso atrás doctor — Leo obedeció — Eva, descarga completa por dos segundos —

— Si Doctor — respondió el androide — descarga en tres... dos... uno — presiono un botón y Cat dio un fuerte salto seguido de una rápida convulsión — corto circuito — avisó Eva revisando la pantalla — signos normales —

— Conecta el sensor electromagnético— Puri sacó unos cablecitos terminados en punta de silicón que comenzó a conectar en la frente, sienes y nuca de Cat — veamos cuanto avanzamos —

Leonard ya no se movió de su sitio, tomo a Caterina de la mano, estaba helada; tras un par de minutos Puri desconectó los cables.

— Logramos desactivar un cincuenta y tres por ciento — suspiró aliviado — es un poco menos de lo logrado en Aira y Jophet pero servirá — dio una palmadita en el hombro a su colega — voy a hablar con Pike sobre ese permiso, por ahora lleve a la muchacha a su dormitorio, no va a hablar por una hora o dos, pero le seguirá sin chistar — tomo la mano de la rubia uniéndola a la de Leonard — cuídala mucho —

— Con el alma Doctor Puri — respondió sonriendo — ¿nena, me acompañas?— susurró a su amiga en el oído, ella asintió y abriendo los ojos se puso de pie — ¿alguna otra indicación? —

— Nada más, cualquier cosa que necesiten Eva estará en contacto — Puri se despidió con una leve inclinación.

Llegaron a la habitación donde los esperaban Jim, Gaila y M'Ress claramente nerviosos.

— ¿que le hicieron? ¿Está bien?— preocupado James tomó la mano de su hermana —¡esta helada!—

— tranquilízate, Cat está bien, solo aturdida ¿podrían dejarnos solos? debemos dejarla descansar —

— ¡Claro McCoy! — Gaila tomo a James del brazo — vamos M'Ress, los invito a cenar — y entre las dos sacaron al rubio casi a rastras.

Ya solos acostó a la muchacha con mucho cuidado, le cubrió con la manta y se recostó a su lado sin dejar de acariciarle la mano.

Casi pasaba una hora cuando Caterina estornudó con fuerza.

— ¿estas bien? — amodorrado Leonard se sentó para revisarla, se encontró con los ojos azules que lo miraban fijamente y la sonrisa en los delgados labios sonrosados.

— muy bien, gracias — susurró acariciándole la mejilla —¿que sucedió? —

— nada... mañana podrás asistir a ese evento sin problemas, más tarde Pike te va a dar instrucciones — la abrazó dando un suspiro — me preocupaste lagartija —

— tranquilo, estoy bien — correspondió al abrazo, sentir la protectora caricia de Leonard, el calor emanado por su cuerpo la hizo olvidar las emociones amargas y tristes vividas horas atrás.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

El resto de la noche durmió tranquilamente, protegida por el cálido abrazo de McCoy, gracias a Pike tendrían el día libre para descansar y planear algo para la presentación.

James volvió casi a media noche, entró sin hacer ruido y dio un golpecito en el hombro a su amigo que dormía profundamente.

— ¿Cómo está? — murmuró mientras su amigo se movía con cuidado de no despertar a la rubia.

— Mejor — sonrió — Espero que mañana no tenga problemas — se sentó en la cama de al lado — ¿y las chicas? —

— M'Ress invito a Gaila a dormir con ella, aunque le ofrecí tu cama — sonrió pícaro — supongo que pasarás aquí la noche —

— Supones bien — suspiró — El doctor que anuló algunas terminales me pregunto algo extraño...—

— ¿Qué? —

— ¿Recuerdas algún momento en que Cat fuera hospitalizada o intervenida?—

— Hmm no... Pike me preguntó lo mismo, pero no recuerdo — se encogió de hombros — debió suceder durante alguna de mis fiestas —

— Tal vez — McCoy seguía pensando en ello — Me contó que la sacaron del colegio cuando asistía a primer o segundo grado de preescolar —

— Si, yo estaba ya en primero de la elemental — Jim hizo un esfuerzo por recordar — ¡espera! — saltó y se tapó los labios para no despertar a su hermana — La sacaron del colegio, si, pero antes estuvo fuera de casa —

— Explícate —

— No le di importancia porque para mí era una niña llorona, caprichuda y la verdad la odiaba — suspiró contrariado — Nuestra madre planeaba llevarla a un internado, no supe que pasó pero sus planes fallaron, eso debe constar en el expediente de Cat —

— Y no tenemos acceso, como todos los expedientes, está restringido — suspiró Leonard mientras se servía un poco de café helado de una vieja cafetera adaptada a uno de las terminales de energía de la habitación.

— No para Pike — respondió Jim — quizá si hable con él... —

— Inténtalo — bostezó — por ahora si me permites, necesito dormir un poco más — volvió a ocupar su sitio a un lado de Caterina.

— ¿Y por qué mejor no duermes en la cama de Gaila? — entre burlón y molesto James se caló su chamara — o mejor aún, vámonos a nuestro dormitorio —

— Pensar que Gaila ha compartido su cama contigo... nah, y de dormir con uno de los Kirk... elijo a la hermana — susurró sonriente — buenas noches... cierra después de que salgas —

— Gracioso — James salió refunfuñando, pero también sonriendo, su hermana al menos no estaba sola en esos momentos difíciles.

El Capitán Pike cumplió su palabra y durante la hora del desayuno Cat y Leonard recibieron un aviso en sus pads "Libres de actividades académicas durante 20 horas" recibió la rubia, obviamente consideraban la hora de abordar la lanzadera como "actividad académica"

—¿y qué pasó?— la muchacha insistía por enésima vez, quería conocer los detalles de lo sucedido con Puri.

— ¿En serio no recuerdas nada? — sonriente Leonard atacaba su desayuno, ella negó sin tocar sus alimentos — solo te hicieron un breve chequeo neuronal, nada del otro mundo — mintió — al parecer en Vulcano ya habían hecho algo similar —

— No quiero recordar lo que sucedió en Vulcano — musitó evitando mirarlo a los ojos, muy concentrada en repartir de manera uniforme la mantequilla en su pan tostado, cinco más ya preparados estaban intactos frente a ella.

— ¿tan difícil fue? — preocupado la obligó a mirarlo — ¿Cat?—

— te quiero —susurró cambiando de tema entregándole el pan preparado — ¿que vamos a hacer entonces?—

— Debo mantenerte oculta de Sadikki — contestó dando una mordida al pan — dice Pike que es de los nuestros, pero no confío en él —

— Deberías — replicó ella, sonrió cuando la miró extrañado — Leo, Pike tiene razón, Sadikki es de los nuestros — suspiró incomoda — solo hay que mantener las apariencias, es todo —

— ¿que apariencias?—

— Pues que estamos trabajando como los mandos quieren, es todo — sonrió — ¿me llevas de paseo a la tierra?—

— No hay permisos para dejar la base — se encogió de hombros — esa salida la hacemos el próximo fin de semana —

— ¿me lo prometes?—

— por supuesto — sonrió — ¿quieres jugar, dormir?—

— dormir — aburrida se estiró como gato — dormir mucho —

El despertador sonó a las tres de la mañana pero Caterina ya se encontraba de pie, había terminado de ducharse y se arreglaba con calma, Leonard roncaba tranquilamente.

— te quiero — susurró ella cuando le dio un beso suave en la mejilla, no lo despertó y salió camino al muelle.

Butters la esperaba sentado fuera del dormitorio.

— ¿donde has estado pillo?— le pregunto al animal que dio un par de maullidos — no me mientas — lo levanto con cuidado — aquí no hay ratones — el gato runruneo — sí, eso si te lo creo — depositó al animal en el suelo — ¿podrías vigilar a Jim y a Leo por mi? — de nuevo dio un par de maullidos suaves mirándola fijamente — gracias, te veré más tarde — Cat continuo su camino.

Sadikki ya los esperaba en el muelle, Aira y Jophet aun no se presentaban.

— Hola — sonriente Cat se acercó extendiéndole la mano, el Vulcano carraspeo ignorándola —¿que sucede?—

— ¿donde estuviste? — preguntó mirándola fijamente.

— ¿No te lo dijo Pike?— él negó — estuve un poco enferma, tuve que guardar reposo para poder asistir hoy a la prueba —

— Y tu buen amigo McCoy se desvivió por atenderte— replicó

— Si, y es obvio considerando que... — lo miró extrañada — ¿¡que demonios pasa Sadikki?!—

— Espero que tu "enfermedad" no cause problemas durante la prueba — rezongó pasando a su lado para recibir a Aira — ¿Lista?—

— Eso creo — titubeante la muchacha le dio la mano — ¿todo bien?—

— Solo esperamos a Jophet para partir— le contestó, daba la espalda a Cat y ella lo percibió molesto pero no le preguntó nada.

Abordaron la pequeña nave cuando Jophet llegó agitado y corriendo cinco minutos después de la hora convenida, un silencio pesado flotaba en el ambiente.

La base de San Francisco se encontraba casi solitaria, salvo algunas naves que arribaban de diversos destinos, chicos y chicas de edades aproximadas a las de Cat y sus compañeros formaban bloques bien alineados; se dejaron guiar por Sadikki hasta un bloque donde ya algunos jóvenes se encontraban formados, ninguno de ellos le era familiar.

En grupos de veinte cadetes fueron avanzando en una marcha bien acompasada, Caterina curiosa miraba de reojo a los contingentes, todos claramente terrestres.

La silenciosa comitiva avanzó por el campus hasta llegar a un enorme hangar custodiado por varios soldados de fuerte complexión. Cat los miró de reojo, tratando de no darse a notar.

Sadikki la tomó del brazo separándola del contingente y llevándola a un grupo donde otros once jóvenes no comprendían el por que les separaban de sus grupos.

— Espera aquí — ordenó fríamente, Cat asintió y se mantuvo en su lugar, en posición de firmes y con la mirada al frente.

— Hola MK047 — sonriente una chica de cabellos rizados y negros la saludó Cat la miró extrañada — no hagas esa cara — soltó una risita agradable — yo soy MK046 y él es MK048 — señaló al chico a un lado de Caterina — así que deduzco eres MK047 —

— Me llamo Cat — susurró sin perder la pose militar.

— Yo Andrea... él es mi hermano Javier, somos de Granada— suspiró — creí que la 47 sería también de España—

— Soy norteamericana— respondió apenas moviendo los labios —ahora si me disculpas, mi guía es muy exigente, si me ve charlando —

— También mi guía es Vulcano...son odiosos ¿no crees?— soltó espontanea la joven haciéndola sonreír — ¿y sabes que vamos a hacer?—

— Lo ignoro, nadie me ha dicho nada — respondió más relajada, no había un solo guía a la vista y los grupos comenzaban a charlar entre ellos.

— Javi dice que van a seleccionarnos para un grupo elite — sonrió burlona — con los aires de grandeza de su majestad mi hermano querrá que le den el puesto de Presidente de la Federación —

— Todos los hermanos son iguales — se dio cuenta que se sentía muy sola sin James a su lado — Tib juró ser capitán de una astronave antes de cumplir los tres años en la academia —

— ¿de verdad?— Andrea buscó con la mirada — ¿y dónde está ese capitán ahora?—

— en la base... solo vine yo —

— ¿tu sola? que raro — la chica hizo un gesto de contrariedad — supuse que esto era por tener hermanos extraños —

— Yo soy la rara, Tib es el consentido de mamá — sonrió — ¿y por que 48 es extraño?— lo miró de lado, era guapo, moreno de cabellos negros y un cuerpo atlético muy trabajado en gimnasio.

— Nuestro guía dice que es una alteración en sus genes — sonrió — no sé como lo hace pero cuando piensa algo logra que sea real —

— ¿en serio? — Cat no había visto desde ese punto de vista las habilidades que les fuesen otorgadas ¿acaso había desperdiciado toda su vida siendo obediente y buena chica?

— si... por eso lo ves así... no sé que le hicieron pero lleva tres días así — susurró preocupada — lo llamaron a chequeo médico y volvió como si fuera un androide... ni siquiera come conmigo — aguantó un suspiro de preocupación — pero dijo nuestro guía que después del examen de hoy Javi volverá a ser el mismo —

— ¿ustedes han entrenado fuera de la tierra?—

— no, hay una base en el polo... dentro de unas montañas — la miró fijamente —¿tu si?— entusiasmada se plantó frente a ella — cuéntame ¿a dónde te enviaron?—

— A Vulcano... nada emocionante —

— ¿nada emocionante? 47 debes estar loca —

— ya te dije que mi nombre es Cat — insistió molesta, en ese momento se escuchó un silbato dando la orden de formación y avance.

Un militar desconocido encabezó el contingente de Caterina, Andrea y Javi marchaban a su lado, apenas se escuchaba el rumor uniforme de los pasos de decenas de jóvenes que eran guiados a una serie de hangares a los que entraron.

—¡47!— el militar que les guiaba la llamó por su numero haciéndola saltar sorprendida —¡un paso al frente!— La joven obedeció — Primer nivel de tu examen — le entregó un arma larga — ¡Adelante! — una puerta se abrió frente a ella, la atravesó empuñando el arma lista para disparar.


	25. Chapter 25

Gracias por leer!

Capitulo 25

La luz blanca y fría directa en sus ojos la despertó. Se encontraba en la enfermería.

— ¿Se encuentra bien cadete? — un médico alto y fornido la miraba fijamente, una serie de blips vibrando a su lado la alertaron más no podía moverse mucho — cadete, le he hecho una pregunta — insistió autoritario.

— Un poco mareada y desubicada señor — contesto en un murmullo — ¿qué sucedió? —

— ¿Ha consumido algún tipo de fármaco sin autorización?— cuestionó el médico mirándola fijamente, llevaba una pad en las manos.

— No señor — Cat no entendía nada.

— ¿Ha sufrido algún tipo de traumatismo, un golpe en la cabeza? trate de recordar, por muy insignificante que le parezca —

— Antier, practicando lucha grecorromana señor — mintió — práctico con mi hermano y no suele ser delicado conmigo —

— Supondría que tenía claro evitar ese tipo de deportes — la riñó pero ella negó de inmediato.

— Nadie me dijo nada de eso señor, práctico lucha con mi hermano, así como escalada y...— el militar la interrumpió.

— Volverá a sus actividades normales, su guía, el Comandante Sadikki le dará sus próximas órdenes—

— Si señor — se levantó todavía mareada, el médico le desconectaba algunos sensores que tenía conectados en los brazos — ¿puedo entonces retirarme? —

— Su hermano y algunas de sus amigas la esperan en la sala continua — gruñó molesto — ¡otra cosa cadete!— la llamó cuando estaba a punto de salir, Cat esperó en silencio — ¿Algún médico la ha revisado tras ese traumatismo?—

— No creí que fuera importante señor, solo fue una sacudida, no llegó a ser golpe — volvió a mentir.

— Bien, retírese — y sin más salió del consultorio dejándola sola. Caterina traspasó la puerta contraria al militar, James, Gaila y M´Ress la esperaban.

—¡Cat Cat Cat! — chillo la muchacha Orión abrazándola — ¿estás bien?—

— sí, tranquila — susurró devolviendo el fuerte abrazo.

— ¿de verdad? no te hagas la fuerte como James — replicó la caitian abrazando a ambas amigas.

— De verdad — se sentía tan bien estar con sus amigas — ¿lo cuidaron como debe de ser?— susurró divertida cuando noto que su hermano entornaba los ojos azules.

— Es un insoportable — gruñó M'Ress en un ronroneo — Gaila es quién más lo aguanta —

— Quien está de verdad inaguantable es Bones — murmuró en tono acusador Gaila — no ha salido del gimnasio, tiene un carácter que no me explico cómo lo soportas —

— ¡Señoritas ya es suficiente! — resopló Jim — Cat — le ofreció un abrazo que su hermana aceptó de inmediato refugiándose en la cálida muestra de afecto del rubio — ¿estás bien lagartijita? — susurró en el oído de la muchacha que asintió ronroneando — ¿qué te hicieron?—

— No lo recuerdo Tib — contestó en voz muy baja — por favor, llévame a casa — temblaba como hoja — no sé que hice —

Caminaron lentamente y sin separarse alejándose del área médica, seguidos por las cadetes que no paraban de parlotear. Jim la dejó en los dormitorios, tenían clase y no podían faltar, se quedó sola y tras ducharse y mudar su uniforme se tumbó en la cama, Butters le runruneaba dándole la bienvenida.

— También te extrañé precioso — le contestó a un maullido que el gato le dedicara — espero no tener que irme — de nuevo maulló el animal — ¿de verdad? — un "prrr" de Butters la hizo sonreír, en ese momento sonó su comunicador.

— ¿Donde estás?— la voz preocupada y exigente de Bones la hizo acentuar su sonrisa.

— En mi dormitorio — Butters maulló — y no estoy sola—

— Precisamente de esa compañía quiero hablarte — resopló — no salgas, llego en dos minutos—

— ¿No tienes clase de exovirología?—

— De hecho es anatomía alienígena — se escuchó el timbre de su puerta — ábreme —

Cat se levantó y abrió, ahí estaba, su querido y adorado médico personal, sin esperar se lanzó para recibirlo con un tierno beso en los labios.

— Te extrañé — Musitó sin separarse de él — te extrañé tanto—

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— tomándola por la cintura la levantó lo suficiente como para poder dar unos pasos y permitir que la puerta deslizable se cerrara, ya dentro la apretó contra su cuerpo.

— Ahora... si — suspiró acurrucándose en el pecho masculino — tuve miedo...—

— Dice tu hermano que no recuerdas que sucedió...— le tomó de la barbilla para obligarla a verlo a los ojos.

— Y es verdad... solo recuerdo haber traspasado una puerta, un fuerte zumbido me hizo perder el conocimiento... o eso creo — dudó — después desperté en la enfermería —

— Gaila se encargó de localizarte... estaban por enviarte a la base polar sur — susurró besándola en la punta de la nariz — creo que estaremos separados por algún tiempo—

— ¿fallé la prueba?— preguntó preocupada, él se encogió de hombros —¿qué paso? ¿Qué hice?—

— Tu guía nos citó, quiere vernos mañana en la mañana, antes de salir a la tierra — sonrió — tenemos un fin de semana—

— Espera... ¿no estamos en la tierra?—

— ¿Te sientes bien?— preocupado la separó un poco — Estamos en la base Saturno 8—

Una sensación de mareo la hizo tambalear, cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo la luz brillante le taladraba los ojos.

— ¿Se encuentra bien cadete? — de nuevo el médico alto y fornido la miraba analítico.

— ¡Sí señor!— no respondió nada más, estaba asustada y el equipo conectado a ella la puso en evidencia, su corazón latía acelerado, sus signos vitales estaban alterados y sus ondas cerebrales pulsaban frenéticas; se levantó desconectando los aparatos conectados a ella.

— ¡Cadete contrólese!— ordenó el militar, Cat se puso de pie aguantando un fuerte mareo — Requerirá tiempo de reposo para recuperarse...— miró a una enfermera a punto de darle una orden.

— ¡Señor me encuentro bien señor! ¡Solo un poco confundida señor!— respondió la rubia en posición de firmes — ¿Puedo retirarme señor?—

— Considerando que no tiene daño físico... si, puede retirarse — hizo un par de anotaciones en su pad — preséntese a sus actividades normales, tendrá revisión médica a las 1200, 1600 y 2030 horas de mañana—

— ¡Si señor!— y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la enfermería, no la esperaba nadie, apenas se cerró tras ella la puerta deslizable se clavó las uñas en el brazo hasta hacerse daño ¿estaba consciente o inconsciente?

— ¡Computadora! — tecleo su clave personal en una terminal abierta — ubicación—

— Planeta tierra, San Francisco, Academia de la Flota Estelar— respondió la voz robotizada, Cat dio un suspiro de alivio y se dirigió a los departamentos que le asignarán a los cadetes.

Butters tomaba el sol en uno de los jardines, se le permitía a ciertas mascotas circular por el campus, sobre todo cuando se mostraba un entrenamiento y obediencia excepcional del animal; el gato de la rubia se había ganado la simpatía de muchos, incluyendo oficiales de alto rango por su docilidad y carácter juguetón.

Olisqueó con pereza el aire y se estiró dando un suave maullido, con paso lento echó a andar por los jardines y en poco tiempo llegó a su destino, la enorme fuente central de la academia.

— ¡Hola minino!— lo saludaron unas cadetes que le hicieron un par de mimos que correspondió con un runruneo — pórtate bien lindo—

Cuando las jóvenes se alejaron se sentó muy derechito, mirando hacia un pasillo en especial, los dorados ojitos se iluminaron cuando vieron que se acercaba su ama, bajó de un salto y echó a correr para alcanzarla.

— ¡Precioso! — gritó Cat levantando al minino que daba suaves chillidos — ¿estás bien? ¿Como estas?— lo bombardeo con preguntas que él respondía con runruneos — bonito te extrañé tanto — suspiró abrazándolo con fuerza y retomando su camino hacia los dormitorios.

Tras darse una ducha y mudarse de uniforme se quedó sentada en su cama, el gato había ocupado la almohada de su ama y dormía profundamente, la rubia miraba fijamente al frente, aparentemente concentrada, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Pasó horas en soledad, rodeada de silencio mientras la noche caía lentamente, su habitación en penumbras la tranquilizaba poco a poco.

La puerta deslizable apenas hizo ruido. Distraída Gaila entró dejando su pad en la mesilla, giró y dio un salto sorprendida de encontrar a su amiga.

— ¡Caterina! — la rubia giró el rostro para mirarla sonriente —¿estás bien? ¿Saben los demás que ya estás aquí?—

— Solo tú y Butters — musitó — pero todo está bien... o eso supongo — dudó un poco — ¿podrías traer a Sadikki?—

— ¿Tu guía?— Cat asintió — Claro... aunque — titubeo — creí que querrías a Bones o a tu hermano a tu lado—

— Necesito hablar con mi guía antes, no quiero cometer errores — susurró — ¿por favor amiga?— la Orion sonrió asintiendo, en cinco minutos el joven Vulcano entró al dormitorio.

— ¿Te encuentras bien T'Katreen?— se plantó frente a ella, jaló una silla para sentarse y mirarla fijamente — ¿qué sucedió?—

— Creo que mejor los dejo solos— titubeo Gaila, Cat la detuvo.

— No, necesito también que te quedes — su voz apenas audible fue suficiente, su amiga se sentó a su lado.

— ¿T'Katreen?— insistió Sadikki

— Necesito que hagas la fusión mental, estoy dudando de todo lo que me rodea — lo miraba fijamente — Sadikki tengo miedo—

— Explícate, el miedo no es lógico cuando no tiene motivos—

Caterina le conto lo sucedido, el haber creído que despertó, recuperar por aparente segunda vez el conocimiento, sentirse fuera de sí misma, fuera de lugar.

— ¿Recuerdas tu prueba?— la voz profunda del Vulcano llamó la atención de la mejor amiga de su alumna que recelosa tomó la mano de su amiga.

— Mi último recuerdo es haber traspasado la puerta de un hangar... un fuerte pitido y después... creí despertar — suspiró.

— Temo que las previsiones tomadas en Vulcano no fueron suficientes — confundido Sadikki se puso de pie — ¿Estás herida? — con aparente frialdad comenzó a revisarle manos, rostro, incómoda la caitian encendió una lámpara y ella misma revisó a su amiga.

— ¿Me permite comandante?— educadamente hizo a un lado al muchacho y revisó los brazos, cabeza, rostro... en fin donde se le ocurría que Caterina pudiese haber sido herida — Nada señor—

— Hablaré con Pike para que concerté una revisión con Puri — murmuró el Vulcano — cadete — se dirigió a Gaila— que nadie, ni siquiera el cadete Kirk tenga acceso a la cadete hasta que Pike lo autorice — y sin más salió del lugar.

— ¿qué pasa Cat?— preocupada abrazó a su amiga.

— No lo sé, no lo sé— suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Coment.

Les aviso que voy a tomarme un par de semanitas de descanso (vacaciones wiiii!) no prometo subir algo pero intentaré hacerlo, eso sí... cuando regrese ya tendré las baterias bien cargadas para seguir sin problemas (mi musa está calva de tanto tirar del cabello, no tiene ideas la pobre, eso pasa por explotarla con tres fics al mismo tiempo) Nos leemos pronto. Espero sus reviews!


	26. Chapter 26

Me disculpo por la tardanza, perdí toodos mis fics y estoy retomando historias, sorry si lo ven medio extraño, como ya habia escrito el capitulo borre ciertos detalles de mi memoria y me costó trabajo retomar el hilo.

Capitulo 26

Cuando Puri abandonó la cabina de Caterina, Leonard y James estaban a punto de entrar a la fuerza de no ser por las ordenes explícitas de Pike de no ver a la chica sino hasta que la revisaran.

— ¿Puede explicarme que le sucede a mi hermana?— ansioso Jim interceptó al médico, la inseparable Eva se adelantó pero Puri con un gesto la detuvo.

—Al parecer no fue suficiente lo que hicimos— miró de reojo a Bones —voy a ingresar a los archivos de las pruebas para saber qué tipo de programación u órdenes implantaron en su hermana— suspiró —Doctor, le espero en dos horas donde usted ya sabe, lleve a Cat— y sin más se alejó por el pasillo.

— ¿Pero puedo pasar a verla?— siseo preocupado James, como respuesta Eva le cedió el paso.

—Tengan cuidado, desconocemos el detonante programado— advirtió antes de dejarlos pasar.

La rubia estaba de pie, mirando por la ventana hacia el campus, se abrazaba a sí misma.

— ¿Estás bien lagartija?— Jim se acercó lentamente, Cat giró y se encogió de hombros.

—Todavía no lo sabemos— suspiró.

—Pero... ¿te sientes bien?— Leonard se plantó a su lado de dos zancadas — ¿alguna herida...?—

—Nada— suspiró sonriéndole —tranquilo...—

— ¿Qué sucedió?— preguntó Leonard, ambos cadetes la miraban fijamente.

—Ni yo misma lo sé— suspiró — Sadikki dice que...— extremadamente molesto Leonard la interrumpió.

— ¡Sadikki de nuevo...!.— Dejó oír un gruñido furioso — ¿por qué llamarlo a él? ¿Por qué no a James que es tu hermano?—

—Leonard por favor— susurró tratando de sonar razonable

— ¡No entiendo porque confías tanto en él! ¡Entiende que no es de fiar!— estaba furioso, incluso Jim lo miraba extrañado por su reacción.

—Él es mi guía, mi instructor... él sabe más que ustedes sobre lo que me pasa... él...— de nuevo la interrumpió.

— ¡Claro que sabe más! ¡Como que fue el encargado de trepanarte el cráneo mientras vacacionabas en Vulcano!— soltó sin pensar, James lo miró sorprendido y Cat dio un paso atrás parpadeando veloz.

—No mientas, son... solo tus celos estúpidos de... de... — Cat temblaba y Jim tiró del brazo de su amigo.

—Explícate ¿qué demonios sabes que yo no?—

—Algunas partes de su cerebro se activaron de manera artificial —bufó — ¡eso lo hizo tu gran guía cósmico!— se burló

—Leonard no...— Cat titubeo.

—Esos doce meses en Vulcano jugaron con tu cerebro... y sé que lo recuerdas perfectamente... muchas de tus pesadillas te han delatado— soltó dolido —Ese tipo te ha herido, te ha lastimado Cat... ¿por qué confiar en él? ¿Qué más debes soportar?—

—Cállate— susurró al borde de las lágrimas.

—McCoy maldición ¿de qué demonios hablas?— James presionó más a su amigo.

—Cat literalmente fue torturada en Vulcano... extrajeron micras de su cerebro con el pretexto de neutralizar los comandos implantados durante su gestación— la muchacha lo miraba angustiada, era claro que quería que se callara.

— ¿Quién te dijo todo eso?— Jim no lo creía — ¿fue Pike?—

—Pike, Puri...— miró fijamente a su amigo — ¿por qué alejarla de nosotros? ¿Por qué esa prueba secreta?— sonrió con ironía —No sé bien quien comenzó con esto pero los vulcanos lo están continuando... dudo que Sadikki actué tan de buena fe como te ha hecho creer— intentó acercarse a la chica — Caterina, James es tu hermano... yo... yo... — el golpe de adrenalina inicial comenzó a bajar cuando miró fijamente los anegados ojos azules de la chica, se dio cuenta que había cometido una estupidez.

—Déjame— susurró dolida —por favor McCoy, antes de que cometa una tontería mejor desaparece—

—Cat...— trató de acercarse pero James se interpuso.

— ¡Ya escuchaste a mi hermana!— furioso lo traspasaban con la acerada mirada —lo mejor es que te vayas McCoy— apretaba los dientes —me guardaste un secreto importante ¡Dañaron a mi hermana no hiciste nada!-

Sin decir más se soltó del agarre de su amigo, salió del dormitorio de Cat y al pasar a un lado de Butters éste le bufó furioso, cuando salió estaba ciego de ira, pero también apenado, había cometido un error, quizá imperdonable.

Deambuló por el campus, no asistió a sus clases y entrenamientos vespertinos e ignoró a su comunicador cuando sonó insistente, por el tono se trataba de una llamada de su entrenador de tiro.

¿Qué demonios había hecho? Debía guardar un estúpido secreto y su vida habría sido totalmente distinta a lo que ahora visualizaba... James definitivamente le impediría acercarse a Caterina, ¡guardó un secreto a su mejor amigo y a ella!... a ella que era... ¡Maldición ni siquiera había tenido el valor de formalizar su relación con la chica! ¡La rubia nunca le había insinuado nada y ahora había destrozado la confianza entre los dos por sus estúpidos celos!

—Lo busca el Dr. Puri— escuchó la voz de Eva a su lado, dio un respingo pues nunca se percató de que se acercara alguien, notó que ya casi no había cadetes recorriendo el campus, pasaba ya de media noche.

—Discúlpame con él, estoy fuera—

— ¿Fuera? ¿De qué Doctor McCoy?— curiosa la androide lo detuvo.

—Hablé de más, le dije a Caterina lo que había sucedido en Vulcano—

—Lo sé— respondió —y lo está asimilando satisfactoriamente Doctor—

— ¿Asimilando?— extrañado giró para mirarla, además de Eva, Sadikki se encontraba ahí también, de nuevo sintió su sangre sureña hervir.

—T'Katreen está siendo informada de los procedimientos a los que se ha visto sometida— intervino el Vulcano mirándolo fríamente —su indiscreción estuvo a punto de costarnos meses de trabajo Doctor—

—Ya estarás listo para corregir mis errores ¿no es lo que querías?— farfullo de nuevo sintiendo como la adrenalina fluía en sus venas.

— ¿Querer? los vulcanos no "queremos"— se plantó frente a McCoy —debo entender entonces que usted me considera un rival—

—Entiende lo que sea— bufó y echó a andar evitándolo.

— ¡Doctor!— le volvió a llamar Eva alcanzándolo —el Dr. Puri lo necesita—

—Lo siento Eva... búsquense a otro— y se alejó de la pareja.

No volvió a su dormitorio, lo compartía con James y lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era discutir con su mejor... ¿seguirían siendo amigos? ya lo dudaba.

— ¡Cuidado!— caminaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que una chica corría leyendo su pad, chocaron de frente y la joven dio con su humanidad en el piso — ¿estás bien?— la ayudó a levantarse.

—Disculpa— susurró apenada dando unos golpes a su pad apagado — ¡Demonios no otra vez!— gimió.

—Permíteme— tomó el dispositivo —no se golpeo— lo revisó superficialmente.

—Logre evitarlo, pero creo que...— quiso quitárselo, pero Leonard tras presionar algunos puntos de la pantalla logró encenderlo de nuevo— ¡gracias!— sonriente lo recibió —soy Georgina, mis amigos me llaman Ginna—

—Leonard— contestó dándole la mano — ¿entonces estás bien?—

—si... gracias— apenada comenzó a alejarse —hasta luego— y echó a correr a los dormitorios.

Bones no regresó a su dormitorio sino hasta que constató que James ya no estaba ahí, que fue casi a las diez de la mañana, pasó el resto del día tramitando un cambio de base, en la noche y sin despedirse de nadie abordó una lanzadera y doce horas después se instalaba en su nuevo dormitorio, en la base de Júpiter.

Se aclimató rápidamente, sin distractores pero con mucha culpa sobre su conciencia dedico todo su tiempo a estudiar, a entrenar tratando de olvidarse de sus antiguos amigos.

Una tarde a semana y media de su reasignación, durante la comida, picoteaba su plato cuando una voz lo sobresaltó´.

— ¿Por qué tan solo guapo?— M'Ress lo miraba fijamente, con una charola en las manos, él se encogió de hombros — ¿qué demonios haces Bones? ¡Todos te estamos buscando!—

—Necesito estar solo— gruñó — ¿qué haces tú aquí?— evitó los felinos ojos dorados.

— ¿Qué más? ¡Buscándote! Jim y Cat nos contaron lo sucedido— Leonard hizo un gesto de que no le sorprendía ni interesaba en lo absoluto — No tuviste la atención de despedirte ni de tu madre... ¿qué te pasa?—

¡Su familia! había olvidado por completo a su madre y a Jo... M'Ress tenía razón ¿qué demonios le pasaba?

—ya te dije, necesito pensar—

—Leonard... te extrañamos— susurró la joven tomándolo de la mano y sonriendo de lado —estamos incompletos sin ti—

—Cometí un error imperdonable— respondió en un susurro.

—Sí, y dejaste el campo completamente abierto para Sadikki— replicó ella — Al parecer Uhura no es la única que tiene compromiso con un Vulcano—

— ¿Que quieres decir?— murmuró desinflándose — ¿Cat y el orejas puntiagudas?—

—Al menos los padres de Sadikki no se han mostrado en contra de nada— respondió la chica dando un trago a su vaso de leche — el Comandante es muy obstinado y creo que hasta James está a punto de darle su permiso de cortejar a Cat— sonrió de lado — ¿te consuela saber que Butters no lo acepta?—

— ¿Butters?— le devolvió la sonrisa tomándola de la mano — me gruñó el día que los vi por última vez— estornudó — lo siento... tu sabes—

—La alergia— la caitian dejó escuchar una risita parecida a un runruneo —El pobre no deja de arañar la puerta de tu dormitorio, cuando James lo deja entrar se planta en tu cama y maúlla hasta que se cansa—

— ¿Y ella?— sus ojos azules se entristecieron.

—No sé que le hizo Puri— se encogió de hombros —se comporta distante y fría— sacó su pad del bolso —mira— lo encendió, era la última comunicación de Caterina.

—Hola amiga— era Cat, no sonreía, sus ojos chispeantes ahora estaban apagados, vacios y su voz sonaba llana y sin entonación —Pike me confirmó que Leonard está en la base de entrenamiento de Júpiter— suspiró —si lo encuentras... bueno... tu sabes— se encogió de hombros —avísale que puede volver a la tierra... yo... voy a recibir mi entrenamiento en otro lado—

— ¿Se va?— confundido detuvo el video.

—La programaron durante la prueba— susurró guardando el dispositivo —cuando Puri comenzó a conectarla a las sondas — suspiró, claramente le preocupaba la situación de la joven Kirk — Leonard... debes hablar con Puri—

—Está bien...voy a hacerlo esta noche— se levantó —pero no estoy listo para volver, es decir...—

—Te cuesta disculparte— lo siguió —te entiendo... fuiste un estúpido—lo detuvo para verlo a los ojos —pero no debes salir corriendo a la primera señal de problemas... eso no te funcionó la primera vez ¿recuerdas?—

—La dejé, la dejé cuando más me necesitaba— ella asintió —necesito pedirte un favor—

—Dime— lo siguió durante unos minutos escuchándolo atenta, se despidieron en una bifurcación de los pasillos.

Apenas terminó con sus obligaciones, Leonard se puso en contacto con Puri.

— ¿Dr. McCoy? vaya que es difícil de localizar—

— ¿Dr. Puri?— cuestionó, necesitaba saber que sucedía.

—Se trata de Cat— Puri carraspeó —El Alto Mando la comisionó a Deneva, a la base estelar 10—

— ¿Algún motivo en especial?— Leonard trató de no mostrarse afectado.

—Hijo...— intervino Pike entrando en la imagen — El Alto Mando no necesita motivos para enviar o dejar ir a sus cadetes—

— ¿A qué se refiere Capitán?—

—Que eras incómodo, por eso fue tan simple enviarte a la base en Júpiter—

— ¿Pero cómo...?—

—Pike tiene razón y lo mejor es que no digas nada más, Cat se va a la base 10 por tiempo indefinido—

—Caíste como adolescente— Christopher lo miraba con burla —Debes evitar ser tan explosivo—

— ¿Como está ella?— preguntó preocupado

—En buenas manos si eso es lo que te inquieta, James y sus compañeras la han apoyado lo suficiente para evitar que se derrumbe— contestó Puri —Ahora tienes algo más importante que hacer... arreglar tus destrozos— sonrió —Supe que programaron tu estancia en la base por seis meses—

—Como todas Doctor—

—Voy a hacer una petición a la academia ¿te gustaría ser mi ayudante? digamos ¿por un año?—

—No me negaría— intentó sonreír — ¿pero eso en que ayudaría?— su interlocutor lo interrumpió

—Por ahora eso es lo de menos Dr. McCoy, entonces lo veremos por esta base en cuatro meses— sonrió —por ahora esté atento... va a recibir instrucciones, ya hemos enviado a alguien a visitarlo—

—Ya me encontré con M'Ress—

—Ella ya se encuentra camino a la tierra Dr., no se preocupe, va a identificar de inmediato a quien le enviemos—

—Está bien... yo... ¿Dr. Puri?— dudó un poco — ¿puedo pedirle un favor?—

—Si McCoy—

—No le diga a Cat que hablamos ¿guardaría esta conversación por ahora?—

—Por supuesto Dr. — sonrió —seguimos en contacto— y cortó la imagen de video.

No quería que Caterina se enterara que de nuevo estaba en contacto... ¡M'Ress! ¡La mejor amiga de la rubia podría cometer una indiscreción! de inmediato la llamó por comunicador.

— ¿Donde estás?— soltó apenas escuchó que presionaba el botón de respuesta.

— ¿Bones? voy llegando... ¡hola!— se escuchó que saludaba a alguien.

— ¡No le digas a Cat que hablamos!— casi gritó... el comunicador seguía abierto.

— ¡Te extrañamos! — Era la voz de Gaila — ¿Todo bien?—

— ¿Bien?— M'Ress dudó —haaaa si muy bien—

—No nos mientas— era Cat, Leonard aguantó la respiración — ¿lo encontraste?—

— ¿A Leo? no— soltó claramente fingiendo —estaba en un misión de entrenamiento... en la superficie del planeta—

— ¿En serio?— Gaila sonaba más decepcionada que la rubia —entonces ¿nada?—

—Mi permiso era muy limitado... solo entregar unos expedientes— suspiró con fuerza —lo siento Cat, hice lo posible—

—Entiendo— definitivamente la menor de los Kirk parecía indiferente —hm tienes tu comunicador abierto— de nuevo McCoy aguantó la respiración.

—Ha estado fallando— y la comunicación se cortó.


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27

¿Por que salió huyendo? McCoy quiso justificarse, ya casi cumplía un año de estar saliendo con Cat, la chica había expandido sus horizontes, ya no era esa inocente "casi niña" pueblerina que lo conquistó sin querer con su curiosidad, su entusiasmo, poco a poco se convertía en otra Pamela; no quería terminar con ella como lo había hecho con su ex mujer, no sería justo para ambos.

Además, ese entrometido orejas de duende, maldito sangre verde ¿quién en su sano juicio lo había mezclado con una chica sana e inocente de Iowa? ¡Claro, la culpa era de Pike, de Pike y Puri!

Cavilaba sobre sus problemas mientras se dirigía a la clase de ginecología y obstetricia alienígena cuando lo detuvo una persona.

— ¿Puedes indicarme donde encuentro el auditorio de gineco?— una muchachita que reconoció de inmediato lo miraba distraída.

— ¿Ginna? De la base de San Francisco ¿no es así?—

—¡Si!— entusiasta le dio una palmadita en el hombro —y ¿tu eres?—

—McCoy, Leonard McCoy— sonriente le dio la mano

—Pues mucho gusto Leo— correspondió con un apretón vigoroso

—el auditorio se encuentra en el subnivel tres— sonrió amistoso —voy a tomar la clase también—

—¡¿Gineco?!— saltó emocionada cuando él asintió —¡Yo también, es mi primer día!— se colgó del brazo del ojiazul

—Vamos entonces— echó a andar tomando la pad de la chica caballeroso y platicando animadamente se dirigieron a sus clases.

***en la tierra dos días después***

—¿Todo está en orden?— nerviosa M'Ress revisaba los documentos proyectados en un panel frente a su escritorio.

—Los he revisado más de cinco veces— Caterina termino de cerrar sus valijas —además solo es un viaje a Deneva—

—Es lo que más me preocupa...no dicen por cuánto tiempo— la Caitian terminó de cerrar las ventanas virtuales del computador —¿algún día vas a volver?— intentó sonreír acercándose a su amiga.

—No lo sé— contestó lacónicamente —todo depende de lo que diga...— molesta la felina hembra la interrumpió.

—¡Si ya se... lo que diga Sadikki!— sus ojos dorados chispeaban por la ira —¿Sabes? Creo que finalmente Leo tuvo siempre razón, ese Vulcano sangre verde solo quiere separarte de nosotros—

—M'Ress por favor, no sigas con eso— cansada la rubia se sentó en la orilla de su cama —¿no crees que es suficiente con sentirme mal por las mentiras de McCoy?—

—¿cuando comenzaste a llamarlo así?— M'Ress se le acercó mirándola fijamente —para ti siempre era Leo...Bones a lo mucho—

— Amiga por favor— suspiró Cat —Leonard Horacio McCoy se fue, desapareció de mi vida sentimental, salió huyendo, no soportó mis cambios— intentó sonreír — nena, lucho con eso diariamente ¿crees que tengo cabeza para pensar en otros?— cruzó los brazos y le dio la espalda —Leonard representó algo muy importante en mi vida— se le ahogó la voz —pero... finalmente cedió, prefirió apartarse de mí a seguir luchando a mi lado— por fin se le quebró la voz —prefirió dejarme—

—Cat lo siento— su amiga la abrazó —es que... fue todo tan repentino—

—Si él no me hubiera guardado secretos, si hubiera confiado en Jim y en mi... sin embargo... se guardó cosas que me afectaban directamente—

—cosa que no hace Sadikki— gruñó y la rubia asintió —entiendo tu punto— suspiró abrazándola con más fuerza —y ¿que vas a hacer?—

—pasado mañana en la noche me voy en un grupo especial— suspiró limpiando sus lágrimas —antes tengo que hacer algo en la tierra—

— ¿vas a visitar a tu tío?—

—no...—Sonrió —no a mi tío—

Apenas amanecía cuando Caterina descendió del autobús de la federación frente al bar en su pueblo natal, se sentía diferente a la chiquilla miedosa que casi un año atrás entregara a hurtadillas su ficha de inscripción en la oficina de la Academia y que subiera casi a escondidas en ese mismo transporte una helada madrugada.

Arregló su uniforme y echó su mochila al hombro, Butters la seguía muy pegadito a ella, el olor de la tierra le era familiar, el calor de la brisa y un vago aroma a panquecillos le hizo maullarle a su amiga.

—Tranquilo glotón— sonriente Caterina echó a correr hacia la casa de Dorothy.

Pulsó dos veces el timbre y el gato comenzó a maullar frenético rasguñando la puerta, un clic y Dorothy la abrazó emocionada.

— ¡Caterina!— sollozaba la anciana sin liberarla — ¿como te ha ido? ¡Mira cuanto has crecido!—

—Dotty— gimió la chica, este era el abrazo más maternal que recibiría nunca — ¿todo bien?—

— ¡¿Como supiste?! ¡Claro es lógico!— sin dejar de murmurar la hizo pasar después de que el gato le maullara ofendido por haberlo ignorado —pequeñito— lo levantó —pero pasen, pasen— abrió la puerta de la salita — ¡Mira muchacho, quien está aquí!—

Un cadete se levantó de inmediato y la sonrisa se le heló en el rostro.

—Hola— saludó confundido

—Hola McCoy— contestó Caterina tras soltar la respiración contenida, Butters le gruñó ligeramente.

—Creí que... pensé que habían quedado de verse aquí— titubeo Dorothy.

—No en realidad— respondió Leonard dando un paso —de cualquier forma estaba por retirarme—

—Pensé que te quedarías a desayunar— reclamó la mujer con reproche.

—No te preocupes, no vamos a morderte— con una brillante y renovada sonrisa Cat tomó a Butters en sus brazos —el universo no es lo suficientemente grande como para estar lo necesariamente separados—

—Que linda— susurró McCoy —pero Dotty, de verdad tengo que irme, tengo un par de cosas por hacer antes de volver—

—Te sientas a la mesa y comes lo que te sirva— le riñó su antigua casera —no creo que dos horas hagan la diferencia en tu día libre— y sin más los dejó en la salita de estar.

— ¿Una cita?— preguntó entre curiosa y divertida

—Si—

— ¿Te das cuenta que han cambiado los papeles?— la miró extrañado —se supondría que yo debo de ser la ofendida ya que tú guardaste muchos secretos—

—El ofendido soy yo... con esa estúpida dependencia hacia tu guía— soltó tratando de sonar casual.

— ¿Dependencia?— sonrió burlona —creo que estás hablando de Aira y no de mí— se encogió de hombros —y ya que el destino se ha empeñado en reunirnos de nuevo... ¿quieres hablar sobre banalidades o pasamos dos incómodas horas en silencio?—

—Supe que Sadikki pidió permiso a James para cortejarte—

—No voy a preguntarte sobre quien te llevó el chisme— sonrió —El cortejo no existe entre los vulcanos... se trataba de un convenio de compromiso... considerando que extrañamente sus padres no lo comprometieron de niño— acariciaba con dulzura a Butters que miraba a Bones muy serio.

— ¿entonces?—

— ¿tanto te interesa?—

—Solo es por hacer conversación...— Bones se interrumpió cuando sonó un blip de su comunicador —permíteme— se levantó y salió de la salita.

Butters dejó escuchar un maullido bajo y agudo.

—Lo sé... pero creo que es bueno charlar, tal vez...— ahora Cat se interrumpió cuando escuchó la voz de Leonard.

—Tengo algunas cosas que atender, de cualquier manera te veo en la base a media tarde, tenemos el tiempo perfecto para ir a casa, obtuve el permiso de un transportador— Cat y Butters se miraron sin hacer ruido — Si... mamá y Jojo saben que vamos a visitarlas— el gato ladeo curioso la cabeza e inexplicablemente Caterina sintió un vacio dentro de ella, ya no quería escuchar y sin embargo aguzó el oído pues Leonard bajó más su voz hasta volverla un murmullo — Ginna, si salimos de la base a las cinco de la tarde llegamos a la hora exacta para cenar—

Butters dio un maullido en tono bajo y grave, casi como un gruñido, Cat no le contestó, el gato entonces le dio un fuerte zarpazo en la mano provocándole una herida profunda.

— ¡Gato!— lo soltó apretando su mano — ¿por que haces esto?— Butters le gruñía desde debajo de la mesa, Dotty entró a la salita preocupada.

— ¿Que paso?— vio la mano ensangrentada de Cat — ¡chiquilla!— sorprendida apretó la herida con su delantal —Butters gato malo— lo riñó y el felino salió por la ventana abierta.

— ¿Estas bien Dotty?— Leonard cerraba su comunicador cuando entró y vio unas gotas de sangre en la mesita de café y a la casera apretando la herida en la mano de Cat — ¿Caty?—

—Butters, debe estar molesto por el calor— gimió sofocada — ¡Duele un carajo!— soltó y miró de reojo a su vieja amiga —lo siento Dotty—

—Tranquila mi niña— se quitó el delantal —voy por el botiquín— y salió lo más rápido que le permitían sus cansadas piernas.

—Déjame ver— se acercó McCoy, Cat lo evitó — ¡Maldición Caterina soy médico, déjame revisarte!—

—No es necesario, solo es un rasguño— le manoteo pero no pudo evitar que le tomara con fuerza, cuando la revisó dejó escapar un silbido.

— ¿Desde cuando no le cortas las garras? es una herida muy profunda... puede comprometer tendones—

—Lo sé, ya te dije que duele mucho—

—Dijiste carajo—

—Vete al diablo— resopló arrebatándole su mano —puedo cuidarme sola—

—Tengo que cerrar la herida, voy con Smith por el cicatrizante que...—

— ¡Te dije que puedo cuidarme sola!— chilló furiosa — ¡Lo he hecho estos días, el año que estuve en Vulcano! ¡Siempre me he cuidado yo sola, no necesito de un príncipe azul que venga a rescatarme! ¡Yo sola pude ingresar a la Academia cuando te fuiste!—

—Cat...— confundido intentó tomarla de la mano, de nuevo le manoteo pero con la mano herida, la rubia se replegó por el dolor que le provocaba.

—Vete— gimoteó — Toda tu vida has salido huyendo de una situación, esta no será la primera vez... vete— pidió con voz trémula.

—Caterina permíteme ayudarte— se inclinó frente a la rubia.

—Te esperan tu madre, Jojo y...tu invitada— trató de sonreír —vete— guardó silencio cuando entró Dorothy.

—No tengo mucho, pero tal vez te sirva— le entregó el botiquín a McCoy que también sin decir palabra sacó los instrumentos que aunque algo anticuados, podrían servirle de algo.

En silencio curó la herida, poco a poco fue regenerando el músculo, al parecer los tendones estaban bien a pesar de encontrarse casi expuestos, la hemorragia ya se había detenido y solo quedó una rosada marca que vendó con mucho cuidado.

Dorothy les dio un par de tazas de té, las manos le temblaban.

—Perdona, pero me pone nerviosa ver sangre— murmuró limpiando las gotas que ensuciaban la mesita — ¿ya estas mejor Cat?—

—Si Dotty, y perdóname tú, Butters es un chico mimado— intentó sonreír, miraba fijamente el entramado de la alfombra —solo fue un accidente—

—Deberías dejarlo un tiempo con Smith, posiblemente está enfermo y...— la muchacha lo interrumpió.

— ¿Abandonarlo?— sus ojos reflejaban una profunda tristeza —Lo siento McCoy...yo no abandono a quienes amo—

—Quizá tenía un poco de hambre... fui tan dura con él— se compadeció la anciana —voy a ver si está en el jardín— y salió de la salita, su experiencia le decía que esos tenían asuntos que arreglar.

Guardaron silencio por varios segundos, que a Cat le parecieron incómodos.

— ¿Quieres ir a comer a casa de mamá?— preguntó Leonard con voz baja —mi acompañante no tendrá problema alguno si vas—

Caterina no contestó.

—Caty...— no supo que más decir, se acercó a ella sentándose en la mesita tratando de que lo mirara — Nena lo siento yo...— la garganta se cerró.

— ¿Que caso tiene arreglar las cosas o disculparte? el daño ya está hecho, se rompió la confianza que teníamos— susurró, claramente dolida —no me interesa conocer a tu...amiga— tragó saliva —solo... — trató de verlo a los ojos pero no pudo — Casi estuvimos juntos por un año y... nunca me llevaste—

—Tenía miedo, Pamela enveneno el buen corazón de Jojo y mi madre... bueno... adora a la niña—

—No íbamos a estar juntos nunca— el quiebre en la voz de la rubia cayó como una roca enorme sobre los hombros de Bones

—Guardé el secreto sobre lo que te hacían en Vulcano porque no quería asustarte, porque James no soportaría saber todo, conociéndolo iría a arrancar algunas cabezas—

—Lo hace porque me ama— suspiró —y yo... no soy esa princesa desvalida que crees— se irguió, al parecer ya había logrado controlar sus emociones —soy una bomba de tiempo Leonard— susurró en un tono que lo preocupó —Estoy programada para explotar en un momento determinado... quizá ni siquiera logre sobrevivir a esa misión a la que estoy señalada—

— ¿No ha hecho nada Pike?— Cat negó — ¿Entonces?—

—Realmente lo ignoro— suspiró —está claro que la Federación me quiere sola, resentida con todo y todos para que mi misión no se vea comprometida—

—Entonces ¿Sadikki?—

—Nadie— contestó —estoy sola... y voy a estarlo más cuando me envíen a Deneva—

Dotty volvió con el gato en brazos.

—Ya lo encontré, está muy arrepentido— se lo entregó a la chica, el animal runruneaba y sus ojitos la veían tristes.

—Lo sé— acaricio la cabeza del gato —entiendo porque me arañaste y te lo agradezco, ya abrí los ojos— le dio un beso.

—Y bien... ¿todavía me acompañan a almorzar?— preocupada la anciana los miró alternadamente.

—Claro Dotty, no voy a negarme a tus panquecillos— Leonard se levantó y ofreció su mano a Cat que lo ignoró — ¿Te quedas?— preguntó a la muchacha.

—Butters no me va a perdonar si me lo llevo sin que coma tus panquecitos— sonrió a su amiga.

Leonard y Cat en un mutuo acuerdo de no incomodar o preocupar a la anciana almorzaron conversando sobre lo que hacían en la academia, Cat le platicaba sus avances evitando a toda costa el tema del turbio juego en el que la habían metido antes de nacer.


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28

Salieron de la casa a eso de la una de la tarde, Butters echó a andar seguro que Cat lo seguía.

— ¿Vas a la base?— cohibido Leonard la cuestionó caminando a su lado, con la vista fija en el camino y las manos en los bolsillos.

—Más tarde, quiero comprar algunas cosas para llevar a mi próxima misión, voy a extrañar mucho este lugar—

— ¿El pueblo?— preguntó confundido —siempre quisiste alejarte de él—

—Voy a extrañar a la gente— miró de lado hacia la casa de Dorothy —no sé si vuelva a verla— en ese momento salió la mujer —creo que te llama— voltearon y la anciana le hacía señas a Leonard para que se acercara.

Preocupado echó a correr, habló con ella un minuto y entraron a la casa, Cat esperó, tal vez su amiga se había sentido mal pero como no salían retomó su camino hasta llegar al bar.

Era muy temprano, apenas abrían para asear el lugar, algunos de los empleados la reconocieron invitándola a pasar, entre ellos Sonia que la recibió con un abrazo tan fuerte que la levantó en vilo; Butters sin esperar ordenes se echó en la entrada para esperarla.

Un ruido ensordecedor la sobresaltó y salió para ver si el gato estaba bien, lo vio posado en una barda dándose un baño de sol, Leonard bajaba de su vieja motocicleta.

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo?— preguntó sonriente — ¡Dotty la guardó todo este tiempo!—

—Que bien— respondió sin mucho ánimo —y no... No me apetece montarla— volvió al interior del bar.

Molesto arrancó y sin rumbo fijo empezó a conducir, pensó en llevársela pero Júpiter y su densidad atmosférica así como su gravedad no le permitirían disfrutar de ella, la base de entrenamiento era muy reducida, pisó el acelerador a fondo para alejarse del pueblo.

Se detuvo en el acotamiento cuando sonó su comunicador.

— ¿Leo?— era Ginna —Es importante que hablemos—

— ¿donde estas?— preocupado por el tono usado por la joven se alertó.

—En la bahía de Riverside, me dijeron que podía encontrarte ahí—

¡Estaba a menos de una hora de camino! ¡Caterina podría encontrarse con ella y...! ¿Y? ¿Que demonios le importaba? la rubia definitivamente lo había mandado al cuerno ¿por que preocuparse si se topa con su amiga? además, Ginna al parecer era su contacto con Pike.

—Te veo en treinta minutos, te tengo una sorpresa— sonriente cerró la comunicación y regresó hacia la bahía con el motor a todo lo que daba.

La joven médico se emocionó al ver la enorme y antigua motocicleta, al grado que trepó sin esperar a que Leonard apagara el motor.

Retomó el camino al pueblo, pasó por la casa de Dotty y se detuvo frente al bar, Butters ya no estaba en la barda, posiblemente Caterina ya se había retirado.

— ¡Es un sitio muy pintoresco!— comentó divertida la joven mientras tomaban asiento, McCoy buscó de reojo, solo una o dos amigas de Cat muy entretenidas en sus acostumbrados flirteos, casi era la hora de comer y los chicos volvían de los campos y los colegios directamente a comer y divertirse.

—No sabes que tanto— por fin le contestó a Ginna — ¿quieres algo?— una joven con traje de mesera se les acercó entregándoles la carta.

— ¡Vaya el vagabundo ha regresado!— soltó la mesera, Leonard la miró fijamente mientras Ginna no quitaba un gesto que rondaba entre la molestia y la sorpresa.

—Sonia... no puedo decir que es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí— sonrió de lado — ¿fosilizándote ya?—

—Prefiero eso, tener raíces que estar como servilleta de papel al viento— contestó risueña — ¿y...ya saludaste a Cat?— soltó con burla, con un tono tan claro para que la sosa acompañante de McCoy la escuchara bien.

—Si... llegó con la Sra. Dorothy y ahí nos encontramos— contestó casual, de inmediato puso su atención en Ginna —te recomiendo las hamburguesas... llevan siglos preparándolas de la misma manera... podría decirte que la misma persona—

— ¿Hamburguesa? espero que sea de replicador— musitó apenada, la mujer se imponía con su fuerte personalidad.

— ¿Replicador?—Sonia bufó ofendida —Mustafá prepara la mejor hamburguesa de carne de res y tocino de todo Iowa— sonrió de lado — ¿doble como la última vez... papas fritas?— miró a Leonard fijamente.

— ¿Ya comiste esto?— soltó asqueada la chica viendo de reojo a la grosera mujer—es una bomba de grasas saturadas, es muerte frita—

—Chica... no solo comió... repitió... si, el buen Leo adora los productos de este pueblo... ¿verdad vagabundo?—

—Deja de llamarme así— gruñó molesto —y si Ginna, ya la comí... sé de que está preparada—

—No lo puedo creer— suspiró con un toque de decepción —entonces... hmm solo tráigame— revisó el menú — ¿tiene ensaladas, algo natural?—

—Nuestras reses son más que naturales, pero creo entender a que te refieres— soltó burlona Sonia —y tu ¿que quieres?—

—Lo mismo de siempre— soltó ya deseando que la mujer desapareciera, Sonia dio media vuelta dejándolos solos.

— ¿Que bicho le pico a esa?— susurró Ginna acercándose a Leonard.

—Una larga historia... solo ignórala— mascullo, en ese momento entró un grupo de cadetes haciendo mucha bulla —creo que se acabó la calma—

—Tal parece— su acompañante se encogió de hombros y se distrajo leyendo el menú que olvidara la mesera.

McCoy sin embargo se concentró en los cadetes, no vio a ninguno conocido cuando estos invadieron las mesas de billar y la barra del bar, alguien puso unos créditos en el viejo equipo de sonido y un tema bastante antiguo comenzó a sonar.

— ¿No es una vieja banda terrestre? ¿U2?— preguntó con burla Ginna — ¡increíble que tengan esas reliquias!—

Leonard no contestó, miró a las parejas que en la pista se balanceaban al ritmo de la música, como meses atrás lo hicieran él y Cat... era la misma canción.

"he went deeper into black  
deeper into white  
could see the stars shining  
like nails in the night  
he felt the healing  
healing, healing  
healing hands of love  
like the stars shiny shiny  
from above"

"Él iba más profundo en negro  
Más profundo en blanco  
Podía ver las estrellas brillar  
Como clavos en la noche  
Él sentía la cura  
Cura, curando  
Manos curativas del amor  
Como las estrellas brillando brillando  
Arriba"

Se perdió en sus pensamientos... esas manos curativas... que habían aliviado en parte esa herida dejada por Pamela, ahora se encontraban muy pero muy lejos.

—Tu hamburguesa—dio un salto cuando Sonia le entregó su plato, así como una cerveza —está va por cuenta de la casa—

— ¿Mi servicio?— preguntó Ginna extrañada.

—¡ah sí!— Sonia sonrió burlona —dame un segundo— efectivamente, dio media vuelta tomando el florero de la mesa contigua, un par de flores medio marchitas lo decoraban — cien por ciento natural, sin nada de carne— y se alejó contoneándose dejando escuchar su risa burlona.

La cadete no contestó, estaba furiosa y lo peor de todo es que Leonard al parecer ya se encontraba en Júpiter o al menos su mente pues no hizo nada para defenderla.

— ¡Leo!— chilló molesta llamando su atención —esa bruja...—

—Tranquila— le sonrió y dio una enorme mordida a su hamburguesa ofreciéndole papas de su plato.

—No gracias— soltó mirando hacia la terrosa carretera —este sitio apesta— bufo —ya quiero largarme de aquí—

Bones masticó con calma, esas palabras o unas parecidas las escuchó de Cat, casi un año atrás... Ginna tenía la seguridad de que si, podía salir de ahí ¿pero la rubia? ella tuvo que forjarse, darse valor y tomar las riendas de su vida.

—Vámonos— susurró dejando su plato de lado y dando un trago a la cerveza, dejó varios créditos en la mesa y tomando a su acompañante del brazo la guio a la salida.

Ya eran casi las tres de la tarde, todavía tenían que volver a la base lunar, de ahí pedir autorización de ser transportados hasta la base cercana a la casa de los McCoy.

—Leo por favor ya vámonos— insistió Ginna —detesto este lugar—

—Te entiendo— suspiró —solo llevo la motocicleta con alguien y nos vamos— la ayudó a montarse y en dos minutos ya estaban en casa de Dotty; no llevo a su amiga con la anciana, dejó a la cadete en la orilla de la carretera para entregar la motocicleta.

Cuando volvió la mirada para ubicar a la jovencita, el alma casi se le fue al suelo, Cat montaba a Menta, acompañada de otras amigas que también llevaban unos excelentes caballos; casi echó a correr para evitar que se le acercaran.

— ¡Listo!— siseo tomándola de la mano y literalmente volando en dirección a la bahía.

— ¡Pero Leonard son casi tres kilómetros! ¡Hace mucho calor!— reclamó la jovencita, de reojo McCoy vio pasar de largo a la rubia, llevando a Menta en un trote un poco acelerado ignorándolos ¿acaso también se dirigía a la bahía?

— ¡Leonard!— resoplo Ginna soltándose — ¿puedes explicarme que pasa?—

—Nada yo...— dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio —está bien... supongo que conoces a esa chica— señaló al grupo que se alejaba.

— ¿Debería?— observó al grupo que se alejaba.

—bien, como el capitán me comentó sobre ti...— ¿se había equivocado?

— ¿quién? Leo no se dé que me hablas— suspiró — ¿no hay algún tipo de transporte en este asqueroso lugar que nos pueda llevar?—

—No que yo recuerde— siguió caminando —además es temprano, el clima es agradable y podemos charlar durante el paseo—

Ginna no contestó, aceleró el paso, claramente estaba furiosa.

Caterina se despedía ya de sus amigas en la entrada de la bahía, cadetes, trabajadores y oficiales se movían de aquí a allá, era como una colmena donde cada célula realizaba su trabajo de manera eficiente y puntual.

—Sony te va a extrañar— una de sus viejas amigas le daba un fuerte abrazo —no dejes de enviarnos mensajes—

—Tranquila— sonreía amable —van a tener noticias, no lo duden— dio una caricia a Menta —cuídala mucho—

—Claro— su amiga recibió las riendas —también cuida a Butters —el gato dio un maullido parecido a un chillido —aunque creo que él es quien te cuida—

—no sabes cuánto— susurró Cat levantando al felino — bien, tengo que abordar— suspiró —estamos en contacto— y dio media vuelta subiendo a la pequeña nave.

Sin que tuviera que llevar a Butters, el animalito caminó hasta donde estaban las jaulas para mascotas, se acomodó en una y un sonriente cadete aseguró la reja mientras Caterina se ajustaba los cinturones de seguridad.

—Despegamos en veinte minutos— le informó el muchacho a la rubia —van a subir algunos cadetes todavía—

—ok— respondió sonriendo y se distrajo mirando por la ventanilla, a lo lejos se distinguía la colina donde casi un año antes había llorado hasta el cansancio mientras veía a Leonard alejarse; suspiró y se apoyó en el vidrio cerrando los ojos.

Escuchó a varias personas abordar, entreabrió los párpados, frente a ella un enorme muchacho que según Jim, lo conoció durante una buena pelea.

— ¿Cansada?— preguntó a manera de saludo.

—Un poco— suspiró — ¿San Francisco?—

—Base lunar— contestó ofreciéndole un dulce —Casi no te he visto—

—Mucho que estudiar— sonrió tomando una paleta —me voy a Deneva—

— ¿en serio? ¡Que suerte!—

—Vas a tener que cuidar a mi hermano—

— ¡olvídalo! tengo mejores cosas que atender— gruñó — prefiero pedir cambio a Deneva— le hizo un guiño.

—Te vas a morir de aburrimiento, voy en misión especial— sonrió —al parecer encontraron un par de civilizaciones que quieren estudiar...— se interrumpió cuando escuchó la voz de Leonard.

— ¡Detesto el calor!— gruñía molesto quitándose la chaqueta del uniforme, Ginna lo seguía aparentemente enojada. McCoy le cedió un asiento y le ayudo caballerosamente a ajustarlo.

—Creo que ya hay una oportunidad... aunque me aburra en Deneva— susurró burlón el enorme cadete a Caterina que repentinamente volvió a interesarse en la ventana a su lado.

—No solo te vas a aburrir si sigues con esa actitud— le respondió en un siseo —y no quiero oír comentarios al respecto ¿entendido?—

—ok, ok— riendo por lo bajo guardó silencio pero no dejó de verla fijamente mesando su barba — ¿y si hablo con tu hermano?— un puñetazo juguetón lo hizo callar — ¡bien ya entendí!— de reojo miró a McCoy, había logrado llamar su atención, le hizo un guiño al médico mientras ofrecía otro dulce a Caterina que distraída lo tomó.

El vuelo a la base lunar se le antojó eterno a la rubia, ya no habló con su compañero de viaje y en cuanto la nave quedó asegurada fue la primera en bajar.


	29. Chapter 29

Como tornado entró a su cabina y pulsó un botón, en un minuto un muchacho llegó con un porta equipajes y comenzó a acomodar las valijas de Caterina.

—¿Te vas tan pronto?— con la tristeza reflejada en los ojos azules, James la miraba fijamente desde la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

—Tengo mucho que arreglar, cinco horas no hacen la diferencia aquí, pero en Deneva...— Cat intentó sonreír.

—¿Sadikki sabe que te adelantas?— ella negó — ¿tomaste la decisión impulsivamente?— ahora asintió — ¿que sucede Lagartija?—

—Nada Jimmy— se acercó para ofrecerle un cálido abrazo —es importante que me vaya— sonrió de lado al sentir los brazos de su hermano rodeándola —necesitamos crecer aún más—

—¿Dejarme?—

—Dejarnos hermanito— lo besó en la mejilla — además...— carraspeó —Entre más pronto termine con esa misión más pronto me tendrás de vuelta—

—Cat, sabemos que esa misión no está avalada por la Federación, al menos de manera oficial—

—Y que si muero en cumplimiento de mi deber, la Federación negará su participación, aduciendo que actué por mi propia iniciativa y voluntad— suspiró —¿pero no debo fingir que ignoro eso último?—

—¿Que dice Puri?—

— Ha logrado eliminar ya el setenta por ciento de las conexiones neuronales, eso significa que tendré más control sobre mis actos... no garantiza nada por el treinta por ciento restante—

—Flaca por favor cuídate— gimió abrazándola de nuevo —no me perdono esos años que te abandoné, que te hice daño—

—No tienes que perdonarte algo que no te ha sido reprochado— le dio una suave bofetada cariñosa —zángano...estudia ¿quieres?— él asintió —cuida de mis amigas, ellas te van a cuidar—

—¿y Bones?— preguntó cuando la chica se giró para tomar su chaqueta. Butters salía de su escondite para entrar a la jaula de transporte.

—¿que hay con él?— murmuró tomando su bolso de mano —¡olvidaba mi maquillaje!— susurró sonriendo tratando de fingir indiferencia.

—¿Sabe que te vas?— ella asintió —¿Y?—

—En estos momentos está camino a su hogar materno... con su nueva amiga...— la sonrisa forzada tembló —va a cenar con su familia y a presentarle a... a...— se le ahogó la voz, Jim la abrazó consolándola.

—Debí imaginar algo así— apretó el abrazo —vete, ten mucho cuidado...tienes que regresar a mi lado ¿entendido?—

—si...capitán— murmuró intentando sonreír, dio un beso en los labios a su hermano y salió, el cadete entró por la jaula de Butters y dejaron solo a Jim.

En pocos minutos terminó de hacer revisión de equipaje, dio una caricia al gato, esperó sentada en la sala de observación, abordaría la nave en una hora.

—James me ha informado que adelantas tu partida a Deneva— Sadikki se sentó a su lado, ella asintió —¿puedo saber el motivo de tu huida?— la rubia no contestó —Entonces se trata del Dr. McCoy—

—¿Por que haces preguntas de las que ya conoces la respuesta?— murmuró ella sin dejar de mirar la nave, la SS Urusei Yatsura.

—Es importante conocer tu estado emocional... huir es la más primitiva de las reacciones humanas—

—Huimos para mantenernos a salvo cuando la situación no tiene otra salida— suspiró —aunque huir signifique perder la partida, debe ser con el menor daño posible, sobre todo a terceros—

—Tu respuesta es propia para un capitán en apuros—

—Mi respuesta es propia de quien está sufriendo mucho Sadikki— gimió, instintivamente tomo el brazo del Vulcano acurrucándose, buscando un abrazo que la consolara, algo que consideraba inútil pedir a su guía, sin embargo el muchacho pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de la cadete y la confortó con un torpe abrazo.

—¿por que vives con tanto dolor?—

—Cuando ustedes son niños, les enseñan a elegir, a dividir sus emociones— musitó —nosotros los humanos somos distintos, nos enseñan a vivir con esas emociones, a llevarlas clavadas y cuando las queremos extirpar y ser como ustedes...— ya no dijo más.

La orden de abordaje se escuchó, Caterina se puso de pie, se sentía agotada, con un peso enorme en su espalda, no sabía si volvería a ver a su hermano o si las órdenes que recibiría la llevaran a su exterminación.

Sadikki se quedó de pie, solo mirando con sus rasgados ojos café como la chica se alejaba de él dejando una estela de sentimientos de tristeza y desamparo; dio media vuelta para volver a sus habitaciones.

—¿Todo bien?— una voz asexuada a su espalda lo detuvo, la punta de un Fáser clavado en su columna evitó que girara a ver quién era su interlocutor.

—Bien, al parecer como lo han planeado— musitó aguantando el reflejo de defenderse.

—Caterina debe mantenerse aislada ¿que porcentaje de sensores le han desactivado?—

—Reporte a Puri un setenta por ciento— contestó a media voz —sin embargo cambie los números, T'Katreen se encuentra en un ochenta por ciento de funcionalidad—

—Espera instrucciones, nuestro contacto en Deneva se hará cargo, sigue con las fechas programadas— por unos segundos la sensación de que el Fáser perforaba su espalda se mantuvo presente, cuando giró ya se encontraba completamente solo en el pasillo.

Mientras tanto en casa de los McCoy

—¿Más puré de manzana señorita?— con forzada amabilidad, la madre de McCoy atendía a Gina, su hijo estaba extrañado, siempre había sido cálida en su trato con gente ajena y propia.

—No señora, está delicioso pero no puedo comer un bocado más— susurró sonriendo.

—La abuela hace el mejor pay de manzana, a mi mamita le gusta mucho— comentó Jojo desde su lugar —me contó que cuando se casó con mi papi, visitaban a diario a los abuelos para comer su pay—

—Jojo— susurró Leonard a la niña —discúlpala... solo...— titubeo

—solo es una niña— Gina sonrió —lo sé—

—¿Eres la novia de mi papá?— miró de lado a Leonard —me habías contado que era rubia papi—

—¡Jojo!— ahora la abuela la riñó —termina tu postre y vamos a jugar a tu habitación—

—descuide señora— la chica mantenía firme su sonrisa —no Jojo, no soy la novia de tu padre, solo soy su compañera de clases, hoy no pudieron recibirme en casa y como es muy amable, Leo me invitó a comer con ustedes—

—¡Solo mamá le dice Leo a mi papi!— chilló molesta la niña poniéndose de pie, saliendo de la habitación hecha una furia.

—Por favor discúlpala— Leonard estaba pálido y desconcertado —regularmente es todo un caramelo pero Pamela se ha encargado de ponerla en contra de toda mujer que se me acerque—

—¿tu novia es la rubia que vimos en el pueblo? ¿la que bromeaba con el chico de seguridad?— Bones asintió y luego negó — ¿si o no?—

—Era... terminamos hace dos meses— suspiró —incompatibilidad de personalidades—

—Pero me preguntaste si la conocía, mencionaste al capitán Pike ¿que relación tiene todo eso?—

—Una estupidez, no te preocupes— se encogió de hombros, ya había cometido muchas indiscreciones en menos de dos días.

Volvieron a la base esa misma noche, Leonard dejó a la joven en la sala de descanso mientras él se dirigió a su dormitorio, en doce horas partirían de nuevo hacia la base en Júpiter.

Al girar en un pasillo se topó de frente con James, quién le dedicó la más gélida de sus miradas.

—Bones—

—Jim— el rubio dio un paso para seguir con su camino, más su antiguo amigo lo detuvo —tenemos que hablar—

—¿en serio?— bufó con sorna —¿de que?—

—¿como esta Cat?—

—En este momento camino a Deneva, con el corazón destrozado— la intensa mirada acerada parecía traspasarlo —¿por que tu pregunta?—

—La vi en Riverside— contestó sin soltarlo —tengo que hablar con ella... yo...—

—¿Jim...Bones?— Gaila y M'Ress se acercaron curiosas —¿todo está bien?—

—Todo está igual— Kirk dio un tirón para librarse del agarre del médico más no lo logró —McCoy si valoras tu habilidad como cirujano, lo mejor es que me sueltes antes que te destroce la mano o...—

—¿o que? ¿vas a partirme la cara a puñetazos? ¡hazlo! ¡Demonios James si ese es el costo para que podamos hablar civilizadamente yo...— no pudo concluir su alegato, el certero puño de Jim se impactó con fuerza en su pómulo lanzándolo hacia el muro contrario trastabillando.

—¿Satisfecho?— rugió el rubio que era detenido por la chica Orión.

—No— contestó McCoy lanzándose ahora sobre el muchacho —¡también tengo mis motivos para partirte la cara niño!—

Se enfrascaron en una breve pero violenta lucha, puñetazos al rostro, al estomago, rodillazos que dejaron sin aire los pulmones de Jim un par de veces, más el golpe final lo recibió Leonard cuando su cara dio de lleno con uno de los muros al ser arrojado por el joven Kirk, el médico se deslizó inconsciente al piso.

—¡Lo mataste!— gritó Gaila arrodillándose a un lado de su amigo —James eres un bruto ¡apenas puede respirar, le fracturaste la nariz!—

—¡Idiota!— lo riñó M'Ress ayudando a Gaila a levantar a Bones que no recuperaba el sentido.

Jim no contestó, solo miraba sus puños, con manchas de sangre propias y ajenas ¿que demonios había pasado?.


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30

No logró dar un paso tras sus amigas, un par de fuertes oficiales de seguridad lo detenían de los brazos.

—Tranquilo amigo— gruñó uno de ellos a su oído —estas bajo arresto—

—¡Pero yo...!—

—Nada niño, sabes tú error, sabes tú condena— contestó el otro oficial llevándolo casi a rastras, alcanzó a ver a sus amigas dirigirse con Bones hacia el ala médica de la base.

McCoy despertó minutos más tarde, una enfermera terminaba de limpiar la sangre que se había secado en su mentón, ya no le dolía la nariz y podía respirar perfectamente.

—¿como está Jim?— preguntó tratando de levantarse más un mareo lo devolvió al reposet de exploración.

—Lleno de sangre— murmuró Gaila incómoda —de tú sangre— recalcó.

—¿que estaban pensando par de trogloditas?— furiosa M'Ress siseo la pregunta.

—Obviamente en nada— respondió revisando su mano, a pesar de tener algunos raspones en los nudillos, no había lesión alguna de que preocuparse —quería hablar con él y simplemente explotamos—

—Te portaste como un patán con los Kirk y ¿esperas que no te partan la cara?— Gaila entornó los ojos —de verdad estás mal—

—¿como es eso que llevaste a una bruja a casa de tu mamá y nunca llevaste a Cat?— reclamó M'Ress, la enfermera que lo atendía se detuvo, como la mayoría en la base sabía de la relación de McCoy y la menor de los Kirk, con la vista fija en los ojos azules de su paciente hizo un gesto de reprobación.

—¡Y la subiste a tu motocicleta!— Gaila le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la palma de la mano —¿que tienes ahí dentro?—

—¿En que les afecta entrometidas?— miró de reojo a la enfermera que chasqueo los labios para dejar solos al paciente con sus amigas —Lo de Caterina terminó, ella lo dejó muy claro en Riverside— suspiró —quise hablar con ella...—

—¡Dejaste pasar meses McCoy! ¡Además tú fuiste quien metió la pata además de que huiste cobardemente!— Gaila, apasionada como todas las mujeres Orión, defendía a capa y espada a su amiga —¡Cat nunca te falló! ¡Siempre ha sido leal y...y...!— rompió a llorar — y mi mejor amiga...¡amiga que perdí gracias a ti!—

—¡Gaila!— M'Ress abrazó a su amiga —¿te das cuenta de todo lo que ha pasado gracias a tu miedo?— lo miró fijamente —Habla con Jim en cuanto termine su castigo, arregla las cosas antes de que Cat decida cumplir con lo que le ordenen— y dio media vuelta llevando a la joven que no dejaba de llorar desconsoladamente.

Mientras tanto...

Tan solo puso un pie en la base 12 y ya un par de oficiales la escoltaron al área de oficinas; la esperaba una oficial.

—¿Cadete Kirk? ¿Caterina, hija de George Kirk?—

—Si señora— respondió firmemente, la personalidad de la oficial era imponente, medía más de dos metros y su cuerpo claramente esculpido en gimnasio, no para lucir femenina o atractiva, los bíceps se marcaban detalladamente en su uniforme, ni su tío con todo el trabajo rudo de la granja había logrado forjar unos brazos tan poderosos.

—Bienvenida cadete, soy la Comodoro Ragnak y estará bajo mis órdenes; veo que solicitó su cambio a nuestra base ¿puedo saber los motivos?— los ojos negros contrastantes con la rubia melena recogida en una apretada trenza no le daban pistas de como sería tratar con esa mujer.

—Incrementar mi experiencia como consejera en naves de batalla Comodoro...Señora—

—¿de batalla?— la oficial entrecerró los ojos —¿de que batallas habla?—

—Somos una Federación en expansión, tarde o temprano tendremos que enfrentarnos a alguien... señora— titubeo

—Además de consejería ¿cuenta con algún otro tipo de preparación?— la mujer escrutaba a la chica, vigilante a cada gesto y movimiento, analizándola.

—Básico de infantería, Enfermería avanzada y tácticas tercer nivel... señora—

—Para llevar un año en la Academia, puedo ver que casi no tiene tiempo libre— sonrió revisando el expediente en su pad —es una chica muy dedicada...— torció los labios —y dígame ¿que hay de sus relaciones familiares y sociales?—

—Mi hermano James está preparándose también en la academia, mi otro hermano, George y mi madre se encuentran en otra base en la órbita de la tierra—

—¿amigos? ¿novios?—

—Mis amigos se quedaron en la tierra... no tengo novio...señora— disimuló perfectamente su contrariedad ante las preguntas tan personales.

—Me parece bien, no tendrá distractores durante su entrenamiento— la mujer cerró la ventana del pad —su guía...el señor Sadikki llegará el día de mañana a la base, para entonces ya estará ubicada en su dormitorio, podrá adelantar un poco sus prácticas y familiarizarse con los movimientos del área— le entregó una pad diferente a la ahora clara tableta de entrenamiento —aquí encontrará instrucciones, los horarios de alimentos, clases, adiestramientos—

—gracias— recibió el dispositivo y estaba a punto de retirarse cuando la oficial la detuvo.

—Caterina...— carraspeo —la vida en esta base no es simple o sencilla como en la Academia— se acercó a la chica entregándole un paquete de uniformes —queda usted ascendida a nivel de Alferez, con las responsabilidades y los derechos que este rango otorga— la muchacha no comprendía mucho.

—¿Señora?— titubeo admirando el "obsequio" que recibiera.

—Vas a cambiar tu uniforme, desde ahora, utilizaras el azul a menos que la Flota Estelar disponga de otra indicación; he analizado tus registros y estás capacitada para portar fáser, así que pasa a la armería, ya tienen la orden de entregarte tu equipo—

—¿Señora?— repitió sin entender absolutamente nada —¿por que?—

—Como te dije, la vida en esta base no es sencilla, estamos relativamente cerca de territorio klingon y ocasionalmente nos dan un par de sorpresas— forzó una sonrisa amistosa —Vas a estar bien tripulante Kirk, de no considerarte apta, no habrían autorizado tu traslado—

—Gracias Señora— parpadeo todavía sin comprender mucho.

—Puedes retirarte, tu mascota ya ha sido instalada en tu cabina—

Cat siguió las indicaciones marcadas en la pad sobre como llegar a su dormitorio, Butters la esperaba sentado sobre la cama, con una simpática mirada de sorpresa.

—¿tampoco entiendes nada?— el gato maulló— ya somos dos— susurró buscando en el vestidor, efectivamente tres uniformes azules más, perfectamente doblados la esperaban.

Se mudó veloz de ropa, sonriente se miró en el espejo, por fin comenzaba a subir peldaños en la Flota.

Llamó a su hermano y la pantalla le indicó que se encontraba desconectado, se encogió de hombros, ya hablaría con Jim más tarde.

Entró al comedor seguida de Butters que con ojos curiosos se identificaba con su nuevo hogar.

—¡Hola 047!— la saludó una joven uniformada con los colores de ingeniería —¿no me recuerdas?—

—¡Andrea, de Granada!— afirmó sonriente la rubia dándole la mano —¿a que se debe tu presencia en este punto perdido en el espacio?—

—Nuestra primera misión— sin borrar la sonrisa le modeló el uniforme rojo —Javi fue a tácticas... exactamente a seguridad, así que él es amarillo—

—¡vaya que curioso!— musito la rubia forzándose a mantener la sonrisa —¿desde cuándo están aquí?—

—Javi desde que pasó la prueba en San Francisco, yo apenas un mes— se formaron para replicar sus alimentos —por cierto ¿como te fue?—

—Pésimo, me desmayé tan solo entrando al hangar ¿y tú?—

—Entiendo que te desvanecieras, nos recibieron con un pulso sónico, seguido de uno electromagnético, Javi aguantó tres pasos más que yo, también me desmayé—

—Increíble— musitó Caterina acercándose al replicador —Salmón simple para gato— la máquina dio un zumbido y se abrió una puertecilla, la muchacha tomó el bowl con el alimento —pizza de peperoni y un vaso de soda—

—¡uy que sana!— se burló la joven.

—Estoy lejos de casa, debo recordarla con algo— le hizo un guiño dejándola sola para que pidiera su comida mientras buscaba una mesa libre, dejó el plato con el alimento del gato a su lado y se sentó.

—Nada como una buena pieza de pollo frita— murmuró golosa Andrea sentándose frente a ella.

—¿tu hermano tiene horarios distintos de comida?— Butters la miraba de lado, dejando escuchar un gracioso "ñam ñam ñam" cuando mordisqueaba el trozo de salmón en su plato.

—Javi se encuentra en una misión... en Deneva— se encogió de hombros —llevaron a un par de sujetos que hacían bulla—

—oh vaya— musitó troceando su rebanada de pizza, entonces la comodoro no le mintió, las cosas son rudas en la base.

—y dime ¿tu hermano el capitán ahora si te acompañó?—

—no, el sigue en San Francisco... debe estar muy ocupado pues no me contestó la llamada que hice hace una hora—

Siguieron comiendo charlando animadamente, al menos encontrarse con Andrea, con un rostro medianamente conocido no la hizo sentirse tan sola.

.—.—

Leonard abandonó la enfermería a las dos horas de haber ingresado, su nariz había sanado y ahora tenía que presentarse para rendir su informe y recibir su amonestación.

—¿que te paso? te he estado buscando por horas, salimos a Júpiter en poco tiempo— le recriminó Ginna claramente preocupada.

—tuve un problema, de hecho, tengo que ir al área de seguridad... tal vez un castigo— se encogió de hombros retomando su camino.

—¿Castigo? ¿que sucedió?— siguió a Leonard por el pasillo.

—Una diferencia de opiniones con un amigo, es todo— restó importancia deteniéndose frente a la puerta —te veo más tarde— le sonrió confiado —no te preocupes, todo está bien—

—Aquí te espero— suspiró

Tras aguantar la regañina por parte de Pike, su amonestación fue menor que la de Jim, lo que le hizo sentirse más culpable, tres días de trabajos extras en Júpiter al terminar su periodo oficial, tres días que tardaría en hablar con Puri y James, además de tratar de acercarse de nuevo a Cat.

Casi no habló camino a la base, Ginna al contrario no dejaba de parlotear, al parecer lo sucedido en casa de su madre no la había afectado mucho.


	31. Chapter 31

capitulo 31

Jim salió del encierro tres semanas más tarde, tres semanas que no pudo hablar con su hermana, incomunicado de sus amigos ¡era urgente encontrar a alguien que lo pusiera al corriente! y Eva fue la respuesta a su plegaria.

—¡Espera!— la llamó avanzando veloz tras la androide que se detuvo —¿sabes algo de mi hermana?—

—No tengo permitido darle ningún tipo de informe cadete— le sonrió tan humanamente que Jim sintió escalofríos... una maquina sonriendo —El Capitán Pike lo espera—

Cuando entró a la oficina no esperaba ese recibimiento, Christopher pulsó un botón en su escritorio y la puerta se cerró encendiendo una luz roja, de dos zancadas se plantó frente a Jim y le asestó tan fuerte bofetada que lo derribó.

—¡¿Que le sucede?!— bufó el rubio más que furioso, cubriendo su mejilla con la mano, sin levantarse pues se encontraba aturdido.

—¡tres semanas James!— rugió —¡Tres malditas semanas perdidas! ¿sabes lo que eso significa?— volvió a su sillón y se dejó caer con un gesto de preocupación —no tengo acceso a los datos de tu hermana desde hace diez días—

—Pero..¿diez días?— preocupado se levantó del piso trastabillando —¿no sabe nada?—

—Nada— suspiró Pike cansado —Eva y Puri han intentado obtener información pero tienen bloqueado el sistema de acceso a las redes en la base, lo único que pudimos averiguar es que han reunido a un grupo considerable de telépatas en la estación 12—

—¿Han intentado llamarla?— olvidándose del golpe se sentó frente al Capitán

—¿Crees que no hemos intentado todo?— bufó molesto mientras se servía un trago —M'Ress y Gaila han intentado comunicarse con ella, solo ha contestado una vez y se interrumpió la transmisión— miró intensamente al rubio —Temo que ya comenzaron con sus planes— y de un golpe termino su copa.

—¿que puedo hacer señor?... ¡algo podré hacer!—

—ya hiciste suficiente hijo... estás fichado y no te autorizarán dejar San Francisco en al menos cinco meses— la puerta se abrió en ese momento, era Puri —¿que tienes?—

—En total cincuenta y dos cadetes han sido enviados a Deneva, de ellos once han recibido ya rango militar— pulsó algunos comandos en su tableta y un pitido en el escritorio de Pike notificó la recepción de datos —Caterina ha sido ascendida a Tripulante, otros diez cadetes reciben el ascenso de rango el día mismo de su ingreso, Ragnak tiene todo perfectamente controlado—

—¿Ragnak está a cargo?— replicó contrariado Pike, Jim no entendía nada —Creí que se encontraba ya en su retiro—

—Le ofrecieron la base, al parecer tiene muchas cuentas pendientes con los Klingon y aceptó— suspiró contrariado —su presencia no nos ayuda en nada—

—¿Algún infiltrado?— Pike releía los datos.

—Nadie Christopher, al parecer han levantado un cerco en la base, nadie entra o sale sin la autorización directa de Ragnak—

—¿Puedo saber quién es ese Ragnak?— preguntó mirando alternativamente a Pike y a Puri.

—Se trata de la Comodoro Ragnak Gniewomir, una veterana en la milicia— suspiró el capitán sirviéndose otro trago y entregándole uno al médico —Se ha forjado al noventa por ciento en batalla—

—Es una nuez dura de roer— agregó Puri dando un trago a su vaso —fue retirada por daños severos en su estructura neuronal tras un encuentro nada agradable con klingons, se inscribió en un programa de rehabilitación y en menos de dos años vuelve a la Federación—

—¿y creen que ella está detrás del plan Terra?— Jim se acomodó en su silla, muy interesado en el tema.

—No lo creo, ella es un soldado ciego, no hace nada si no recibe instrucciones, de hecho si le dan la instrucción de actuar como alto mando representa su papel a la perfección— le contestó Pike —¿que hacemos, a quien enviamos?— James levantó tímidamente la mano.

—Está claro que no eres opción Kirk, eres su hermano, no eres telépata, es más, eres un pésimo cadete— soltó Christopher —Tampoco son opción sus amigas o McCoy—

—No metan a Bones en esto, él ya dejó al grupo— rezongó James.

—El Dr. McCoy no "dejó el grupo"— contestó sonriendo de lado Puri —digamos que... se ha tomado un receso, sin embargo, para esta misión no podremos llamarlo—

—ni para esta ni para otra, no quiero a ese tipo cerca de mi hermana—

—Tranquilo James, no estás en posición de exigir nada— le reprochó el capitán — como sea, lo que tenemos ahora no nos sirve de nada—

—¿y que hay de Sadikki?— preguntó a Pike que dirigió una mirada cómplice a Puri que evitó a Jim —¿que hay del guía de mi hermana?—

—Sigue con ella, pero creemos que nos está traicionando, no habla con nosotros y tampoco permite que hablemos con Cat— respondió Puri

—¿entonces? ¿mi hermana está sola?—

—Caterina es muy fuerte Jim, ha logrado sobrevivir estos días— intentó calmarlo Pike —solo...—

—solo no tienen noticias de ella ¿¡entonces como saben que está bien, que está viva!?—

—Tiene instrucciones de contactarnos en cuanto le sea posible, es todo lo que pudimos hacer— se justificó Christopher —así que deja de meterte en líos estúpidos y compórtate... tal vez podamos infiltrarte—

—Y en caso de que no estés disponible tal vez Bones pueda cumplir con esa misión— le aguijoneo Puri como si tal cosa.

—¡olvídenlo! ya les dije que no quiero a McCoy cerca de Cat— resopló furioso y se puso de pie —¿puedo retirarme capitán?—

—bien— asintió Pike y Jim abandonó su oficina hecho una furia.

Por ahora se encontraba solo en su dormitorio, lo compartía con Leonard y como a la Federación y a la Academia no le importaba que ambos estuviesen distanciados, la cama al lado de la suya seguía siendo de su mal logrado cuñado que con suerte se extraviaría en alguna misión de entrenamiento en Júpiter.

—¡contesta!— exigió a la pantalla de su pad de marcaba la leyenda "llamando a Cat", tras varios intentos y mensajes de voz dejó de intentarlo.

Revisó sus horarios, sus clases y exámenes retrasados por su castigo, tenía que ponerse al corriente si quería ser considerado para ir a ver a su hermana.

Cuando volvió de su última clase entró a darse una ducha, estaba por comenzar a estudiar cuando su pad comenzó a sonar. Era Bones.

—¿que quieres?— farfulló contestando después de diez o doce veces de haber cortado la llamada, era obvio que el médico no lo dejaría en paz.

—hablar contigo— Estaba claro que la palabra "perdón" no entraba en este momento en el vocabulario del sureño.

—habla pues—

—en persona—

—supongo que de haber una negativa vas a seguir insistiendo—

—supones bien... ¿entonces?—

—te veo en dos minutos, en la fuente del campus—

—no es necesario, solo quita el maldito seguro de la puerta del dormitorio ¿quieres?—

Con fastidio se levantó y pulso una clave, ahí estaba McCoy, con su equipaje y claramente agotado.

—¿puedo pasar?—

—es también tu dormitorio ¿no?— tratando de ser lo más desagradable posible, dio media vuelta y se tumbó en su cama —¿de que quieres hablar?—

—primero, debo explicarte por que no dije nada de lo que sucedía con Puri... de...—

—no es necesario— se encogió de hombros —es decir... ya lo arreglamos ¿no?— se refería al episodio del encuentro boxístico del que ganó por knock out.

—¿eso crees?— con malestar Bones se dejó caer en su cama

—¿quieres confirmar mi triunfo?—

—¡estaba distraído, además tenía que hablar contigo, te deje ganar!—

—si claro— se burlo su compañero —¿de que más hablamos? te advierto que mi hermana no entra en ningún debate ¿entendido?—

—lo siento... es de quien quiero hablar— suspiró sentándose frente a Jim —¿crees que algún día llegue a perdonarme?—

—¿Cat? Es una Kirk — soltó una carcajada —le preguntas a la persona equivocada, al menos a mi me ha perdonado muchas... pero soy su hermano—

—¿algún otro caso? ¿similar al mío?—

—odio decirte esto Bones, y si te jactas de algo vuelvo a romperte la cara— advirtió mirándolo fríamente —pero eres el primer remedo de novio que le conozco a la lagartija—

—¿en serio?— la declaración de Jim en vez de tranquilizarlo lo perturbó más —¿entonces? ¿tal vez ya me haya cambiado por otro?—

—¡Oye mi hermana no es de esas!— defendió a la rubia —Cat en vez de cadete debió ser guía espiritual o algo así, es una chica exageradamente buena... una chica que ni tu ni yo merecemos—

—no me tranquilizas— suspiró Leo —alguien puede aprovechar esa puerta para manipularla—

—¿crees que no lo sé? ¿que no me preocupa? sobre todo con lo que me han dicho sobre Sadikki— se tapó la cara con la almohada —y pensar que estaba por aceptar a ese infeliz como consorte de la lagartija—

—¿como que?— McCoy le arrebató la almohada —¡Eras capaz de dejarla en manos de ese... ese...!—

—Adelante, te doy ventaja y rómpeme la nariz, acepto que no vi lo que Sadikki era hasta hoy que hable con Pike— cerró los ojos y esperó el fuerte golpe, al no recibirlo abrió los ojos, Leonard sacaba la pad de entre el equipaje.

—Pero no me creías— le reprochó —ahora ya es tarde— le enseñó la imagen de la pantalla "El usuario a quien usted solicita contacto le ha bloqueado"

—¡Vaya! la flaca está furiosa contigo entonces— Jim se estremeció en un escalofrío, ¿que tanto había cambiado su hermana en quince días?

—¿que hacemos?— suspiró Leonard dejándose caer en su cama.

En Deneva

—Para tener quince días con nosotros te desempeñas excelentemente Cat— con una sonrisa de orgullo Gniewomir le recibió la pad con los reportes del día —me han informado que eres una de las mejores snipers en el club de tiro—

—¿Que puedo decirle?— sonreía satisfecha — me gustan las armas—

—¿Crees que estés lista para una misión en Alderan? un grupo de tripulantes fueron llevados al planeta hace un par de semanas, no sabemos que los hizo agredir a sus compañeros de entrenamiento—

—¿Puedo comenzar a ejercer como consejera oficial?— preguntó sin creérselo, la Comodoro sonrió maternalmente asintiendo —¡Gracias Ragnak!— soltó sin pensar —¡Lo siento Comodoro Señora!— se disculpó apenada.

—Tranquila, estas semanas que has sido mi propia consejera te has ganado el derecho de tutearme, aunque sea en privado— sonriendo le devolvió el informe —así que haz una cita para que el encargado de la pensión se haga cargo de Butters, serán uno o dos días a lo mucho que te quedes en el planeta—

—¿no puedo llevarlo? Comodoro, Butters además de ser mi mascota es mi apoyo en terapias—

—lo sé, pero por ahora no quiero que lo arriesgues con un grupo de tripulantes hoscos y violentos, tú estarás protegida pues se quedarán en sus celdas, pero si es necesario que Butters entre en contacto con ellos son capaces de matarlo—

—¡Butters se queda!— afirmó rotundamente —¿cuando salgo?—

—Repórtate en diez minutos, toma— le entregó un chip que insertó en la pad —son los expedientes de los reclusos —explica la naturaleza de tu misión, así que estúdialo mientras llegas a tu destino, es algo clasificado, así que no hables con nadie de esto—

—Entendido— sonrió —Gracias Ragnak, de verdad necesito oportunidades como esta—

—Aprovéchalas entonces — pulsó un botón y la puerta se abrió —quiero un reporte completo a tu regreso— la chica asintió y tras un saludo militar dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina.

—Tardaste mucho— Sadikki la esperaba a unos metros de la oficina de la Comodoro —¿todo bien?—

—¡si!— contestó entusiasmada —tengo una misión en Alderan, así que voy a dejar a Butters en la pensión y te veo más tarde— sin pensarlo le dio un beso en la mejilla —¡quizá puedas invitarme a cenar!— echó a correr dejando de pie al Vulcano sin que éste comprendiera lo que sentía en ese momento.

Alderan en sí es un planeta agradable, la temperatura y el brillo de su sol no es tan molesto como en Vulcano, la mayoría de los colonizadores viven una vida tranquila, a lo lejos la estructura del complejo militar es discordante con las casitas de campo que le rodean.

Descendió al planeta con otros tres consejeros, el plan era que cada uno se encargara de un recluso, la falta no había sido muy grave, solo un enfrentamiento durante los entrenamientos de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo en el gimnasio que llevó a agredirse de manera violenta utilizando los equipos de ejercicios.

El tripulante que debía hablar con Cat era un clásico ejemplar del soldado perfecto, dos metros veinte centímetros de alto, ciento veinte kilos de pura masa muscular, cabello con corte cepillo, rubio y penetrantes ojos oliváceos.

Con su metro sesenta, cincuenta y cuatro kilos y una masa muscular que apenas le servía para resistir un viento fuerte le alivio saber que habría una división entre el rebelde y ella.

Los consejeros no hablaron entre sí por órdenes superiores, Caterina se concentró en su paciente, si quería seguir siendo de la confianza de la Comodoro debía realizar un excelente trabajo. Vio al final del largo pasillo cinco celdas con el campo de fuerza activado, los cuatro hombres recluidos eran enormes y destilaban un aura de violencia pura... tal vez consumían esteroides o drogas prohibidas pensó Cat mientras avanzaba junto con sus compañeros.

—¡Hola!— sonriente saludó a su paciente —¿Gerome?— el tipo la ignoró —Son tu consejera, puedes llamarme Caty— su amabilidad chocó con la fría mirada del hombre, como aprendió en su entrenamiento, trató de mantener su postura accesible sin titubear ni borrar su sonrisa —Me envían para charlar contigo, al parecer has tenido algunos problemas de conducta y me gustaría mucho ayudarte— tomó asiento en la silla frente a la celda.

Nada, el tipo parecía una estatua, Cat suspiró resignada.

—¿Sabes que tengo autorización para sondearte aunque no estés de acuerdo?— el hombre no movió ni un musculo —Gerome, lo mejor es que cooperes, guardar silencio no nos llevará a nada y te vas a quedar encerrado más tiempo— nada, ahora si se puso seria y firme, sus pacientes no debían verla dudar o titubear.

Miró de reojo a sus compañeros, los cuatro tenían el mismo problema, la buscaron con la mirada y cuando coincidieron los tres, el mensaje telepático fue unánime y claro.

Respiraron profundamente, perfectamente coordinados sin quitar la vista de los fríos ojos de los reclusos.

"habla" la voz mental de Cat hizo eco en un espacio diferente

"no quieres oírme, no debes oírme" fue la respuesta que recibió "eres joven e inocente, tienes ideales, no quiero contaminarte"

"Gerome, quiero ayudarte"

"no puedes, nadie puede"

"Dime tu dolor, tu pena, tu enojo, tu rencor, tus alegrías, tus gozos"

"No" la gruesa voz retumbo en la mente de la joven que hizo un enorme esfuerzo para no perder la concentración, al contrario, mecánicamente pulsó un teclado anexo a los controles de la celda y un zumbido se dejó escuchar, la rubia agudizó sus sentidos, tragó saliva y respiró con fuerza

"no... por favor" el balbuceo mental del hombre se escuchó como una súplica infantil en la cabeza de la chica.

Una serie de imágenes comenzaron a pasar veloces por su mente, un niño jugando, era nativo de Alderan, al parecer a principios de la colonia, explosiones y gritos, el niño corre aterrado, intenta abrazar a su madre pero antes de llegar a ella un enorme klingon la atraviesa con su Bat'Leth por la espalda partiéndola a la mitad frente a los ojos del crio.

Cat trata de aguantar, la imagen de la mujer convulsionándose en el piso con su vientre abierto y las entrañas deslizándose junto con la sangre era algo terrible, sobre todo con el niño abrazándola; el klingon, un enorme guerrero de casi tres metros de alto tomó a la criatura lanzándola contra un muro, un hombre armado alcanzó a detener el golpe, pero por salvarlo soltó su arma y el invasor lo degolló con un movimiento de su arma aún con sangre de la mujer.

El niño se ocultó en un rincón aterrado, Caterina no pudo evitarlo y haciendo un esfuerzo se materializó en el recuerdo ¡no podía dejar que ese monstruo atacara al niño! ¡se olvidó que solo eran imágenes del pasado!

—¡Déjalo!— le gritó al klingon que sonrió con burla, hizo un mandoble amenazador con el Bat'Leth dejando la punta de la filosa navaja a milímetros de la mejilla de la rubia —córtate el cuello— gruñó la muchacha —¡Córtate el cuello!— ordenó furiosa, el klingon hizo un gesto de contrariedad, luchaba contra si mismo —¡Maldito monstruo córtate el cuello!— tras unos tensos segundos el guerrero giró su arma y el brillante filo acerado aún con sangre de sus víctimas cortó de un solo tajo su garganta.

Con un estertor Caterina volvió en si, respiró profundamente, un sentimiento de dolor y odio a la vez la ahogaban, miró de lado asustada, sus compañeros estaban muy concentrados, ella había salido antes del trance.

—¿estas bien niña?— el recluso la veía curioso, su gesto se había dulcificado y parecía preocupado.

—si Gerome, gracias ¿como te sientes?— se limpio el sudor que perlaba su frente, las manos le temblaban pero se obligó a sonreírle.

—¿que hiciste?—

—solo... maté al monstruo de tu armario— respondió suspirando —entonces ¿quieres platicar sobre lo sucedido en el gimnasio?—

Charló con Gerome por un par de horas, incluso les sirvieron la comida y no interrumpieron su entrevista, los otros tres telépata también charlaban más tranquilos con sus pacientes; a media tarde del día siguiente volvieron a la base espacial.

—¿Tienes los resultados de su práctica?— un hombre hablaba con Ragnak que veía muy atenta una pantalla alterna sobre su escritorio.

—Interesante— musitó, en las imágenes, de un lado Cat y sus compañeros muy concentrados, en el centro, los reclusos inmóviles y detrás de ellos, en celdas ocultas cuatro klingons armados, era obvio que luchaban contra un impulso que los obligaba a herirse... el que estaba en la cámara detrás de Gerome se cortó limpiamente la garganta — Caterina ha sido la más radical, el klingon implantado en la mente del soldado no pudo resistirse por mucho tiempo — la Comodoro sonrió de lado — Necesitamos que esta chica sea expuesta a un ambiente más violento—

—Haga entonces las disposiciones necesarias, ya tiene sus ordenes sobre los otros chicos— su interlocutor habló con otras personas dejando oír solo murmullos —cuantos de sus cadetes han presentado esa habilidad—

—Con la señorita Kirk son ya nueve— respondió revisando una lista —si están de acuerdo creo que están preparados para la segunda misión—

—¿la base abandonada?— preguntó el hombre y ella asintió —bien, suelten una bestia por cada aprendiz, ya sabe que hacer en caso de que alguno resulte herido o muerto—

—si señor—


	32. Chapter 32

Un capitulo muuuy tranquilo, vienen más cosas... por ahora solo son tácticas...

Academia...

James se esforzó mucho más en sus estudios y entrenamientos, Bones había solicitado su regreso a la base en San Francisco argumentando secuelas neurológicas post traumáticas de la pelea con Jim; mientras Puri lo evaluara y justificase al comité que el médico requería un tratamiento de rehabilitación en la Tierra podría quedarse.

—¿Saben algo más de Mk Terra?—M'Ress terminaba de hacer su reporte semanal, ella junto con el grupo nuevamente reunido buscaban la manera de reencontrarse con la joven Kirk.

—Esto ya no se trata solo de Cat— susurró Gaila —Además de ella hay más personas, Pike nos habló de ciento cincuenta— apago su pad —¡es increíble que sus padres se prestaran para ello!—

—Lo que importa es que somos más quienes estamos enterados— razonó Bones — Ahora hay que sacar todo a la luz, salvar a Caterina y a los demás— revisó su pad — Según datos que me dio Eva, son once los cadetes en Deneva contando a Cat, tienen programadas un par de misiones y se encuentran en código naranja, no sé qué demonios signifique eso—

—Es obvio que alerta— opino Uhura —¿pero alerta en qué sentido?—

—Los klingon están muy cerca— susurró Gaila — se que patrullan constantemente los límites de la frontera con la Federación—

—y la base así como Deneva y Aldebarán están relativamente próximos a la frontera— suspiró Jim — ¿por qué tienen ahí a los telépatas?—

—Supongo que se trata de entrenamiento, no es un secreto que esperamos un ataque por parte de los Klingon— M'Ress se sentó muy derecha — ¿creen que los envíen?—

—No hay guerra declarada aún— Jim pulsó un par de claves —trigésimo octavo intento— suspiró y sus compañeros guardaron silencio... una serie de pitidos lo hizo sonreír.

—¡Hola zángano!— la voz de Cat tranquilizó a sus amigos, James sonrió y su rostro se iluminó —¿que te pasa?—

—¿que va a pasarme? casi un mes sin saber nada de ti ¡es obvio que voy a estar preocupado!—

—Tranquilo, todo está bien, un par de misiones que debo cumplir, es todo, Deneva y Aldebaran son lugares extremadamente pacíficos—

—¡hey hey hey espera!— achicó los ojos —¿tienes puesto un uniforme de...?—

—esa era la sorpresa— sonrió apenada — me ascendieron a alférez, área médica—no pudo aguantar su emoción —¡Tengo mi propio phaser!—

Las chicas no pudieron contenerse y le arrebataron la pad a James.

—¿Te ascendieron?— M'Ress no podía creerlo

—¿Tan pronto?— Gaila casi gritaba de la emoción

—¡Felicidades Cat!— Uhura tampoco disimulaba su alegría —¡Tenemos que celebrar!—

—¡Chicas!— la rubia no pudo contener unas lagrimas — Claro que tenemos que irnos de fiesta, van a darme una semana de licencia terminando mi tercera misión, creo que será en un par de semanas, de ahí podré irme a casa unos días—

—Jim— mientras las mujeres daban rienda suelta a sus emociones, Leonard se acercó a su amigo —tengo que hablar con ella—

—Bones— susurró el rubio —puede cortar la comunicación en cuanto te vea—

—lo sé, pero quiero arriesgarme—

—bien... en cuanto termine con el trío de locas te dejamos a solas— carraspeo —M'Ress ¿te interrumpo?—

—¡Voy!— miró a su amiga —Tu hermano es un fastidio, luego me llamas, tenemos mucho de que hablar... ¡Alférez!— chilló feliz —¿que pasa?— intrigada miraba a Leonard y James alternadamente.

—quiere hablar con la lagartija— Jim se encogió de hombros —¿crees que acepte?—

—no lo sé— la caitian arrugó la nariz de una forma graciosa —¿es necesario McCoy?—

—si— suspiró

—bien— entornó los ojos dorados —Gaila, Uhura, permítanme la pad un segundo—

—¿que pasa?— Uhura no entendió hasta que vio a Leonard —ok, Cat luego hablamos, no vayas a cortar por favor—

—¿por que? ¿que hacen?— Caterina no entendió hasta que la voz de Leonard la sobresaltó.

—¡No cortes, por favor!—

—Lagartija, escúchalo— le pidió su hermano, la muchacha entornó los ojos —gracias fea... ok Bones aprovecha tu minuto—

—Tengo que verte, que hablar contigo—

—Leonard entiende, no hay nada más de que hablar, todo se dijo en Riverside—

—No se dijo nada, solo... solo hubo reproches... Caterina de verdad, tenemos que hablar—

—¿de que? — sonrió — McCoy de verdad, no me interesa..—

—¡Demonios Caterina, tal vez a ti no te interese pero a mí sí!— gruñó exasperado

—está bien— suspiró —te escucho—

—no aquí... desbloquéame, te llamo en dos minutos—

—está bien— torció los labios —¿algo más?—

—¿que te extraño?— musitó tímido haciéndola sonreír —es en serio—

—llámame quieres— farfullo aguantando la risa —despídeme de mi hermano y las chicas—

—claro— sonrió y la comunicación se cortó, entregó la pad a su amigo y tomó la suya abandonando el lugar.

El sol brillaba y era apenas cubierto por algunas nubes, buscó un sitio fresco donde se sentó y marcó, para su alivio ya no presentó la leyenda "bloqueado"

—¿y bien?— Cat lo veía seria desde el otro lado de la pantalla, aparentemente se encontraba en su cabina.

—Ginna no es nadie, no es más que una conocida, no llega ni a amiga—

—¡tranquilo! no estoy reprochándote nada— sonrió dulcemente —sé que me porté muy mal contigo al defender a Sadikki— suspiró cuando él hizo un gesto de desagrado —¿que quieres que haga? no te he reclamado el hecho que no paras de hablar de tu bendita profesora de anatomía, y eso considerando que es literalmente un monumento de mujer— la rubia sonrió —lo siento ¿ok?—

—Creo que debí hacer algunas cosas para evitar tener este tipo de problemas— respiró con alivio el médico —temía que la actitud de Jojo o mi madre...—

—Leo, no voy a luchar contra nadie, ellas tendrán alguna reacción hacia mi persona, eso es lógico, pero si me ofendo ante la primera palabra de rechazo no me llevará a nada— sonrió —no quiero ganarme a Jojo— ahora él hizo un gesto de contrariedad —créeme, tu hija es lo que menos me importa, me importas tú, me interesas tú... Jojo crecerá y tomará su camino... y yo quiero seguir a tu lado por muchos años—

—wow...¿que has hecho con mi Cat? ¿quien demonios eres?— le dedicó una mirada intensa.

—Soy Cat... remasterizada— sonrió la joven —este tiempo en Deneva, en la base... he tenido que enfrentar cosas terribles Leo— en ese momento Butters se interpuso entre la chica y la pantalla —¡ha sí, te manda saludos!— el gato maulló agudo

—¡Hola gato insoportable!— refunfuñó McCoy —¿que te ha pasado? ¿que misiones debes cumplir?—

—no puedo decirte nada, son secretas— sonrió de lado —aunque están muy relacionadas con mi carrera, es el lado oscuro que no te platican durante la orientación vocacional, pero debo decirte que ya fui capaz de hacer amistades yo solita— hizo un gesto de orgullo.

—¿en serio?— levantó la ceja —¿y puedo saber algo sobre tus amigos?—

—bien, está Andrea, una chica madrileña... es con quién más platico, hmm la Comodoro Ragnak además de ser mi superior es una persona muy amigable, me apoya mucho, además de darme excelentes consejos— sonrió con dulzura —Gerome es un soldado nato, me ayuda mucho con mis entrenamientos de tiro y combate— suspiró—claro que no puedo compararlos con las chicas, con Jimmy... contigo— se encogió de hombros —pero al menos no me siento tan abandonada como en Vulcano—

—Veo que te han ascendido—

—en cuanto llegue... ¡Alférez!— chilló emocionada modelándole su uniforme — la comodoro me ha prometido que si apruebo las dos próximas misiones subo al rango de Teniente...¡teniente!— dio un saltito de emoción haciéndolo sonreír.

—Me alegra verte así, tranquila, contenta—

—gracias— susurró —y dime... tu...¿cómo estás?—

—Júpiter es aburrido— hizo un gesto de enfado —clases y más clases, como si no hubiera estudiado lo suficiente—

—¿no tienes misiones?—

—entrenamientos, básicamente... ¡no entienden que no me interesa nada ser de operaciones o tácticas—

—El espacio exterior es difícil— musitó con un tono de aprensión —hay muchas cosas malas acechando por ahí— claramente se estremeció en un escalofrío pero volvió a sonreír cuando lo notó preocupado —¡en fin! En una semana concluyo las misiones pendientes y vuelvo a la tierra, le dije a las chicas que estaré unos cuantos días— sonrió —ya hablaremos con más calma—

—Bien— gruñó resignado —¿entonces?— levantó la ceja de una forma que la hizo reír

—¿entonces?— respondió sin dejar de reír —¿entonces qué Dr.?—

—¿todo como antes?— Cat soltó una carcajada —¿que dije?—

—Leo, todavía hay mucho que hablar, sin embargo me halaga que quieras que volvamos— suspiró —por ahora lo importante es que ya no vamos a gruñirnos ¿no lo crees?—

—si tu lo dices— suspiró resignado —cuídate ¿quieres?—

—¡Claro! cuídate mucho también ¿vale?— Leonard asintió —Nos vemos— la chica cortó la comunicación.

El resto del día McCoy se sintió libre de un peso enorme, retomó las reuniones con sus amigos y lo mejor de todo, ya no tenía esa sensación de tener que ocultarle cosas a Cat, realmente la muchacha había cambiado mucho, Puri le debía muchas explicaciones.

Al día siguiente mientras salían del comedor se topó con Ginna, Uhura ocultó su rechazo hacia la chica pretextando que debía encontrarse con su misterioso amigo en los archivos escolares, M'Ress y Gaila tras erguirse para lucir sus esculturales figuras haciendo menos a la jovencita se alejaron contoneándose atrayendo la vista de los cadetes cercanos.

—¡Leo! ¿donde estabas?— tratando disimulando su enfado lo saludo sonriente, miró de reojo a James que simplemente la ignoró mirando hacia otro lado.

—Algunas cosas que debía arreglar— contestó sin detenerse —¿vas a clase?—

—de hecho, quería preguntarte si podíamos comer juntos—

—hmm, si claro... solo que será un poco tarde, tengo cita con la junta médica—

—¿junta?—

—si, ya te contaré— detuvo a James que caminaba fingiendo ir lento y casual sin alejarse de su amigo —¿te molesta que coma con nosotros?—

—haaaa...Noooo ¿debería?— susurró haciendo un extraño gesto fingiendo que analizaba a la muchacha

—Kirk— gruño Bones con fastidio

—¡¿que me preguntas?! eso es cosa que debes arreglar con las chicas—

—bueno, si es un problema podemos dejarlo para después Leo— confundida la pobre jovencita comenzó a alejarse

—¡Si, creo que lo dejas para después!— dijo James en voz alta pues Ginna ya se había alejado de ellos y aparentemente estaba llorando.

—Una cosa es que seas hermano de Caterina y otra es que ofendas a mis amigas— resopló Leonard retomando su camino.

—Nadie la ofendió... bueno... ¡no yo! las chicas... las chicas son chicas y lo peor, las mejores amigas de mi hermana... así que personalizan sus problemas—

—demonios— suspiró —entonces debo lidiar con las vigilantes de mi novia—

—eh eh eh... no es tu novia, recuerda que van a hablar cuando regrese—

—¿y eso como lo sabes?— suspiró —ya hablaste con ella—

—al minuto que terminaron de hablar— le rodeo los hombros casual sin detenerse —Entiende Bones, la lagartija es mi hermana y no voy a permitir que vuelvas a herirla—

—James...— susurró en tono de advertencia —eso es asunto entre Cat y yo... no creo que quiera que Gaila se entere sobre Danny o quizá... ¿como se llamaba esa enfermera?—

—¿serias capaz?— preguntó fingiendo un exagerado tono de sorpresa, McCoy solo hizo un guiño —está bien— resopló —pero cuidado con dañar a la flaca—

—Es lo que menos quiero... entiéndelo-


	33. Chapter 33

La reunión para comer se suspendió, una hora antes de terminar sus respectivas clases y entrenamientos Pike los mandó llamar, los esperaba en un restaurante alejado de la Academia, en uno de los suburbios residenciales de San Francisco.

—¿Y bien?— Christopher esperó a que les terminaran de servir la comida, Uhura, Gaila y M'Ress miraron a James y Leonard.

—¿y bien?— repitió tontamente Jim —¿bien qué?—

—¿que hay con Cat?— resopló con fastidio el capitán.

—¡Ah si Cat!— el rubio intentó fingir sorpresa —ok, lo sé Capitán, no lo engaño— sonrió de lado —logramos hablar con mi hermana, por ahora está bien, aparentemente nos visita en unas semanas, tiene un par de misiones pendientes—

—Según tenía entendido, no nos daban misiones sino hasta el tercer grado— le soltó Leonard —¿de que se trata? ¿Mk?— Pike asintió provocando un gesto de malestar en el médico.

—Como ya les habíamos informado, Cat y otros jóvenes han sido diseñados como armas, y por lo que Puri ha averiguado, ya comenzaron a entrenarlos— suspiró —encontraron restos genéticos de klingons en un vertedero de Alderan, al parecer salieron junto con los desechos de una prisión que la Flota Estelar tiene instalada—

—¿de que manera se descubrió eso?— Gaila hizo un gesto de asco que provocó una sonrisa en el capitán.

—Tenemos muchos contactos, voluntarios que... — carraspeó incomodo — algunos padres que se han arrepentido de entregar a sus hijos como experimentos de la Federación—

—¡vaya hora de arrepentirse!— gruño molesta M'Ress — Capitán ¿cree que Cat tuviese algo que ver con el asunto de la prisión?—

—Al parecer tuvo un descenso al planeta dos días antes, no tenemos acceso a sus misiones pero sí a las solicitudes de equipos, materiales y víveres— se revolvió incómodo en su silla y dio un largo trago a su bebida — el problema es que han solicitado una remesa de becerros terrestres—

—Deneva y Alderan tienen su propia producción de carne... las reses destruirían su ecosistema— caviló Uhura — el nivel de oxigeno no es suficiente, los animales no sobrevivirían por mucho—

—Sin contar con las emisiones de metano— M'Ress comenzó a hacer cálculos en su pad —cualquiera de los planetas se incendiarían en menos de tres días—

—¿de cuantos becerros estamos hablando?— Leonard encendió su pad y miró de reojo esperando la respuesta de Pike que al parecer dudaba de proporcionarles más datos — Capitán... necesito saber cuántos animales solicitaron—

— dos docenas, solo becerros de menos de tres meses— suspiró ¿que más daba? esos muchachos era lo único que podía utilizar para saber que pasaba en esa zona del espacio.

—eso quiere decir...— veloz McCoy hizo algunos cálculos —los animales no son para cría— ahora fijó en el capitán sus ojos azules —no mencionó algún tipo de semental o...—

—no... solo... para consumo— Pike comenzó a caer en la cuenta —necesitan a los animales frescos— La caitian apartó la mirada de su pad, estaba claro que esas reses no vivirían mucho.

—¿que más han solicitado a la Federación?— Jim comenzó a navegar en diferentes páginas de la Flota Estelar.

—Becerros... a la tierra— guardó silencio un momento —¿que estás pensando Kirk?—

—esa petición no es para cría... algo van a alimentar por corto tiempo...un cazador carnívoro al que no quieren facilitarle el trabajo de capturar su alimento— musitó Uhura, Kirk asintió —pero las reservas terrestres están estrechamente vigiladas—

—si... no hay reporte de robo de algún animal— respondió Jim sin dejar de revisar las noticias en su pad —a menos...—

—¡A menos que sean de otro...!— Gaila se dio cuenta que en su entusiasmo había levantado mucho la voz — a menos que sean de otro planeta— susurró apenada.

—Deneva y Aldebaran no cuentan con depredadores, no creo que lleven algo de un planeta lejano...sería una carga muy peligrosa— opinó M'Ress manipulando su pad —que otro planeta tiene contacto comercial con ...—

—Vulcano— susurró Gaila marcando en su pad un mapa —¿creen que lleven algo de ahí?—

—considerando que están trabajando con vulcanos— respondió M'Ress pero Uhura negó enérgicamente —¿por que no?—

—Los vulcanos tienen un código de honor, no creo que estén trabajando en el MK, es decir, tienen valores, ética...— defendió muy seria a la especie —no creo que sean vulcanos—

—No estamos asegurando que sean vulcanos— intervino Jim —posiblemente sea un trato con traficantes— suspiró —un depredador carnívoro... ¿será otra de sus misiones?—

—Más vale que no— gruñó más que molesto Leonard revisando veloz su pad —Existen más de tres mil naves sin registro en la Federación haciendo paradas en Aldebaran ¿a cuál vigilar o investigar?—

—Creo que eso me corresponde— contestó Uhura —M'Ress y yo tenemos guardia esta noche... mañana Gaila tiene el turno de la mañana... debemos conseguir al menos la mayor cantidad de guardias para hacer vigilancia—

—Necesito puntos extras para subir mis calificaciones— musitó la chica orión dirigiéndose a Pike —podría hacer cinco horas extras de guardia—

—y yo unas siete— ofreció M'Ress —pero sin restricciones Capitán—

Pike no contestó, de hecho durante varios minutos se mantuvo inmóvil, viendo fijamente al grupo trabajar veloz recabando datos, haciendo teorías y sacando propuestas, sonrió y asintió a las chicas.

—Señorita Uhura, usted hará el turno nocturno a partir de hoy, Señorita Gaila, usted se encargará del turno matutino y M'Ress del vespertino— se dirigió a McCoy — Usted se encargará de mantener a las señoritas en perfecto estado de salud— el médico asintió — y tu hijo...— sonrió de lado dirigiéndose a Jim — serás el enlace, cada dato que las señoritas obtengan los llevarás de inmediato a mi oficina, haré algunos movimientos para que les ajusten sus horarios—

—¿Para que fecha tienen programado el envió de los animales capitán?— curioso Jim seguía revisando su pad.

—En dos días Kirk— centró su atención en el muchacho —¿por que?—

—Al parecer las reses vienen de mi pueblo— sonrió satisfecho — puedo pedirle a uno de mis amigos que implante un localizador o un emisor de imagen conectado directamente a mi pantalla en alguno de los animales—

—El problema sería el audio— ronroneo M'Ress revisando los datos que le mostraba Jim —solo tendríamos imagen—

—No importa, es suficiente para prevenir a Cat y a los demás chicos— Contestó Pike terminando su comida —Tienen ya sus ordenes, Kirk te espero esta noche con el primer reporte, Señorita M'Ress, por favor preséntese en el área de comunicaciones, en cuanto llegue ya habré enviado mi orden para la cobertura de turno de cada una de ustedes—

—Si señor— contestó la joven poniéndose de pie —nos vemos más tarde Kirk, hasta luego— se despidió de sus amigos y salió tratando de no llamar la atención.

—¿Algo más?— preguntó el Capitán al grupo de cadetes que no quitaban la vista de sus pads.

—Señor... — Gaila aguardó que algo apareciera en su pantalla — ¿tendría algún problema si logro ingresar a las fichas de las naves reportadas por piratería?—

— ¿Hackear el archivo de seguridad?— preguntó sorprendido a la muchacha que asintió sin dejar de revisar su pad — podría perder su plaza en la Flota estelar pero... si sabe usted sortear los filtros sin ser detectada— la muchacha sonrió entregándole la pad.

—bajé el porcentaje de naves que visitan Alderan y Deneva, solo conservo las que dan el tamaño y potencia apropiadas para llevar animales— le señaló una ventana — son solo doce, y cuatro de ellas tienen paradas en Vulcano—

—¿quienes son sus capitanes?— interesado comenzó a revisar el reporte.

—no están fichados como delincuentes, este...— señaló una ficha — es capitán de una nave boslic que lleva a unos misioneros— susurró — me parece la más sospechosa de todas—

—tal vez solo lo contrataron, los boslic hacen cualquier cosa por una pequeña fortuna— opinó Jim —pero es lo más que tenemos—

—considerando su último puerto— gruñó Pike— ... Vulcano—

—Voy a concentrarme en las transmisiones de esa nave capitán— intervino Uhura —voy a avisarle a M'Ress, creo que ya no es seguro utilizar nuestros trasmisores—

—cree bien señorita Uhura, en caso de ponerse en contacto con la señorita Kirk no hablen de nada importante— le sonrió el capitán levantándose de su lugar —voy entonces a dar las ordenes para las señoritas, caballeros— se dirigió a Jim y Bones— tienen sus ordenes— y se retiro llevando a la chica del brazo.

—Gaila necesito hacerte un chequeo médico... ya oíste al Capitán— Bones terminaba de guardar su pad —te espero en la oficina de Puri en una hora—

—Tranquilo, yo la acompaño— Jim también se levantaba, Gaila lo miraba divertida —no te voy a dejar a solas con mi chica..."chequeo médico" ¡claro!—

—Por favor Jim no comiences— con voz dulce Gaila se colgó de su brazo— Bones es... era... será... bueno él quiere a Caty, no creo que busque enredarse con su mejor amiga— le hizo un guiño a Bones que solo sonrió —porque estoy segura que tú no lo harías—

—Solo déjame acompañarte ¿ok?— incomodo James no contesto a la insinuación —te acompaño a tu clase, Bones te veo más tarde, tengo historia en veinte minutos—

—Bien— se alejó de sus amigos por otro camino, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer así que se dirigió al edificio médico para preparar los estudios que haría a sus amigas; debía evitar el agotamiento mental, el estrés y mantener en excelente estado su sistema inmunológico, hacía todas estas anotaciones que sin darse cuenta Gina le dio alcance.

—¡Vaya que vas distraído!— la muchacha lo detuvo agitada.

—¡Ah! hola Gina ¿todo bien?— contestó desviando su ruta, no quería cometer otro error dándole pistas a la cadete, ya había comprendido que estaban en un asunto que afectaba directamente a muchas personas, pero sobre todo, a la misma seguridad interna de la Federación.

—Salvo que desde nuestro regreso a la tierra me tienes completamente abandonada... todo bien— le reprochó a media voz —¿que haces?— intentó echar un vistazo a la pad de Leonard, éste le mostró las ventanas.

—Un trabajo especial...¿quieres ayudarme?— la invitó confundiéndola un poco pues había visto las imágenes de las amigas de su compañero —el Dr. Puri quiere que vaya entrenando mis habilidades para viajes a largo plazo... debo llevar un seguimiento de una cantidad exacta de pacientes durante un tiempo, ya convencí a las amigas de James, pero todavía me falta una mujer en la lista ¿quieres ayudarme?—

—¿yo?— lo miró escéptica —¿y que hay de la misteriosa rubia?—

—la Alférez Kirk se encuentra fuera del sistema, ella formará parte de otro grupo de trabajo— le sonrió —¡Vamos!—

—¿y que tendría que hacer?— curiosa comenzó a caminar en dirección al área de estudios médicos mientras Bones le exponía el raro proyecto.

Horas más tarde le explicaba a James, Gaila y Puri lo sucedido.

—Esa niña no me es nada simpática— opinó la orión detrás del biombo donde se cambiaba la bata por su uniforme.

—Me parece raro que apareciera precisamente cuando tienes problemas con la lagartija— refunfuñó Jim desde un sofá — ¿que cree usted Doctor Puri?—

—También me parece raro— pulsó el botón de su comunicador — Arundhati ¿puedes venir a mi oficina?—

—Claro— fue la respuesta de una voz femenina, James, Bones y Gaila lo miraron extrañados.

—Es mi hermana, creo que puede sernos de ayuda—

—La profesora de anatomía, digo, la Dra. Naayak ¿es su hermana?— susurró un poco confundido Leonard

—Si, lleva el apellido de su esposo ¿no es perfecta?— sin mirarlo Puri alagaba a su hermana, James y Gaila tuvieron que aguantar una risotada mientras el médico cambiaba de colores, del pálido al sonrojado.

—Así es, digo... excelente profesora— siseo aguantando las ganas de soltar un puñetazo a Kirk.

La Dra. entro a la oficina sin tocar, por un segundo se quedó de pie, confundida por la presencia de los cadetes.

—Tranquila, Pike confía en ellos— le avisó su hermano invitándola a tomar asiento.

—Vaya Dr. McCoy creía que solo se dedicaba al estudio, no supuse que tendría tiempos libres por sus excelentes calificaciones— halagó al sureño que sonrió nervioso —¿en que puedo ayudarte?— preguntó a su hermano.

—Hay una jovencita que queremos tengas bajo tu vigilancia— le aviso su hermano.

—Georgina Trudeao si no me equivoco— miró de reojo a Leonard —así es Dr. McCoy... he notado como lo busca la señorita Trudeao— sonrió de manera cautivadora, James ya estaba embobado —Aunque no creo que sea atracción física lo que la hace seguirlo como si fuera su mascota— ahora se dirigió a su hermano —Esa chica aparece en cada clase que el cadete toma, no la tenía matriculada en mi clase sino hasta que se amistó con él—

—¿Es una espía?— Leonard sonrió con burla —pero... es solo...— y guardó silencio, realmente no conocía nada de la chica —¡vaya!—

—¡Lo ven! les dije que esa enana no era de fiar— molesta Gaila externó su enojo —Ya me parecía raro que apareciera así de repente, que estuviera dispuesta a seguirte por el sistema— comenzó a regañar a Leonard, James solo aguantaba la risa —¡Pero claro no nos haces caso, nunca nos escuchas!—

—Tranquila— la amonestó la Doctora —Por ahora mantenla bajo vigilancia, no le informes de nada, miéntele descaradamente, ya me encargaré de ella—

—¿pero quién la envió?— incomodo y muy enojado cuestiono a sus superiores.

—Ni idea— suspiró el Dr. Puri —pero Arundhati tiene razón, no dejes de observar a esa chica—

—Creo que lo más apropiado es que yo la vigile— se ofreció James y al instante recibió un puñetazo en el hombro por parte de Gaila —¿¡que?!—

—Deja las cosas como están, si Leonard no puede controlarla, M'Ress y yo nos encargamos—

—Ahora temo por la vida de tu amiga— se volvió a burlar Kirk de Leonard —¿que hacemos entonces?—

—¿Vas a verla McCoy?—

—Si, de hecho la cité aquí mismo, llegará en unos minutos, me preguntó sobre las reuniones con ustedes— miró a sus amigos —le dije que era un proyecto que usted me había encomendado Dr.— suspiró.

—Perfecto, ustedes ya retírense— apremio el médico a Jim y Gaila —hermana, dejo esto en tus manos— la guapa mujer se puso de pie, asintió y salió sin despedirse seguida por los chicos —McCoy vas a realizarle los siguientes estudios...— Puri comenzó a darle instrucciones a su ayudante.

Gina salió de la oficina de Puri muy mareada, pruebas de resistencia, una prueba de sangre; además que el médico en jefe le sugirió el bajar un poco de peso con un "podrías sentirte más ligera si bajas esos tres kilos"

—¿Todo bien?— McCoy la acompañaba a su dormitorio, la pobre muchacha estaba lívida, su presión arterial había subido un poco además que le inocularon, claro que sin su consentimiento, un ligero virus gripal Vulcano.

—Muy cansada— respondió a media voz —y ¿también a tus amigas les hicieron todo esto?— preguntó escéptica cuando Uhura y un joven Vulcano pasaron a su lado sin mirarlos siquiera.

—Imagino que ella va también a hacer la prueba— contestó fingiendo tener prisa —¿puedo dejarte aquí? no quiero que se me escape—

—claro...claro— intentó sonreír y entró al edificio donde se encontraba su dormitorio.

Apenas ingresó a su dormitorio cuando sonó su comunicador.

—¿que pasa?— balbuceo medio dormida.

—Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que viste el día de hoy, voy a tu dormitorio— contestó una voz.

—no... me siento cansada— bostezó —tal vez mañana...—

—abre— ordenó la voz, sin otra opción la chica abrió.

Esa noche, con más confianza, Leonard llamó a Cat, tras un par de pitidos la imagen de la chica se proyectó en su pad.

—Hola— sonriendo como siempre lo saludó, ya llevaba puesta su ropa de dormir.

—¿Donde estas?— curioso intentó deducirlo pero estaba totalmente a oscuras.

—En la base, llevamos los mismos horarios que en la tierra— bostezo —así que serán las doce de la noche en casa ¿no es así?—

—Si...en punto— susurró aguantando también un bostezo —¿tienes planes para mañana?—

—Algunos tal vez— respondió la rubia —¿que harás tú?—

—Nada, solo quiero demostrarte que me interesan tus actividades— sonrió inocentemente —¿no puedo intentar reconquistarte?—

—Me llamas ¿solo por eso?— entornó los ojos —vaya que has cambiado—

—Solamente me preocupas— suspiró —Cat, de verdad... te necesito—

—Leo...—

—Caterina en serio... te lo dije una tarde en la base lunar...— le hizo un guiño y ella desvió la mirada —te necesito para dormir, comer, vivir—

—Leo por favor no nos hagas esto— gimió —me guardaste secretos...—

—¡Por protegerte! ¡yo estaba a cargo!— saltó justificándose —Caterina, fue muy doloroso para mi ver todo el procedimiento... cada...convulsión... — tragó saliva — verte sufrir así fue...— no dijo más, la miraba intensamente — Cat, nunca en mi vida ¡nunca! me había sentido así por nadie ¡Maldición ni por Pamela o nadie más! —

—Leonard— susurró —creo que no deberíamos hablar de esto así... a esta distancia—

—Pídeme que vaya que ahí estoy mañana mismo—

—No Leo— intentó sonreír— deja que las cosas vayan tomando su cauce ¿quieres?— evitó mirarlo a los ojos — si llegas a enterarte de lo que he tenido que hacer posiblemente dejes de necesitarme de esa manera—

—Cat, nunca voy a cambiar mi sentir—

—Mejor...— respiró con fuerza —Mejor cambiamos de tema ¿quieres?— intento sonreír —además debo estar tranquila, mañana en la noche tengo otra misión, no puedo distraerme—

—¿misión dos de tres?— preguntó aguantando la necesidad de insistirle, ella asintió —ten cuidado—

—tranquilo... será una exploración en Aldebaran, un día de campo considerando que es un planeta muy pacifico—

—Solo ve armada ¿quieres?— le hizo un guiño —para poder dormir tranquilo—

—Leo...—

—¿por favor?— preguntó y la muchacha asintió —bien— aguantó otro bostezo —entonces te dejo dormir—

—ok, descansa— susurró

—no todavía— respondió en voz muy baja más la rubia lo escuchó —solo cuando te tenga de nuevo a mi lado—

—buenas noches— suspiró agotada y apagó el pad.


	34. Chapter 34

Antes de las cinco de la mañana Caterina ya estaba lista para su caminata por Alderan, unas provisiones simples, oxigeno extra y ropa cómoda... y el plus de su phaser oculto en sus botas además de un cuchillo bien guardado en su mochila, la preocupada mirada de Leonard le hizo cambiar su postura, no ganaba nada manteniendo su orgullo en alto, él sabia algo que ella no y más valía hacerle caso.

Bajó con otros alférez, entre ellos Andrea y su hermano que extrañamente no hablaba mucho, solo observaba su entorno.

Los dejaron en un enorme valle, la meta estaba a varios kilómetros de distancia, debían sobrevivir con lo que llevaban racionando alimento, el primero en llegar ganaba puntos extras para un próximo ascenso.

Era un grupo de veinte, charlaban animosamente, el calor era tolerable y solo era una caminata; a medio día se detuvieron a comer algo y descansar, incluso algunos se atrevieron a echar una siestecita.

—No me gusta esto— comentó Andrea sentada a su lado —es demasiado tranquilo—

—Mucho— respondió Cat recordando lo que le dijera Leonard —¿traes alguna arma?—

—solo esto— soltando su largo cabello negro extrajo dos largas agujas de metal —al menos me ayudaría a sacarle los ojos a lo que sea ¿alguna sorpresita en tu maletín?—

—Nada— mintió concentrando su mirada en el horizonte —¿estás bien?—

—Algo cansada, es mi primera misión fuera del planeta... la gravedad me ha hecho estragos— gimió —¿y tú?—

—Cansada también— dio un trago a su botella de agua —¿que querrán que hagamos?—

—Entendí que era una misión de entrenamiento en búsqueda y rescate— contestó la española —¿pero que buscamos y a quién rescatamos?—

—Ojalá y no sea a nosotros mismos— musitó Cat —Creo que deberíamos seguir adelante, no me gusta este sitio—

—Pues creo que si, aunque Javi está más que dormido— risueña Andrea dirigió una mirada a su hermano.

—Solo avancemos un poco...quieren que entrenemos— se encogió de hombros concentrándose en su entorno, una leve vibración en el piso la alertó —algo viene directo a nosotros ¡pero que!— desesperada dio un giro de 360 grados más no vio nada raro.

—No percibo nada— susurró Andrea levantándose, Javi también se levantó como impulsado por un resorte y sacó de su bota una daga fina y larga —¿Javier?—

—sssh— la acalló, Aira y Jophet seguían adormilados recostados bajo un frondoso árbol, otros seis alférez charlaban y los nueve restantes dormían profundamente —algo viene— susurró el muchacho

—¿les avisamos?— preocupada Andrea solo miraba hacia todos lados, Cat se mantenía en guardia con la mochila protegiéndole la espalda y la mano derecha lista para sacar el phaser de su bota.

—no… es entrenamiento— la rubia no se creyó lo que acababa de decir, quiso corregirse pero entendió que su ascenso estaba en juego, además…era entrenamiento… no pasaría nada —lo mejor es ir a un sitio alto —les indicó con la mirada hacia un roquerío

—vamos lentamente— siseo Javier —Andy vas primero, Cat te sigo—

—ok hermanito— contestó asustada la muchacha y Caterina por un momento extrañó mucho a su hermano mayor.

Avanzaron tratando de no llamar la atención, de hecho el resto de alférez los ignoraron, llegaron hasta la cima más alta, casi de inmediato comenzó "la prueba".

Primero se escuchó el sonido fuerte de un retumbar bajo el suelo, las vibraciones provocaron que algunas rocas cercanas se desprendieran haciéndoles tambalearse, pero fue lo único peligroso a lo que se enfrentaron; el pandemónium comenzó en el valle, donde estaban los demás jóvenes.

Un animal enorme, o al menos eso aparentaba dejó una zanja profunda como huella, rodeando al grupo de chicos que se levantaban tambaleándose, sin saber que hacer.

—¿Qué es eso?— gritó aterrada Andrea cuando un tentáculo rojo carmín salía de la boca del animal y envolvía a Aira que manoteaba tratando de detener el ataque, poco a poco la muchacha comenzó a perder el color de su piel, el monstruo la liberó cuando quedó inmóvil, con un gris reseco en la piel.

—¡Aira!— Cat echó a correr de vuelta al improvisado campamento seguida de sus amigos, empuñando el phaser en una mano y con la otra ajustando las correas de su mochila.

El monstruo los ignoro de inicio, ya tenía a otro alférez en uno de sus cinco tentáculos, Javier en un hábil movimiento cargó su arma y disparó a la boca del animal quemando la carne, el apéndice liberó al muchacho que cayó de rodilla casi inconsciente, Andrea lo ayudó a ponerse de pie mientras su hermano disparaba continuamente al animal.

—¿Qué carajos es eso?— gruñó agitado, Caterina lo seguía de cerca, también disparando.

—¡No lo sé, esas cosas no deben de estar aquí, el planeta no tiene fauna de este tipo!—

—¡Mátenlo!— chillaba aterrado Jophet presionándose la cabeza —hagan que pare— gimió cayendo de rodillas, en ese momento la rubia detectó el zumbido, un tono agudo que le taladraba la cabeza, cayó de rodillas tapando sus oídos intentando bajar la intensidad del sonido.

—¡Cállate!— gritó Andrea al monstruo y el sonido aumentó, algunos de los jóvenes sangraban de los oídos y de la nariz.

—¡Tenemos que matarlo!— Gritó Javier, sangraba de la nariz y sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre.

—¡¿Pero cómo?!— gimió desesperada una pelirroja que ya también sangraba de los oídos

—¡Somos lo mejor de la academia!— Jophet desesperado se puso de pie trastabillando, se plantó frente al animal y fijó su mirada en la enorme boca, poco a poco comenzaron a imitarlo, Caterina, Andrea y Javier se mantuvieron a prudente distancia pero de igual manera, confrontando al monstruo que no dejaba de emitir el aturdidor chillido.

Sin ponerse de acuerdo, cada uno de ellos entrelazó su mano con su vecino, una cadena de jóvenes miraba fijamente al monstruo, cerraron sus ojos, sus oídos ya sangraban y les temblaban las piernas.

Cat se unió a la red mental, visualizó a sus compañeros como manchas grises y al ser como un enorme punto de luz frente a ellos, era más que un animal, era poderoso e inteligente… la red se cimbró cuando los tentáculos atraparon a los cuatro más cercanos, vieron como les drenaba la energía, como se convertían en puntos negros.

¿Qué podían hacer? ese ser era muy fuerte ¿de dónde demonios había salido? ¿Qué harían Jim o Bones? Caterina sintió como un sudor helado recorría su espalda ¿había desperdiciado meses valiosos lejos de su hermano, de sus amigos… de Leonard? comenzó a sentir que una pesada tristeza la agobiaba, fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba envuelta en uno de los tentáculos y soltó la mano de sus amigos al momento en que abría los ojos.

Frente a ella el ser retorcía los gruesos apéndices, el muñón de un quinto que mutilara Javier se reconstruía rápidamente y ya buscaba atrapar a otro alumno, Jophet clavaba sus uñas en el tentáculo que lo apresaba.

Las ventosas recubiertas de afiladas agujas buscaban la columna vertebral de la muchacha, más la mochila le impedía el acceso a la misma, provocando en el animal chillidos de furia, desgarrando con fuerza la misma y desparramando el contenido a los pies de la rubia.

—¡Levanta la navaja!— le gritó a Jophet que por la posición en que le sostenía el monstruo sus manos tocaban el piso, el chico de inmediato sujetó la filosa arma asestándole fuertes puñaladas al tentáculo que comenzó a emanar un líquido rosado.

—¡Kirk!— le grito el muchacho a Cat lanzándole la daga, él caía pesadamente y le arrebató a Javier el phaser que mantenía en su cinturón, la red mental no se había desconectado, lo que al parecer tenía al monstruo en un estado de confusión que le impedía moverse más rápidamente.

Caterina tomó el arma al vuelo, en ese momento sintió como miles de agujas se clavaban en su espalda y la vista se tornó borrosa… sin pensarlo más comenzó a apuñalar al tentáculo que apretaba más y más su torso.

Estaba a punto de perder el sentido cuando la liberó, cayó pesadamente al suelo y Jophet la alejó del animal, dos de sus tentáculos se movían erráticamente y perdía mucha sangre, de los otros dos, colgaban la misma cantidad de jóvenes, un par de muchachos al parecer latinos, con la piel gris y los ojos muertos.

La bestia comenzó a replegarse, herido y aturdido buscaba excavar un túnel para huir de la misma forma en que llegara… los chicos que mantenían la red mental activa comenzaron a repetir un tedioso zumbido, un mantra que no era Vulcano pero que les enseñaran en sus entrenamientos.

—¡Vamos!— Javier se había desconectado de sus compañeros y tiró del brazo de Jophet y Cat para alejarlos, en ese instante el animal dio un rugido agudo, la tierra se cimbró y se levantó sobre sí mismo, era un enorme gusano de aproximadamente diez metros de largo y seis de ancho.

—¡Hay que quitarlos!— gritó Caterina tomando a Andrea del brazo, rompiendo el enlace y tirando de los que aun no soltaban sus manos, en ese instante el monstruo se dejó caer con todo su peso aplastando los cadáveres de Aira y los otros dos muchachos.

—¿Qué hacemos?— gimió Andrea aterrada, todos corrían hacia los peñascos, en ese momento un grupo de soldados encabezados por Ragnak se materializaron frente a ellos.

—¡Suban a las rocas nosotros nos encargamos!— ordenó la mujer disparando con su rifle gruesos rayos de plasma al monstruo. Bastó un contingente de veinte soldados perfectamente armados para derrotar al animal en tres minutos.

Poco a poco fueron transportados a la base, Cat se encontraba en estado de shock, no comprendía lo que había sucedido.

Atendieron sus heridas y ella no emitió ni un solo sonido de queja a pesar que el animal le dejara varias espinas clavadas en la espalda.

—¿Te encuentras bien Kirk?— La voz de la comandante le hizo abrir los ojos, se encontraba de pie al lado de su camilla en enfermería, Cat intentó levantarse pero la mujer se lo impidió —tranquila, te llevaste una buena herida y quedaste débil— sonrió —¿Cómo te sientes Caterina?—

—apaleada— musitó intentando sonreír —¿Qué paso?—

—Creíamos que esos bichos estaban extintos, no teníamos reporte alguno sobre su presencia en el planeta— suspiró contrariada — Tuvimos que cancelar su misión— sonrió —pero con lo sucedido te has ganado un par de semanas en la tierra, tu hermano está muy preocupado—

—¿Le avisaron a Jim?— susurró, se sentía tremendamente agotada.

—el Cadete Kirk se encuentra en el pasillo, vino en cuanto le informamos lo sucedido, dormiste por varias horas —sonrió de lado —tienes un hermano muy guapo Alférez—

—Jim es mi adoración comandante— susurró sonriente la rubia —gracias— la tomó de la mano —llegaron a tiempo—

—Cuando estuvieron en descanso dejamos de monitorearlos, el monstruo provocó ondas sísmicas que nos alertaron… por eso tardamos— la mujer al parecer se estaba disculpando —Aira, Gómez y Zepeda… lo siento—

—¿sufrieron?—

—al parecer si, sus familias ya fueron notificadas— carraspeó —pero murieron luchando, no podía esperar menos de mis oficiales—

—Todo por la Flota Comandante— contestó la muchacha sonriéndole —tus oficiales no vamos a dejar que nos destruyan, que destruyan lo que has establecido en este planeta, menos un gusano asqueroso—

—y la Federación lo tendrá en cuenta, te lo prometo— con un parpadeo dio por cerrado el tema — bien, me retiro, tu hermano está ansioso por verte— y salió sin esperar la respuesta de Cat, James entró de inmediato sonriendo agradecido a la mujer.

—¡Lagartija estas herida!— susurró el rubio tomando la mano de su hermana —¿Qué sucedió flaca?—

—un bicho que creíamos extinto se dio a notar de la manera más escandalosa que se le pudo ocurrir— contestó la chica con una enorme sonrisa en los labios —¿está todo bien?—

—Ahora si lagartija, y nos vamos a casa—

—Si, me informó la Comandante que…—

—¡Dos semanas en casa!— feliz su hermano la soltó para echarse al hombro una maleta —tu gato ya está en brazos de M'Ress… ¿o Gaila?— sonrió —no sé quien lo recibió pero salió en cuanto supimos que estabas hospitalizada—

—Tranquilo Jim… — susurró adolorida intentando levantarse —¿Por qué tanta prisa?—

Su hermano no le contestó, solo hizo un guiñó sonriendo y le acercó una silla de ruedas para sacarla de enfermería lo más pronto posible.

El viaje fue tranquilo, Cat no soltó la mano de James y él además de tomarle la mano, posó su brazo sobre los hombros de la rubia, la muchacha solo cerró los ojos y se relajó, por fin estaba tranquila.

Los recibieron sus amigos en la base de San Francisco, aunque alegaba poder caminar perfectamente ni Jim ni sus amigas le permitieron ponerse de pie; cuando le dieron un poco de espacio notó que Leonard se mantenía alejado prudentemente, esperando a que la emoción de sus amigos se calmara.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— le preguntó el médico casi en un susurro.

—bien— sonriente le tocó la mano —¿Cómo estás?—

—¡Chicos no hay nada que ver!— Gaila tomó a M'Ress y a James de los brazos —Cat sigue en mi dormitorio Dr.— comentó sin borrar el gesto de alegría —hoy tengo guardia nocturna— le hizo un guiño a la pareja y se alejó con sus amigos.

Cat guiaba con calma la silla de ruedas y Leonard la seguía a su lado, no hablaron sino hasta estar en la entrada del edificio de dormitorios.

—¿necesitas ayuda en algo?—

—Me encuentro bien Leo, no te preocupes— la chica no borraba su sonrisa —¿quieres pasar? creo que tenemos una charla pendiente—

—No— le hizo un guiño —preferiría que descansaras, más tarde paso por ti, me gustaría invitarte a cenar—

—¿cenar?— la rubia se encogió de hombros —ok ¿a que hora?—

—¿te parece bien en media hora?—

Caterina asintió y hábilmente dirigió la silla hacia el ascensor. Al llegar al piso de su dormitorio se topó de frente con Ginna.

—¿me permites?—

—vuelve a Deneva… Leo es mío— gruñó la chiquilla dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio a la rubia

—¿perdón?— Cat sonrió burlona —no sé de que me hablas— intentó avanzar más Ginna sacó un phaser —¿estás loca acaso?— alarmada echó un poco hacia atrás su silla

—Te lo advierto— susurró amenazadora —aléjate de Leo— y sin más presionó el gatillo.

Comentario:

Perdón por el retraso! de verdad estoy loca de tanto trabajo, de hecho me acaban de dar una noticia que echaría a la borda dos años de esfuerzo en la oficina! pero bueno, estamos aquí para olvidarnos de la mundanal realidad o como sea jajaja, ojalá les guste, estos dos ya habían estado distanciados un ratito pero bueno, hay que ir acomodando lo del proyecto porque ya Paramount me ganó con otra pelicula y yo no puedo llegar a la de 2009 todavía!

Por cierto, creo que no les conté de tan loca que ando pero en mi país pertenezco a un maravilloso club Trek y Paramount en su momento nos llevó a la premiere de BEYOND! tuve la fortuna de decirle a Simon Peg y a la hermosa Zoe cuanto los admiro y los amo! de verdad Zoe es una belleza de chica y Simon no es tan sangrón como lo pintan jajaja, obvi me quedé con ganas de ver a mi amado Karl pero bueno, ya vendrá en otro momento (espero!)

Y bueno seguiré escribiendo, I Promess!


	35. Chapter 35

Cat despertó cuando una cadete acercó a su rostro un frasco con sales de amoniaco.

—¿Se encuentra bien Alférez?— preguntó preocupada, Caterina seguía en su silla, incluso en su ropa percibió el calor del disparo.

—si … solo aturdida— musitó —¿Qué sucedió?—

—salía de mi dormitorio cuando escuche un disparo… el ascensor se cerraba y la vi inconsciente—

—gracias— intentó sonreírle —estoy mejor— echó a andar la silla hacia su dormitorio.

—Caty— la llamó la cadete —ten cuidado…— miró hacia todos lados con gesto de preocupación —se está jugando mucho— y sin esperar entró al ascensor, en ese momento llegaba Leonard visiblemente nervioso.

—¿Lista?— le preguntó sonriente pero al darse cuenta que en el rostro de la rubia se reflejaba la confusión se preocupó —Cat ¿Qué sucede?—

—llévame a mi dormitorio— susurró con voz temblorosa —por favor Bones—

—Caterina explícame que sucede— insistió pero en vez de llevarla a la habitación la subió de nuevo al ascensor y salieron al campus, no hablaron hasta que él se sentó en una de las tantas bancas de los jardines con la chica frente a él —¿Qué te hicieron?—

—una mujer, morena…bajita… me aturdió con un phaser… me ordenó alejarme de ti…que eras de ella—

—¿Qué?— sorprendido miró hacia todos lados —maldición tenían razón— gruñó molesto.

—Leonard me debes una explicación— no estaba molesta, estaba realmente asustada.

—por como la describes … es Ginna, volví al edificio cuando alcancé a verla salir casi corriendo—

—¿la chica que te acompañó a Riverside, a la casa de tu madre?— preguntó dolida —entonces… ¿es cierto?—

—¿cierto? ¿Qué?— sonrió acariciándole la mejilla — Cat… eres la única mujer en este universo que me interesa… a la que pertenezco— ella lo miró dudando —lagartija… Ginna es una espía—

—¿espía?— entrecerró los ojos y sonrió con burla —claro… esperas que te lo crea—

—ya está comprobado… la hermana del Dr. Puri …— lo interrumpió

—¿Tiene una hermana?—

—la profesora de anatomía—

—¿en serio?— torció los labios —que conveniente…—

—¿Qué sucede?— intrigado la obligó a verlo de frente

—resulta que tu "amiguita" es una espía que debes vigilar y la profesora que te gusta también está en el caso, te recuerdo que el ataque en Alderan no dañó una sola de mis neuronas, solo me afectó sistema nervioso central—

—¿estas celosa?— sonriendo abiertamente no pudo ocultar el gusto de descubrir que la rubia aún lo quería —¡Estas celosa!—

—idiota— gruñó la muchacha —resulta que te importa más eso que la psicópata de tu novia intentara matarme, por mi puedes irte al…— no pudo decir más, Leonard le daba un profundo y apasionado beso, Cat manoteo tratando de alejarlo pero en menos de tres segundos se dio por vencida.

—Ginna no me interesa— susurró aun mordisqueándole el labio inferior —y la profesora estuvo a punto de golpearme por haber caído en la trampa— sonriente le besó la punta de la nariz —lo siento—

—solo Jim puede decirme lagartija— susurró sonriendo —y yo también lo siento, no me puse a pensar en lo que estaban pasando— lo atrajo para darle otro beso.

—Tenemos que hablar fuera de los dormitorios… no sabemos si nos vigilan—le acaricio la mejilla con ternura.

—incluso esta porquería puede servir para espiarnos— dio un golpe a la silla —ayúdame a levantarme— se puso de pie y se tambaleo un poco, pulsó un par de botones y el aparato automáticamente echó a andar hacia el edificio de enfermería.

—¿ahora que hacemos?— la sujetaba firmemente del brazo más no lo suficiente como para incomodarla, lo que a ella le pareció un bonito detalle.

—me debes una cena— susurró acurrucándosele —y tengo un tremendo antojo de las hamburguesas de Mustafá— le hizo carita tierna —¿por favor?— Leonard le devolvió un gesto de fastidio —¡anda!— gimoteo sin descolgarse del brazo que la sujetaba —¿si?—

—¡Pero ahí está Sonia!—

—¡quiero ver a mis amigas!— gimoteo como niña pequeña —¿si?— repitió haciendo un puchero muy infantil.

—Cat no es justo… primero te comportas como toda una señorita modelo y ahora eres ¿una bebita caprichosa?— fingió estar molesto sorprendiéndola un poco, la rubia dio un paso atrás confundida, de repente Leonard la tomó de la cintura y la levantó en brazos haciéndola gritar de sorpresa— ¡está bien niña mimada, vamos a donde quieras!— la hizo girar unos segundos, de nuevo juntos, tranquilos y bien… ojalá que durara por mucho tiempo esta paz.

—Aún es temprano ¿ya tomaste todas tus clases?— un poco agitada por el ataque de risa intentaba recuperar la compostura.

—Falta … precisamente anatomía— la depositó con cuidado en una banca sentandose a su lado —¿quieres acompañarme? dudo que la profesora Naayak se oponga—

—¿estás seguro?— dudó un poco más él asintió tomándola de la mano haciéndola sonreír. Sin más se dirigieron al área de medicina.

La clase le pareció interesante, sobre todo porque al parecer la profesora cambió el tema y comenzó a hablar sobre la genética y sus efectos mutantes en cruces de especies.

—¡vaya tema!— susurró entusiasmada —¿así son de geniales sus clases?—

—No la admiro por otra cosa Cat— le respondió Leonard mientras guardaba los archivos en su pad, notó que Ginna no había asistido —¿quieres que te la presente?— la rubia asintió y tomandola de la mano se acercaron a la profesora que también guardaba las fichas de diapositivas.

—¿Profesora? quiero presentarle a la señorita Caterina Kirk— la imponente hermosa mujer le dedicó una sonrisa cordial.

—Así que usted es la joven hermana del señor Kirk— le dio la mano —y el motivo por el que el Dr. McCoy olvidara muchas cosas que se supondría ya sabía de la universidad— le hizo un guiño cuando él hizo un mohín de incomodidad.

—No creo ser tan influyente en Leonard— respondió cohibida —me ha hablado mucho de usted—

—¿de verdad?— juguetona la mujer posó su mano en el hombro del médico que carraspeo

—Si… yo… bueno profesora, solo le quería hacer notar que Ginna no se presentó a clase—

—Al parecer nadie la ha visto McCoy— respondió la morena en voz muy baja —¿van a salir?— Cat asintió efusivamente.

—quiere ir a cenar a un sitio especial— contestó él

—Vayan con cuidado McCoy, cuídela mucho— Naayak le acarició la mejilla a Caty —cuídate alferez — ella asintió sin dejar de sonreír y la Dra. salió por la puerta de la oficina de profesores.

—Me parece que es muy simpática— susurró la rubia mientras se dirigían a la sala de transportadores.

—Lo es… ¿ya no te provoca celos?— le preguntó mirándola fijamente, ella solo lo tomó de la mano y ya no hablaron más.

Llegaron a las ocho de la noche al bar en Riverside, que Caterina tuviese ya un grado superior al de cadete le abría muchas puertas y no tuvieron dificultades para ser transportados hacia el astillero.

Sonia casi se desmaya al ver a su amiga y para no hacerla rabiar, no tuvo ningún tipo de mala actitud con Leonard.

Cenaron y charlaron animadamente, salieron a dar un paseo por el pueblo y pasaron a visitar a Dotty, la anciana los recibió muy contenta de verlos juntos.

—Voy a llevarme la motocicleta— le avisó Leonard a la mujer al despedirse—¿no tienes problema con ello?—

—ninguno hijo… ninguno— respondió Dotty —mi niña, cuídate mucho— atrajo a la rubia para darle un fuerte abrazo —tal vez esta sea la última vez que te vea—

—¡Dotty no digas eso!— gimió Caterina devolviéndole el fuerte abrazo —tienes que estar conmigo siempre—

—Y lo voy a estar, pero… tienes ya tantas responsabilidades…—

—Te prometo llamarte diario ¿si? ¿por favor?—

—me haría muy feliz ese detalle— sonriendo le acomodó el cabello —vayan con cuidado hijo… cuídala mucho—

—Por supuesto Dotty— Leonard se acercó para darle un abrazo —¿estas bien?—

—xenopolicitemia— le contestó al oído en voz tan baja que ni él creyó en lo que había escuchado —llévatela lejos, vivan felices— sonriente lo tomó de los hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla —cuídense hijo—

—Dotty…— preocupada Caterina volvió a abrazarla —voy a hacer lo posible por visitarte la próxima navidad—

—y te estaré esperando con tus cupcakes favoritos hija — sin borrar el tierno gesto del rostro la anciana la volvió a abrazar —pero ya… es hora de irse, no quiero que por mi causa les llamen la atención—

—¡te quiero Dorothy!— Gritó la rubia montando la motocicleta aferrándose al torso de McCoy.

El resto de la semana los compromisos académicos de James y sus amigos los mantuvo un poco alejados de Caterina que seguía asistiendo a clases como oyente debido a su licencia por lo ocurrido en su más reciente prueba y tal como lo había prometido, todas las noches llamaba a la anciana, platicaban por largo rato.

Una mañana Cat se dirigía a entrenamiento de combate cuando se encontró con Sadikki.

—¡Hola!— lo saludó animosa, aunque ya estaba enterada del papel que el muchacho representaba en los planes del MK Terra debía fingir.

—T'Katreen— respondió con una leve inclinación —veo que te encuentras en buen estado—

—Todavía adolorida ¿ya averiguaron que era?—

—un mgongo akili… espina mental originario de Ceti ancites…—

—Cuadrante alfa… solo tenemos una avanzada— murmuró llamando la atención del muchacho —¿no te parece extraño?—

—El mgongo bien pudo ser llevado como huevo— se encogió de hombros —no lo veo imposible, ha habido muchas migraciones y traslado de equipo y personal—

—Si, pudo ser eso— Cat trató de no profundizar más —¿y tu…que tal?—

—Tengo que presentarme con mis superiores— retomó su camino —debo reportar después de hacer mis analisis, en que fallo Aira, hace unos minutos me entregaron los resultados de su necropsia—

—¿era necesario?— susurró con pesar —todos vimos que el akili…— no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima por su compañera.

—Trámites T'Katreen— el chico se encogió de hombros —solo son trámites—

—si— suspiró la chica intentando esbozar una sonrisa — como nosotros, somos solo números—

—asi es… somos solamente un numero en una lista— aunque no lo demostraba, era evidente la incomodidad de Sadikki —y…¿aprovechando tu licencia?—

—De hecho voy a entrenamiento, esa tarde me di cuenta que me falta condición física— la rubia recuperó la buena actitud, era parte de su entrenamiento… que nadie, ni su guía se diera cuenta de su estado de animo —¿quieres acompañarme?—

—Como te dije, debo entregar el reporte de Aira, además tengo misión esta tarde, salgo de la tierra en un par de horas— comenzaron a caminar hacia los campos de entrenamiento.

—¿Vulcano?— murmuró ella, el pelinegro nego —¿entonces?—

—Es secreto T'Katreen— se detuvo en una intersección de pasillos —¿Cuándo regresas a la base?—

—No lo sé— suspiró ajustando la mochila en su hombro —la Comandante aún no me ha dado instrucciones—

—Tal vez te encuentre en la base— contrario a su costumbre, el chico le tomó la mano —Ten mucho cuidado T'Katreen, no sabemos que secuelas pueda dejarte el ataque que sufriste— apretó con calidez la mano helada de la muchacha.

—Esta bien…tomaré en cuenta tu recomendación— contestó sin soltarlo, detectaba algo… pero no podía definir que.

Casi eran las diez de la noche cuando volvió a su dormitorio, la nota de Gaila sobre su almohada le avisó que la Orión pasaría la velada con Jim, y un mensaje de su hermano le avisaba que no se le ocurriera dejar a McCoy ir al dormitorio.

Por fín podría dormir tranquilamente, sin temer en lo que MK Terra tuviera planeado para ella, al menos había sobrevivido al ataque del monstruo, no como Aira, incluso no tenía noticias de Jophet o sus amigos españoles Javi y Andrea.

Dando un suspiro tomó su pad y tecleó una clave.

"El dispositivo que desea enlazar se encuentra apagado" tintileo un mensaje en su pantalla, así que guardó su tableta y se dispuso a dormir.

Butters trepó a su lado y ronroneando se acurrucó en la almohada aledaña, al parecer el minino aprobaba el que se tomara un merecido descanso.


End file.
